


Table for Two: Part 2

by tm_writes



Series: Table For Two [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, In love Sansa, Jaime is a famous chef, Life in the North, Modern Era, Papa Lion, Rancher Robb, Romance, Sansa owns a winery, Sexy!Jaime, Smitten kitten Jaime, Sweet!Jaime, The North is the new Tinder, Wedding Planner Tywin, Winter wedding, Young Ned is worth all the kudos, happy ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 83,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tm_writes/pseuds/tm_writes
Summary: After coming North and falling in love, Jaime is faced with even more challenges as he and Sansa try to navigate a world of bitter exes,  family friends, kids, and falling in love.The whole cast of character is back as the story shifts to King's Landing for a time, and Sansa gets a glimpse of Jaime's life before they met.Can they plan a wedding, stop Cersei and deal with an unplanned pregnancy and still find their happy ever after?
Relationships: Jaime Lannister and Sansa Stark, Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: Table For Two [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579039
Comments: 649
Kudos: 403





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime reacts to Cersei's phone call.

* * *

Jaime Lannister's life was a mess. A hot, stinking mess of his own making and he had no one to blame but himself. He was forty-six and had for a brief moment, thought he’d found happiness. 

It was shocking really, considering four days ago he’d had everything he wanted.

A woman he loved.

His children’s approval of her, plus their own lives that were coming together nicely.

A new family with the Starks. Tommen, at twenty, almost twenty-one, moving North to live with them. 

Independence from the Network that had slowly been sucking him dry.

Friends. Family. Love. Everything. 

Jaime had thought he’d hit the jackpot.

And then he’d heard from Cersei.

Since the phone call with Cersei four days ago, he'd all but shoved Sansa away, shutting down so thoroughly that the only time he spoke was when he was either dealing with taping the last few episodes of his ten-episode arch for the network, he would soon no longer be beholden too, or when he was speaking with Elia. As his lawyer.

He hardly said two words to Sansa, even though he was still in the farmhouse and he knew his silences were killing her. Sansa, who at twenty-six, was the light of his life. 

He was so paranoid at what Cersei might do that he spent hours holed up in the spare room, going over strategy with Elia and Addam, walking them through every awful thing that had gone on in his marriage. He was brutally honest, trying to think like her and what wild accusation she might come up with. Elia, Addam, Cersei and him. Gods, it was like they were all twenty-one again, their lives all colliding once more. They were all the same age. What made a woman so bitter at forty-six? Why couldn’t Cersei let him go?

When he floated the idea that Sansa had brought up, that Joff might not be his, Elia had jumped all over that. Joff was twenty-four and their relationship had been bad for years. 

"Jaime, this is just the type of thing we might need," she said, voice gentle but firm.

He rubbed at his eyes, the headache there his constant companion.

He felt like an asshole, how he'd shut Sansa out of his life the very moment he'd heard Cersei's voice.

It wasn't because he didn't love her, because Jaime knew he loved her more than ever.

It was because he was so scared of Cersei destroying her life. As if it hadn't been enough to have to deal with Brienne and all her crazy shit, now he had his vile ex, who made Brienne look like a fucking kitten compared to the havoc Cersei could wreak on his life, had reemerged. Brienne, who at thirty-five was just ... misguided, had nothing on Cersei and her vileness. 

Cersei was like a bad fungus that you thought you’d gotten rid of, only to have it reappear, again and again, Jaime had to wonder if she had some type of radar in her life – _Jaime’s happy. Let’s screw him over!_

He knew Cersei, knew what she was capable of. He'd lived it and barely escaped. Even now, was he genuinely free from her? It sure as hell didn’t seem so as he watched his relationship with Sansa crumble before his eyes. The worst was he felt powerless to stop it.

Jaime contemplated talking with his father, but he just felt like such a failure. He finally had a good thing with his father, that the last thing he needed at forty-six was his Dad cleaning up his mess. Again.

And he knew his Dad would be pissed at him for how he was treating Sansa. Jaime knew it and didn’t need anyone telling him. It was blatantly obvious.

Jaime was just frozen, unable to let her in, to open up, to share anything with her, because he was just so scared and angry. He hated being afraid, but he could only imagine what Cersei might do to Sansa should he stay with her. He’d spent endless hours thinking it’d be better for everyone in the North if he just walked away now. It would destroy him, but they’d all have a chance at a normal life. A life without the threat of Cersei hanging over them.

Dany, who at twenty-eight had come North with him and found her happy spot, had tried to speak with him when they'd done the segment at Gendry's little butcher shop, but he'd brushed her off. Dany’s husband, Drogo, an impressively large man of thirty had glared at Jaime when he’d come to pick Dany up. 

By the time Jaime was back at Bran's doing another show there, Sansa had coolly told him she wouldn't be coming along today. Jaime's guts felt like he was going to be sick all goddamn day, knowing he deserved Sansa's anger and that she had done nothing wrong. Bran was Sansa’s second youngest brother. it had been Bran, twenty-three, that had won Jaime’s cooking contest and how Jaime had ended up here, in the North in the first place. 

His entire crew had looked at him like he was the biggest asshole, which he was, and he'd booked it out of there the moment they’d stopped taping. Even Jojen, Bran’s boyfriend of twenty-four, had given him a look of disgust.

The problem was, the one person he knew could help him, he refused to let do so. He was determined to protect Sansa from any more vitriol that Cersei might fling her way. She hadn't signed up for that. Cersei was his mistake, his cross to bear, not hers. He couldn’t ask her to put up with Cersei. She deserved a man that didn’t have such an awful past.

The reality was, Sansa had tried so hard to be there for him, which made his behaviour all the worse. After Cersei's phone call, she'd wrapped her arms around him, holding him close and telling him that she couldn't hurt them – not if they had each other, not if they stuck together.

Brave words, but Sansa had no idea what Cersei could do.

They'd slept in the same bed, but Jaime had just stared at the ceiling the whole night, wondering why he'd ever thought he could escape his ex. And he hated that he'd put a woman that he loved more than anyone else in this world, in Cersei’s crosshairs.

The next day, Jaime hadn't been able to bridge the sudden gap of his own making that had sprung up between them, so by Wednesday, it was a chasm of epic proportions that was just getting worse by the day.

Jaime was a mess, and he paced the farmhouse alone since Sansa had suddenly taken to working twelve-hour days at the winery to escape him. It just piled on the guilt that he'd driven her out of her own house. He was seriously contemplating flying back to King's Landing and his empty flat just to spare her having to put up with him and his moods when a knock sounded at the door, and it opened.

"Lion? You here?"

Jaime thought about not responding, but since his Range Rover was out front, he knew Robb knew he was here. There would be no escaping Sansa’s brother’s wrath. Robb was the eldest Stark sibling, at twenty-nine. He and his wife Jeyne, twenty-six, ran the ranch. Jon, Sansa’s cousin, who was twenty-nine, and his wife Val, twenty-eight, ran the farm, while Sansa’s sister, Arya, twenty-five, and her husband, Gendry, twenty-six, did the butchering. The only Stark that wasn’t involved in the entire ranch/farmlife was Rickon, who at twenty-one, played pro hockey. He was dating Jaime’s daughter, Cella, who was twenty-two. 

And Jaime almost welcomed Robb’s anger. Anything to keep him from this downward spiral.

"Kitchen."

Robb sauntered in, having kicked off his boots, so Jaime was taller than him and just eyed him up like that didn’t matter at all.

Jaime felt like dog shit you found on the bottom of your shoe when you were having a particularly bad day. And now he was sure that Sansa's brother was here to kick his ass, either metaphorically or physically. Either way, Jaime was exhausted, and he knew he'd put up no fight. He deserved every ass-kicking that was coming his way. From anyone who wanted to give him one.

"You trying to break my sister's heart?" Robb asked, leaning against the doorway into the kitchen.

Jaime looked startled and shook his head.

"No."

Robb nodded. "Then why are you acting like a cunt?"

Jaime's eyes widened, surprised at the man’s words.

"You guys have no idea what Cersei is like. Sansa has no idea what Cersei is like. The moment I started dating her, I put her in this position.”

Robb nodded and then made a motion as if to keep going. “So why’d you start to date her?”

Jaime’s mouth dropped open and he felt some unnamed emotion heat his blood.

"Because I took one look at her and knew. She was it for me. The one."

Robb grunted.

"Do you think we're pussies, Jaime? That because we're not from the south that we can't hold our own? Do you think my sister is weak? That she'd abandon you when your ex came sniffing around, trying to kick up trouble again."

Jaime felt his heart clutch. He shook his head, emphatically. "Gods no. Sansa is amazing. She's one of the strongest women I know."

“Then why are you hurting her more than that bitch of an ex?”

Robb’s question hit Jaime like a ton of bricks. He’d been an ass. An utter idiot to push Sansa away. She’d more than proven in the month that he’d been here that she would stand by him, that she was strong, that she was on his side.

He hadn’t even given her, or them a chance to fight back against Cersei, just acted like a coward when his ex had threatened Sansa.

Jaime all but fell into a chair, his face showing every emotion he felt; hope, happiness, fear, worry, joy. Love. So much love. Gods, he loved Sansa. She was his world, his entire heart. She was everything and he’d been willing to walk away because of Cersei. Because he was scared.

“I’m a fucking idiot,” he muttered, scrubbing a hand down his face. He’d held off on taping the last of his ten-run episodes, wanting it to be about the winery, but he’d barely been able to look at Sansa as the guilt had gnawed at him. When he taped that one, he wanted her to look at him like she used to; like he was everything to her as well.

Jaime knew he needed to make things right.

“What should I do?” he asked, glancing at Robb who was grinning at him.

Robb flipped him a set of keys.

“Stark family cabin. You, her, and a big ass apology you’re going to come up with. Fix this, Jaime. Make my sister happy. We’ll take care of the cats and Tank. Ned will be thrilled.”

Jaime rose to his feet, his mind racing.

“Thanks. I owe you.”

“You do. I’ll take you naming your firstborn after me,” Robb said smirking.

“Even if it’s a girl?” Jaime’s brow wrinkled, thinking no matter how cute their kids were, it would suck if his daughter’s name was Robb.

Robb shrugged. “Roberta sounds mighty fine to me.”

Jaime grinned and then went and hugged Sansa’s brother. “Seriously. Thank you.”

Robb clapped him on the back. “You have four hours to pack for the cabin and go and get Sansa at the winery. Louise said she was in a meeting with your father from 4-5 pm today.”

Jaime grimaced, wondering if Sansa would tell his Dad what an ass he’d been. He helped Robb round up the kittens and Tank. They embraced again.

“She wants to be married Jaime, with a whole truckload of kids of her own. If you can’t give that to her, don’t go after her. Don’t fight for her. Sansa deserves the whole package.”

Jaime swallowed hard. “I have the ring upstairs.”

Robb grinned. “Well then son, I’d say you’re all set.”

“You know I’m older than you, right?”

Robb shook his head. “But are you smarter?” With that last quip, he ambled away, sure he’d done his duty as Sansa’s big brother.

When Jaime was back in the farmhouse, he placed a call to his Dad.

“So have you finally come to your senses?” the Great Lion growled at him. Jaime gave him a chagrinned look, which did nothing to soften Tywin. Jaime had been acting like a fool and the Great Lion was not impressed.

“I have. I’m taking her away to the Stark family cabin.”

Tywin nodded. “Good.” He paused. “Jaime I know this is difficult for you to understand, but you have people who love you in your life. Do not push us away and punish us for what Cersei did to you.”

Jaime felt the guilt and shame course through him and he gave his Dad a nod. “I know and I’m sorry.” Jaime paused. “I’m trying. It’s hard, Dad. She had me isolated for so long.”

“I know, but you have to know that there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you, son. Do you honestly think I’d allow that vile woman to hurt either you or Sansa?”

It was clear that Sansa had been talking with Tywin and Jaime was glad at how close they were.

Jaime shook his head, realizing just how deeply he’d hurt those who loved him. “I know.”

“She’s a once in a lifetime love, Jaime. Make this up to her. Your life will be miserable if you don’t have her in it.”

“I will. I promise.”

“Good. And leave Cersei and Brienne to me. It’s been a while since I set out to destroy someone. It’s high time I do so again.”

“Dad, wait. There’s one more thing. It’s something Sansa brought up; just a thought really.” Jaime swallowed hard. “What if Joff isn’t mine?”

Tywin’s eyebrow arched and his green eyes narrowed. “Is that possible?”

Jaime shrugged. “Anything is possible with her, Dad.”

Tywin nodded, and Jaime could see he was pondering this new information. “I’ll look into it. We will need to know, for sure Jaime. As of right now, he could claim to have some part of my company; my legacy. I will not have just anyone inheriting it – especially if they are not a true Lannister.”

“Fair enough. I think it’s time, Dad. To hit her and Joff where it hurts.”

“Good. I’ll be in touch. Go get your woman back. Grovel if needs be, Jaime.”

Jaime promised he would and then raced upstairs to pack for them. He dug through his drawer, finding his Mom’s engagement ring. He so desperately wanted Sansa to be his wife. And then he’d let his fear of Cersei prevent him from opening up and letting her help him deal with this.

Nothing had changed in how he felt from Sansa. If anything, the past few days had been hell, being so close and yet so far apart from her. He hated it and never wanted that again. He wanted her forever. He wanted a family and a life and an entire future with her.

Making a decision, Jaime packed it away, along with three suitcases of clothes for the two of them.

Then he darted back down to the kitchen, knowing that the cabin had full amenities and was less than two hours away. He found a cooler and packed enough food to last them a week. Jaime didn’t care how long it took; they weren’t coming back until Sansa forgave him and agreed to be his wife.

He would have preferred to spend time planning the perfect menu for her, but he knew this was better. Things didn’t have to be perfect; they just had to be honest and real. And the most honest and real that Jaime could be was telling the woman he loved that he’d fucked up and that he wanted to build a life with her. He’d lay himself bare before Sansa and hope that she’d be willing to give him a second chance.

He shot a quick email to both Elia and Addam, explaining where they were going. He told them to be in touch with Tywin if they needed anything and that when he was back he’d contact them. Both of them told him to go get his woman, so it was clear that everyone knew how badly he had screwed this up.

His last call was to Dany to loop her in. And get her opinion. And apologize.

Jesus Cersei was a train wreck when she came back into his life.

Of course, Dany was the hardest one to crack. Her and Sansa were extremely close.

“You hurt her Jaime. Badly.”

“I know Dan. I do.”

Silence.

“Please, Dany. I’m trying here. Tell me if I’ve missed anything.” Jaime had gone over what he wanted to say to Sansa and the fact that he wanted to ask her to marry him. And his grovelling. So much grovelling.

Dany sighed. “You need to understand Jaime that she is mostly hurt that you shut her out; cut her off. She loves you, you big idiot.”

“I know. I am an idiot. And if she forgives me I’ll spend the rest of my life making it up to her.”

Dany snorted. “I know. You’ve been smitten with her since day one, Jai.”

Jaime grinned, knowing he had Dany’s approval. “I love her so much.”

“Brutal honestly Jaime. That’s what she needs. Lay yourself bare. It’s the only way she’ll be able to trust you again.”

“Thanks, Dan. Wish me luck.”

“Good luck, Jaime. You’ll need it.”

With those ominous words, Jaime backed out of the farmhouse driveway, hoping that he was still welcome here and that this plan didn’t blow up in his face. When he pulled up outside the winery, he stepped out of the black Rover and waited for Sansa. She exited a few minutes later, bundled up against the early October cold and stopped when she saw him there. She said goodbye to her employees, reassuring them that she was fine.

That stung. That she had to reassure them that he wouldn’t hurt her. But it was the truth because he had and he hated that.

He didn’t smile or try to make light of the situation, watching as she walked closer to him, a wary look in her eyes. Fuck, he’d hurt her so badly. The one person he swore he wouldn’t.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“I don’t expect or want your forgiveness right away. I’ve been an unmitigated ass. And I have so much work to do to prove that I’m sorry.”

Sansa nodded. “Alright.”

Jaime shuffled his feet. “I love you, Sansa. Beyond all reason. You’re my light, my hope, my future. When Cersei phoned, hearing her voice, it was like poison. It was as if I was back in that awful relationship.”

Sansa went to speak and Jaime held up his hand.

“Please, kitten. Let me finish.”

Sansa nodded and pursed her lips.

“I know I should have let you in. I know I should have shared my fears with you. But she froze me; terrified me. Not because of what she might do to me, but because of what she might do to you. I felt worthless. It was as if she could take it all away again; that she could hurt you and that would be even worse than anything she could do to me.”

“Oh Jaime, I wouldn’t let her. We wouldn’t let her.”

Jaime swallowed hard and nodded and then, miraculously, Sansa reached for his hand, which he willingly gave her. “I know that. Logically. Rationally. It’s been explained to me by more than one person. I won’t make excuses, for shutting you out. It was wrong. I was wrong. And it didn’t help anything, just made me miserable. I will say I was trying to protect you, which seems stupid now.”

Sansa stepped closer and tugged Jaime towards her. “It hurt. Badly. When you shut down, Jaime. I could see your hurting and it was like a wall came up. A huge, invisible wall. With you on one side and me on the other.”

“I know baby. I’m so fucking sorry.”

Sansa nodded. “So what’s the plan, then Jaime? To fix this?”

His heart soared. She was giving him a second chance.

“I’ll never deserve you, you know that right?” he said to her and she gave him a soft smile.

“Love isn’t about deserving Jaime. Love is just love.”

Fuck, he almost lost it then. She was more than he could have ever hoped for. “Gods I love you so much. I want time, Sansa. With just you. You and me and no one else. No social media, no family, no kids, no show. Nothing but us.”

Her face lit in a huge smile. “I’d like that as well.”

Sansa stepped even closer, so their lips were almost touching as Jaime wrapped his arms around her. “Robb gave me the keys to the cabin. He has the kittens and Tank. Louise is fully in control of the winery. And I sent my crew home. We’re as free as we’re ever going to be.”

Sansa’s eye lit. “Are you trying to win me back with lots of sexy alone times, Jaime Lannister?”

He nodded. “I am. Plus wine and naked cooking. Just you, me, food and hours and hours to be together.”

Her eyes misted as she slammed her lips against his. The moment they touched, Jaime groaned, dragging her as close as possible to him. He loved kissing this woman. He’d missed this- her. He slanted his mouth over hers, sparks and electricity humming between them. When he finally pulled back he nuzzled her ear.

“So that’s a yes?” He whispered, inhaling her scent. Nothing smelled as good as Sansa. 

_Gods he loved her._

“Yes!” Sansa cried happily, hugging him tightly as he lifted her up and twirled her around. “Take me away, Jaime.”

“We’re good?”

“Getting better by the minute.”

Considering the colossal ass he’d been, Jaime would take it. He kissed her again, this time sweet and slow.

“How much more time did I have before you kicked my ass?”

Sansa grinned. “A day tops.”

Jaime grinned back, against her lips. This woman wouldn’t ever give up on him and he knew he was the luckiest man in Westeros.

“Was my father threatening to fly back up here?”

She snorted. “Please. As if I couldn’t kick your butt on my own.”

“I’ve said I’m sorry right?”

“Make it up with orgasms and food, Jaime. It’s your only hope now.”

“Done. Come on horny kitten I want to get to the cabin before it’s totally dark.” Jaime grabbed her hand and opened the door to the Rover.

When he slid into the driver’s seat, he felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He reached for her hand, pleased when she linked their fingers.

“You can pick the music.” He winked at her.

Sansa actually gasped and threw her head back laughing. “Now that’s what I call true love.”

Of course, she picked county and of course, Jaime didn’t mind in the least.

He had his second chance with the love of his life, and he was determined not to screw it all up. Now he just had to convince this amazing woman to be his; his wife, his love, his whole entire world.

Jaime raised their clasped hands and kissed her knuckles. “Love you, kitten.”

“I love you as well, Jaime.”

The grin on Jaime's face said it all. Sansa loved him and he was determined to be the best man he could be; for her, for them, for the life they wanted to build together. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Sansa spend time together

Sansa was quiet after she'd given Jaime directions to the Stark family cabin. It was North of Winterfell and quite isolated even though it had full power.

Jaime knew this distance, this edginess, this slight uncertainty between them was because of him and how he had reacted to Cersei. He was desperate to fix it, but unsure how.

_Did Sansa just need time? Or would it be better to get things out and into the open?_

"I want you to ask me anything that's on your mind, Sansa. I'll answer any questions you might have."

She gave him a little smile and nodded.

"Alight."

She was quiet for a time, and Jaime knew she was thinking.

"Explain to me again why you reacted the way you did."

Her voice was soft and non-accusatory, but Jaime could still hear the hurt there. He knew that he had done more damage than Cersei, and considering the type of person his ex was, that was saying something.

Jaime swallowed hard, glad he was still holding her hand when he spoke. It gave him an anchor point and he needed it. 

"The moment I heard her speak, it was like there was a voice in my head saying that I was an idiot to try to be happy. That she must have some sort of radar; that I don't get to find love again. That even if I was happy, she’d find out and destroy that. And because I knew she could, because she had in the past, I let it take over.”

"Oh Jaime, that voice is a liar."

He gave her a rueful grin.

"I know. I mean, now." He paused. "I hated myself for a long time, Sansa. Hated that I was weak, hated that I fell for her. I hated that I stayed. I have a lot of guilt, wondering if it would have been better had I left. Did I do the right thing for my kids, or would we have been better off if we had divorced sooner?"

Sansa squeezed his hand and said nothing. She had no answers; no one did.

Strangely, Jaime was grateful that she was letting him talk.

"So when I heard her voice, on the heels of such a great weekend with my kids, who love you, by the way, it just rocked my world. I was back with her, trapped. She's so manipulative, and I know you think you understand, and I'm not trying to be a dick, but you don't."

"You're right. I don't understand everything she did to you and Cella and Tom."

"I think she loves to have power over us. More than anything, it's a game – she likes to try to control us. All part of our lives like our emotions and our choices and our actions. I think she likes it when she makes us hurt, makes us worry, makes us scared, makes us fearful."

Jaime thought he heard Sansa mutter something. "What's that?"

"I said she sounds like a fucking bitch Jaime and pardon my language. What sane person does stuff like this?"

Jaime grinned. His fierce little wolf. He should never have doubted, her or them.

"My therapist thinks she is a narcissist. And not in the cutesy TV villain of the week way, but in the psychological disorder way. She thrives on making others hurt, and others scramble to have to keep up with her and her manipulations. She has to be the centre of everything Sansa. She has no empathy and she needs constant adoration. And when she doesn’t get those things, she lashes out. It doesn’t matter who she hurts, or sometimes, I think she likes it if it does hurt us.”

"Someone needs to run her over with a truck," Sansa said darkly, and Jaime laughed.

"I screwed up as well, in our marriage."

Sansa went to protest, and Jaime gave her a look.

"I should have let people in. My Dad, my brother. Addam. Elia. Hell, I should have been documenting the crap out of things from day one when I thought she was cheating on me. And then, when I did get out, it was such a downward spiral, and I'm so ashamed of my behaviour."

Sansa just listened. Jaime needed to own this and she wouldn’t give him platitudes. 

"You know that the gossips magazines are going to drag up all my old behaviours; the drinking, the women. All of it, San. And I hate that you have to deal with that."

"I know who you are, Jaime. I chose to be in this relationship. You don't get to try to protect me by shutting me out. I won't say I love your years after the divorce, but I know that's not who you are."

Jaime swallowed hard and gave a brief jerk of his head.

"So what are you worried about Cersei? What could she possibly do?"

Jaime was quiet for a time. He hadn't told anyone this, not even his Dad or Elia.

"She used to threaten to tell people that I hurt her," he whispered, and Sansa let out a shocked gasp.

"Jaime, no."

He nodded jerkily. "Yeah. She said if I were ever to leave her, she'd go to the police and say that I …" Jaime paused, "Assaulted her." He couldn’t even say the r-word.

Sansa wanted to be sick. She couldn't imagine what type of woman would do something like that.

"She had these pictures and said she’d say I did that to her. She had bruises everywhere. I never_ ever_ hurt her Sansa. Not ever. I'm sure they were photoshopped, and yeah, I know I could have fought it if she'd gone public. But I didn't want to put the kids through that. And I was so scared that people would believe her. And if they did? It would have destroyed me and my family and my kids.”

"Jaime, pull over," Sansa said, her stomach roiling. She was pale and breathing hard.

He took one look at her and guided the Rover to the side of the road. Sansa hopped out and lost what little lunch she had by the side of the road. She was physically ill at what this woman had done to Jaime.

Jaime had come around the SUV and was holding her hair back, somehow producing a bottle of water. When Sansa finally felt better, she straightened and Jaime saw that tears were streaming down her face. Tears for him and what he’d been through.

"You need to tell Elia, Addam and your father, Jaime. Right now," she said, a sense of urgency in her voice.

"I will kitten, I will. Come here," he said, pulling her into his arms as she was shaking.

"I hate her, Jaime."

"I know, baby."

"I hate that she did this to you, that she is so evil and so awful. I hate that she threatened you like this."

"Shhh, love. I'm not scared now. You've shown me how to be strong."

"I will always be by your side, Jaime. And so will your friends and family. You have to trust us. We know you aren't that guy."

Jaime cupped Sansa's cheeks. "I know. I do. Can we go back into the car and I'll make the calls?”

Sansa was right. His people needed to know. If they knew, they could come up with a plan of attack.

Sansa nodded, and got back inside, holding Jaime's hand as he got his Dad, Elia, Addam and Tyrion on the phone.

There was stunned silence and then a growl by Tywin.

"Jaime, this is…" the Great Lion faltered, trying to imagine what his son had been through with this woman.

He couldn't.

And the mere fact that Jaime was willing to try again, to love again, to open himself up again? Nothing short of a miracle, Tywin thought, fierce pride for his son thrumming through his body.

Elia was vibrating in anger. She had defended enough women that had been assaulted that the thought that someone would use the THREAT of it just to manipulate someone made her want to be sick. She vowed to destroy Cersei and told them so.

"Jaime, we need to be prepared. She had a non-disclosure statement, but I'd like to do some digging. I can't imagine she hasn't tried this with others. Plus, we need to know exactly who she was sleeping with during your marriage."

Jaime sighed and agreed, and his father promised to get a man he called the Hound on it. "The man could dig up dirt on anyone," Tywin muttered.

Tyrion, his loyal brother who was forty, kept muttering about making her pay. 

When they signed off, Jaime felt lighter than he had in years.

His family and his friends had believed him! Hell, not only had the believed him, they were willing to help him fight Cersei. He knew then that he should have told his father and his brother everything a long time ago. Fear had kept him hostage, and he hated that he'd given Cersei such power of him.

"Sansa, I don't even have words," Jaime tried to say as they pulled back onto the road.

"Hush, baby. Let's just try to focus on us. El and Tywin will deal with her. You're not alone, Jaime. You never were, but now you know it – now you can believe it."

Too choked up to say anything more, Jaime just brushed his lips across the back of her hand and kept driving.

Sansa was trying hard to get herself under control.

Jaime had hurt her deeply with how he'd reacted to Cersei's phone call. But knowing the reasons behind his behaviours, Sansa was no longer upset.

He had been through hell with his ex, and she continued to try and manipulate him even years after their marriage had ended. She was a vile creature, and Sansa, for the first time in her life, honestly and genuinely wanted to hurt someone.

Was Jaime perfect? No, nobody was.

Could Sansa know everything that happened between them? Again, no. No one ever could.

But she knew Jaime, better than perhaps anyone, and she knew that he was fundamentally a good man. He did not deserve to be treated the way he had been; no one did.

Sansa knew that being with Jaime, choosing to forgive him wouldn’t solve everything overnight. It meant that there was still lots to work through – together. She wondered if he'd go to therapy with her, so they could learn to work through some of these issues as a couple.

She gave a little cough and then spoke, wondering how he might react to her suggestion. 

"Would you ever be willing to talk to someone together? About what happened with Cersei and how we could communicate best with each other? So that something like what just happened maybe could be avoided in the future?"

Her voice was soft but uncertain. She had no idea how Jaime might react.

He squeezed her hand and then looked at her, green eyes bright.

"You'd do that? For me?"

She shook her head. "No, Jaime. I'd do that for us."

The look of love on his face told Sansa everything she needed to know. Jaime was all in.

"Why are you with me? I'm so much work, Sansa."

"Because I love you. And you're worth all the work in the world."

Jaime could hear the conviction in her voice. "I'd love to. I have a great therapist in King's Landing. Her name is Mel. She's dynamite. She just turned fifty and she’s so awesome. I know she'd love to meet you, and she'd be really proud of me bringing you and us working on these things."

Sansa grinned. "Well, I'd like to go. I think it would help both of us."

"You're amazing. Do you know how many people still think there is a stigma around getting professional help?"

"Oh Jaime, getting proper help just means you're strong enough to admit when something is bigger than just you. Considering everything I've learned tonight, I think that's a huge step, babe."

He gave her a quirky little grin. "So, you're not running away screaming?"

"Nope. You're stuck with me, Jaime."

"Good."

Both of them were quiet as they turned off the main highway and down the gravel road that would lead to the cabin. Robb had phoned ahead, so the caretaker had turned everything on, and warm outside lights guided them in.

Jaime's mouth dropped open when the Stark family 'cabin' came into view. Stark family lake house might be a more apt description. It was stone and log and isolated as it sat beside a lake. Jaime could see a dock pulled up on the shore, likely to ward off its destruction when the snow and ice came. For now, the ground was bare, and the leaves were still changing, so Jaime had a full view of the place. He absolutely loved it, and he was so excited that they had time with just the two of them.

He was grinning when he turned to Sansa.

"This place is great."

His enthusiasm must have been catching. Jaime had never felt so free, now that he'd included others in the threats from Cersei and had a plan to learn to navigate the lasting impact that she had on him. His feeling of freedom was so prevalent that he pushed Cersei from his mind, determined to enjoy Sansa.

Jaime loved that she was willing to go to therapy with him. He knew that he suffered from what he'd be through with Cersei and the thought of working on things together, so he wouldn't mess up like he did these past few days, lit a fire in his soul.

Jaime would be better for both of them.

"Come on, kitten, show me around."

His enthusiasm was contagious and taking a page from his book, Sansa allowed herself to push her anger away and focus on the amazing man in front of her.

Even with everything he'd been through, here he was. Trying and opening himself up to her and them and a future together. When she opened the door to the cabin, she helped him with the luggage, wondering briefly what he had packed and then turned to give him the tour.

Jaime had other ideas. Hands-free, and finally alone, he hauled her close and brushed his lips across her, so gentle Sansa could barely feel them.

"Hi kitten," he whispered, trailing feather light kisses from her mouth along her jaw, and then up towards her ear. When he got to his ear he bit gently, and made her moan. "I want to make love with you, Sansa. But I need you to tell me you want that as well. And if you say no, I completely understand."

Sansa turned her head, so her lips captured Jaime's. "I love you, Jaime Lannister. And I've missed you these past few days. Make love to me."

Jaime hitched her up into his arms, grinning like a madman, high on the second chance that he had with her. "Bedroom?"

"Upstairs," she said and giggled as he tucked her over his shoulder and all but sprinted up the stairs.

"End of the hallway," Sansa told him when he paused.

Somehow he opened the door and pushed inside, too preoccupied with the woman in his arms to worry about the room. He set her on the bed and then crawled up her body until they were face to face.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Jaime rubbed his nose against her.

"Beautiful Sansa. My Sansa," Jaime said as he tugged at her clothes until she was free of them, left with only a lacy blue bra on. His eyes flared wide in desire.

She gave him a cocky grin. "I know your weakness, babe."

"Gods, I'm an utter fool," he murmured and took a lace-covered peak in his mouth, loving how it hardened, and she arched up into his mouth.

Three days.

Three lonely, long, miserable days without this woman.

Never again. He'd never leave her willingly again; never shut her out. They'd face whatever life threw their way - together.

Jaime wasn't going to rush anything and rolled off her for a moment, stripping down until he was naked and turned on a lamp. He turned back to the bed and saw Sansa in a matching thong. He knew she wanted him, wanted this.

"Kitten."

She rose on her knees and beckoned him closer, a woman that knew her power and revelled in it. Jaime sucked her finger in his mouth, loving the hitch in her breath when he did that.

"Jaime," she moaned, and he sniffed, loving how aroused she was.

He moved his mouth from her finger and took her hand, trailing it down her body.

"Touch yourself, love, while I kiss this body I've missed so much."

Sansa's heart fluttered as she let her hand wander lower, lower, until she was touching herself there, in front of Jaime, who was looking at her with such love and passion she felt nothing but desire and pure greedy need pulse through her.

Jaime kissed her neck, murmuring sweet things, dirty things, loving things into her ear and her want spiralled higher and higher.

"Come, baby," Jaime whispered as his hand dove down to join hers, stroking across her hard nub, catching her when she screamed and shattered in his arms, panting as she tried to catch her breath.

Jaime made short work of the bra and soaked thong, and then he was there, rocking himself against her, parting her folds, loving how wet she was.

Sansa reached out and pulled him down, kissing him hard. Then she looked directly in his eyes. "Now, Jaime."

"I love you," he said as surged inside her.

She was heaven.

She was home.

She was his future.

"Sansa," he said, rocking back and forth, dragging himself against her sensitive flesh. She was a velvet glove on him and he never wanted to leave.

She wrapped her long legs around him, bowing up into him, rubbing herself wantonly against his pelvic bone as they found that seamless rhythm their bodies knew from spending almost every night together. They moved like dancers, who knew their partners' moves perfectly, like two people who had been crafted for one another, put on this earth to pleasure the other.

Words weren't needed as they locked eyes, and bodies and hearts. They were together in all aspects that two people could be, lost in the pleasure that was only possible when two souls that were meant to be finally found one another.

When Jaime felt her start to flutter and tighten around him, he captured her lips again and kissed her deeply, reaching down to scrape his thumb against her clit again and again until she went rigid.

"Jaime, gods, please…." She begged, and he grunted, the sweat running down his back, making them slick.

"Baby, I can't hold out much longer," Jaime said, scraping against her insides, feeling himself become bigger and harder as he worked to make sure she came first.

"Keep doing that thing…" she moaned, and Jaime bucked his hips, again and again, pistoling in and out of her, ratcheting up his pace until she finally shattered and screamed. He pumped thrice more and then emptied himself inside her, his seed coating her womb as he roared out her name, and then collapsed on top of her.

Sansa sucked on his neck, laving at him as she cradled him with her body and Jaime finally wept into her throat. Sansa held him there, stroking the back of his neck, giving him the comfort that he needed.

He wept for the young man he'd been, so eager and excited to be in love only to have it destroyed in a way he hadn’t even known was possible.

He wept for his children that had never stood a chance at a happy household and their vicious, cruel mother.

He wept for his family that he'd kept isolated, robbing all of them at a chance to support one another.

He wept for them all as Sansa stroked his back and murmured into his ear.

She loved him.

She believed in him.

She was never leaving him.

She belonged to him.

Jaime shuddered out a final cry and then raised his eyes to hers.

They were scraped raw before each other, vulnerable and open and authentic, and the words came naturally to him as if there was no other possible moment to ask such a question.

"I love you. Marry me."

It wasn't romantic.

It wasn't well thought out.

Hell, it wasn't even planned.

But it was the truth.

His truth.

He wanted this woman as his wife.

Sansa’s whole face lit up, as the words penetrated her brain. There was nothing there but acceptance and love; for him.

"Yes. Any day and any time, of course, I'll marry you, Jaime."

"Yeah?"

"Yes," Sansa said and then she laughed. "Gods, yes, Jaime. I love you, you silly, foolish man."

"I have my mother's ring. I never asked my father for it before - not until you."

Sansa knew what that meant. Even as a young man of twenty-one, thinking he'd been in love, he'd never asked for his mother's ring for Cersei.

"I'm humbled."

Jaime hadn't moved, and he nipped at Sansa's jaw and pressed soft kisses along her neckline.

"She would have loved you, Sansa. Your passion, your sense of family, your heart."

"I wish I could have met her."

"I can understand now why my father was so devastated when she died. Now that I have you. I know what it’s like to find the love of your life."

Sansa nodded, moving her hips slightly, feeling Jaime still buried deep inside her. His dick was starting to rally.

"You know I want a whole bunch of children, right?" she reminded him.

Jaime grinned. "Oh yeah. I bet we can catch, Robb, kitten."

Sansa snorted as Jaime's hips gave a lazy roll, and she moaned then.

"Let's start practicing, baby."

Sansa could only moan her agreement as Jaime somehow banked her desire again and made love to her slowly, drawing her up and up.

"Oh gods," she said at one point after he'd rolled onto his back and had her ride him so he could play with her. He touched her everywhere; lips and tongue and hands and fingers and she finally pushed against his chest.

"Jaime, I need to come," she panted and rode them both hard to another smashing orgasm.

Finally wrung dry, Sansa collapsed on him, their bodies practically sticking together as their passion was evident all of the bed. Eventually, Sansa giggled as Jaime finally left her and moved about the room, comfortable in his nakedness.

"I love that I don't have to worry about visitors," he said, winking at her as he went into the adjoining bathroom and ran them both a bath. He left her there with a kiss, saying he'd be back shortly.

He darted downstairs to bring in the food, and bring up their suitcases and then joined her in the huge bathtub that rivalled one that you’d find in a high-end luxury hotel.

When Sansa was in his arms, back against his chest, Jaime somehow produced a little blue jewelry box, loving how her eyes widened.

"Seriously?" She had to stop herself from squealing at the distinct Tiffany’s blue.

He winked. "We're Lannister's kitten." Then he kissed her nose. "Soon, you'll be a Lannister."

Jaime flipped open the box, loving it when her jaw dropped. "Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!"

Jaime chuckled, kissing her below the ear. "My father has excellent taste." He plucked out the massive emerald cut diamond on a platinum band and slid it on her finger.

Sansa turned and kissed his lips. "When did Tywin bring this up?"

"A little while ago."

"Jaime."

"Sansa."

"We're going to be married!"

He laughed. Those words had never felt so good in his entire life. Sansa settled back in his arms, holding up her hand and gazing at the ring on her third finger. She had waited for this day for so long.

She was going to be a bride! And a wife. Jaime's wife.

When they finally got out of the bath, they dressed in comfy clothes and raided the kitchen. Jaime got the tour of the rest of the cabin, loving that they had all this space to themselves.

"I might spend the whole week naked," Jaime said, winking at her, as he made her gourmet grilled cheese sandwiches, and they drank a bottle of her white wine.

Sansa giggled as her ring flashed. She moaned around the gooey brie and lobster sandwich and sighed when Jaime licked her lips.

"Delicious."

"You're so bad."

He wiggled his eyebrows, kissing her again. He couldn't get enough of her.

After their impromptu late dinner, Jaime carried her back upstairs to the bed and made love to her again, feeling his world right when she fell asleep in his arms, whispering to her how much he loved her and how grateful he was for this second chance. 

* * *

The next morning, after a walk around part of the lake, Jaime sat Sansa on a stool at the kitchen table while he made homemade crepes.

Sansa couldn't believe the change in Jaime.

One day, a whole boatload of confessions, one impromptu proposal and their love reaffirmed in so many different ways, and Jaime was once again on solid ground. He was singing as he prepped breakfast, a lightness to him that hadn’t previously been there.

"How do you remember all these recipes?" Sansa asked, sipping at her coffee.

"Hmmm?" he said, looking at her.

"How do you remember all of this?" she asked, watching as he effortlessly combined the dry ingredients.

"It just makes sense. I mean, some of it is repetitive, and when I first started, I read a lot of recipes again and again. But now, I don't know - it just comes to me."

"It's so sexy," Sansa said, a purr in her voice.

Jaime raised his eyebrows. "Yeah?"

She nodded and slid off her seat and sauntered up to him.

"Oh yeah, so very, very sexy, Jaime Lannister."

She knew her fiancé, and holy hell did she love that word or what, was the best of the best in his chosen profession.

But here? In her family cabin? Making crepes?

She could picture him doing this for their children, this life that they would make together. 

Jaime hitched her up island, seating her between his thighs. She was wearing one of his shirts, having taken over his wardrobe. Jaime didn't mind at all.

"Sexy, huh? Chef's do it for you?"

"One chef sure does," Sansa said, breath hitching as Jaime unbuttoned his shirt. He peeled it back, loving how she was bare, perky little breasts just there. There for him to suckle and love and nibble. He couldn’t get enough of them today.

Quick as could be, Jaime grabbed the whipped cream he'd made earlier and swiped a finger through it, and then painted her breasts.

Sansa sucked a breath in at the cold, and then moaned as Jaime's eyes heated.

"Delicious," he said, licking it off and dabbing more on, trailing down her body until Sansa spread her legs and Jaime's breath hitched.

She was so gorgeous, and she was his.

All his.

Jaime feasted on Sansa and cream and loved every moment, as she pinned his head to her and he made her come twice before she finally begged for a break.

"Bet you never look at crepes the same way again," he told her, winking at her. Sansa blushingly agreed she wouldn’t, and then ate five, moaning at every bite. She returned the whipped cream favour once he’d fed her breakfast, dropping to her knees to suck all of him down.

That afternoon, a late fall storm blew in, so Jaime made a hearty stew and fresh bread, and they cuddled on the couch, picking out books to read with soft music in the background and a fire roaring in the massive fireplace.

"I don't know if I've ever been this relaxed in my entire life," he told her. Sansa was cuddled in his arms on the comfy sofa, and he was playing with her hair.

"It's pretty perfect," Sansa said as the wind and sleet howled outside.

They had a generator and plenty of fuel, along with the wood fireplace, so she was unconcerned about the power going out.

"Come home with me," Jaime said suddenly, and Sansa stilled.

"To King's Landing?"

He nodded and picked up her hand, running his hands over her ring. The ring that would announce that she was his.

"I need to pack up my loft, and I want you there. I want you to see my restaurant and have dinner with my family. I'm sure my Dad could host everyone. We could meet up with Elia and Addam and go to the ballet. You could shop," he said, winking at her. His excitement was building as he saw Sansa was contemplating it.

"Can you get away?"

She nodded. "I mean, I was planning on coming down when Ric was playing, but that was like a weekend."

"So come early. Let me show you a bit about my life. I know our home is in the North, but I think it would be good for us. Give us a couple of weeks in the south, kitten."

Sansa smiled. "Alright. I'll need a few days at the winery to get things sorted out."

"I know. We still need to tape that episode."

"Why didn't you, you know… before?" Sansa asked.

"Why didn't I before when I was being a tool you mean?"

Sansa laughed. “Yeah, that.”

"Because as much as I was trying to protect you, and yes, I'm aware of how poor my efforts were, I also knew I was hurting you. And the last thing I wanted was to go on camera when we were at odds, kitten."

"I'm glad."

"Me too. I'll call a few of my crew back, and we can spend a few days at the winery before we head south. Sound good?"

Sansa agreed. They were staying at the cabin until Sunday, both of them loving the time away from everyone. They'd decided to check their phones once a day and no more. They had service, but unless it was an emergency, they didn't respond. Not even to Ned and his pictures of the kittens.

"Oh, we should bring Tommen his kitten when we go to King's Landing, Jaime," Sansa said when talk turned to kids and animals.

"You sure you're ok with him staying with us for a little bit?"

Sansa took a mouthful of another delicious meal Jaime had made and nodded. She wondered if he’d make her whatever she wanted when she got pregnant, and grinned, knowing he would. He loved to feed her.

"Yup. I think it'll be perfect for the two of you, and he and I can work closely together at the winery."

"It's really amazing that you're giving him this opportunity," Jaime said, sincerity in every word.

"He's good, and I think he'll be an awesome fit there."

"Cella's going to want to go shopping. Her and Marg, when we’re in the south.” Marg was Tyrion’s wife, who at thirty-five was pregnant with twins through IVF. 

"I can't wait." The excitement was building as they spoke about King's Landing and what they would do when they were there.

They spent the next three days blissed out on each other, laughing, taking walks. As promised, Jaime spent loads of time naked cooking (or wearing an apron and nothing else) which Sansa fully appreciated. They made love everywhere, and so many different times and ways that Sansa was limp from pleasure.

They also had another serious discussion about Cersei and how she made Jaime feel. Jaime shared more about his sessions with his therapist.

"I'm not sure it's full-on PTSD," he said quietly one evening as they were wrapped naked around each other in front of the enormous fireplace. He propped himself up on an elbow. "Although maybe it is, given my reaction to her phone call and threats. I do know I developed a bit of an anxiety disorder, and I tried to overcompensate with Tom and Cella to make up for her."

Now that Sansa had broken through Jaime's need to keep everything to himself, he'd made himself open and vulnerable to Sansa again and again.

And in turn, Sansa got real with Jaime about what it felt like to lose both her parents, how much she missed them, and how having to raise Bran and Rickon had made her feel like she'd lost a bit of her youth.

They both discovered that at their core, they were all about family and each other, and less concerned about careers and professional success. Not that it wasn't important, but Jaime said he wouldn't miss the taping schedule of being on the Food Network at all.

"I love the idea of being able to spend way more time with our kids, Sansa," he told her, almost shyly one afternoon. "That's why the whole YouTube idea is so appealing. I missed a ton of my other kids' lives because a restaurant is busiest at night. And on weekends."

Sansa could see how important this was, and she confessed she loved the idea of being close to the winery and the farmhouse so that she could be a Mom and still have a career.

"You do know I'm loaded right," Jaime said, grinning at her. "I mean, we could just be bums and not work and have a whole hockey team of kids."

He was sucking on her nipples again, having somehow gotten her naked again. Sansa barely wore clothes for the past five days.

They were leaving tomorrow, both of them anxious to get back to the winery, and reluctant to leave their little wooded paradise.

"Jaime," Sansa moaned into him, seeking more. Reading her like a book, Jaime knew just how to keep her on edge. He reminded her of his earlier point about his money. 

"I'm rich, babe. Remember?"

She snorted. "I know. But it doesn't matter. I mean, we have a good life. I'm not with you for your money."

From anyone else, it might sound like a throwaway line, but Jaime knew it was the truth.

This woman was his and loved him because he was Jaime – not Jaime Lannister, son of Tywin, famous chef, celebrity.

Still, Jaime had plans to rock her world when they got to King's Landing. He knew she loved high-end clothing, even though she bitched about his, and he'd seen her lust-filled gazes when she'd seen some of his footwear. He'd buy out Manalo Blahnik and Jimmy Choo even if she never had a single place to wear them in the North. She could model a different pair for him each night.

That thought made him rock hard.

Then Jaime didn't care about shoes or clothes or anything as Sansa shimmied down his body and took him in her mouth, sucking him until he took her, bent over the couch.

When they finally packed up on Sunday morning, Sansa gave a sweet little sigh. This five days away had been everything they had needed.

They were close now on a level that they hadn't been before.

They had stripped each other bare, emotionally and physically time and again and rebuilt their relationship, so it had a rock-solid foundation.

They agreed to work together, with a professional, to help them navigate the trauma of their past so it wouldn't, couldn't steal their future.

And they had confirmed their love with an engagement, a ring and a promise to do the best by each other.

"Thank you for forgiving me," Jaime whispered into her ear as they gazed back at the Stark family cabin.

"Thank you for fighting for your happiness, Jaime."

He struggled to keep the tears at bay, holding her hand tightly.

"Together, right kitten?"

"Always, Jaime. For all our days."

He nodded and kissed her hand, his green eyes locked on hers.

"For all our days, kitten. I can't fucking wait."

They locked up and hand in hand, walked to Jaime's Rover, ready to face whatever Cersei, Brienne or anyone else wanted the throw at them. They were Jaime and Sansa, and nothing would tear them apart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finds out about the engagement and they head south

Jaime and Sansa stopped by the ranch on their way home from the cabin, to pick up the kittens and reassure Robb and Dany that things were good with them. Jaime had told Sansa how both of them had helped him get his head on straight and they were eager to tell the family the news of their engagement.

Jaime had a few messages from his father; he knew that Tywin would not rest until Cersei was destroyed. Apparently Tywin's man had already 'found things of note' when it came to Cersei. When Jaime texted Tywin to say that they needed the jet since they were coming to King's Landing on the weekend, his father readily agreed to send the plane and said they'd speak more when he was in King’s Landing.

Myrcella left Jaime a text message saying that Mom hadn't been any worse than usual, except to make a few comments about Rickon. Cella also added that Tom was dodging all their mother’s calls, but at twenty, Cersei's influence over him was minimal. Both had been by to visit Tywin, and they credited Ned with restoring their relationship with their grandfather.

Jaime also knew that he’d set things in motion regarding Joff’s true parentage and that all his kids would likely need to take a test. Jaime didn’t give a flying fuck what some test said; Cella and Tom were his, no matter what. Sansa had agreed wholeheartedly.

More than getting Cersei out of his life, Jaime worried about the impact all of this would have on them, but Sansa reassured Jaime that they weren’t alone. There were Lannister's and Stark’s and Drogo’s and Marbrand’s and everyone cared for Jaime and his children.

Tyrion was the angriest Lannister over what Cersei had done to Jaime and had sent a flurry of text messages promising she would not get away with her behaviour. Jaime thought it might have something to do with how Tyrion had always put Jaime on a pedestal, and now Tyrion was getting a true idea of how bad Jaime’s marriage had been. In the early years, jealousy had almost driven them apart.

Jaime felt a hundred feet tall, having his family behind him. He promised to call Mel tomorrow and make their first therapy appointment together, and the warmth and excitement from Sansa's smile told Jaime it was the right call.

When they pulled into the ranch, it was almost dark.

“Ready for this?” Sansa asked him. She knew that Jaime would be on the hot seat, and there was no way around it.

“I am.”

He was relaxed and feeling good. Who knew the truth could be so freeing? And Sansa had agreed to marry him, so really, nothing could bring him down.

They were barely out of the SUV when Ned banged open the door and came running towards them.

"Uncle Jaime!" he cried, having missed Sansa and Jaime since they'd gone away.

He liked having the kittens, of course, but it was hard not having two of his favourite people nearby. Combined with Papa Lion leaving, it had been a tough few days for the little guy.

"Hey buddy," Jaime said, swinging him up and into his arms as Jaime reached for Sansa's hand. She gave a smile to her nephew.

“Hi, Aunty Sansa. You look pretty tonight,” Ned said, giving her a smile where his dimple popped. This kid would be a lady killer in the future.

"Hi, buddy. How are the kittens?"

"Sooooooo good, Aunty Sansa. Simba is getting big, and even Spike grew!"

Sansa laughed.

“I got to Facetime Papa Lion because he says we share Simba. And Simba meowed when he heard Papa Lion!”

Jaime loved that even when he wasn’t here, his father was so connected to the Starks.

“And how is Papa Lion, Ned?” Jaime asked.

“I think he’s lonely, Uncle Jaime and misses me.”

And there it was, out of the mouth of a child; Tywin Lannister was lonely. Sansa squeezed Jaime’s hand. They had both wondered if and when Tywin might move North more permanently. Jaime had said he’d love to see his father actually follow through on his date with Ms. Wyn, if only because it meant that the man hadn’t given up all hope. Only time would tell, though, and Jaime knew he couldn’t be pushed into anything – he was as stubborn as a goat. Wyn though, was lovely, a widower at thirty-five and Jaime hoped his father gave her a chance. 

They entered the ranch house to hear Jeyne, Robb, Ben, Dany, Drogo and Roc in the kitchen. Tank came running down the hallway and all but jumped into Sansa's arms as she bent down to cuddle him.

"Hey buddy, I've missed you," she whispered to her Frenchie. He squirmed and licked as Sansa laughed at his antics, giving him scratches and pats as he snorted and moaned.

"Everyone's waiting for you. I've heard them whispering all week," Ned said, giving both of them a knowing look.

Laughing, they walked in together and grinned at their family.

It took approximately two seconds for Dany to let out a shriek when she spotted the ginormous rock on Sansa's hand, followed closely by Jeyne, who surrounded Sansa, all hugs and kisses and wanting _all the details_.

Jaime put Ned down, as he was anxious to round up the kittens for Jaime's inspection. “You stay here, Uncle Jaime, I’ll find them all.”

Robb was looking at Sansa, who was positively glowing and then back at Jaime with a knowing smirk, as if he’d done the hard work and laid himself bare before the woman he loved. Jaime rolled his eyes at Robb but knew he owed him – big time.

"Good work, son," Robb said, winking at Jaime. "I take it things are better?"

"Much," was all Jaime would say.

What happened between him and Sansa at the cabin was private; sacred. It was something they would build the rest of their relationship on, and all Nosy Pants Stark needed to know, what that Jaime's head was on straight, and he was committed. Entirely, one hundred percent committed to Sansa. A lifelong commitment.

Marriage.

Home.

Family.

Kids. Gods, he hoped they had a whole hockey team full.

Jaime wanted it all; all these crazy people in their lives, that loved them and wouldn’t let them fail. It was a heady feeling for a man who had gone it alone for a long time.

"Good. Welcome to the family," Robb said, holding his hand out. Jaime grasped it and then was pulled into a hug. These Starks were an affection bunch. Jaime loved it. He grinned like a maniac as Drogo picked him up and spun him around.

“Good that your got your shit together, lion,” the big man said, clapping Jaime on the back.

It felt good that these people had fought for him and Sansa and he wanted them to know the truth. He knew that they would stand by him.

With the kids busy chasing kittens, Jaime sat the four adults down and explained everything that happened with Cersei. Sansa, as always, stood by his side, ever his rock.

Dany had tears streaming down her face as she shook her head. "I can’t. This is just too much. It is awful what she did, Jaime."

Drogo and Robb both looked ready to murder Cersei.

Jeyne, though, rose from her seat and came to Jaime, who was standing and pressed a kiss to his cheek and then hugged him. "We are family, Jaime. That's what you are. You let us in; we stick by one another, always."

Too choked up, Jaime hugged her back, meeting Robb's eyes.

"I know this is your kitchen, Jeyne, but let me cook with you," Jaime said softly into her ear.

Her grinned was wide. "Of course. You're family. No getting out of it now."

Knowing that Robb’s wife had fully accepted him into their lives, Jaime kissed her softly and thanked her.

Robb leaned in a look of intensity on his face.

“That is some fucked up shit you’re dealing with.”

Jaime nodded and wondered if this was the part where Robb told him to let Sansa go, so the ugliness of his life didn’t spill into hers.

“But don’t ever think we can’t fucking handle it, Jaime. We’re strong; we’re a pack. You fucking let us in and we deal with this shit together from now on.”

A bit stunned, still, at these people and how they just loved him, Jaime nodded.

Robb grinned. “Now, let’s cook some food!”

It was as simple and as deep as that. These Starks continued to stun him with their easy acceptance of him into their world.

Jaime donned an apron as Robb got everyone drinks, and Dany grilled Sansa on what type of wedding she wanted. Jaime shamelessly listened in, making a mental note of how prepared Sansa already was.

“Been planning this day for a while kitten?”

Jeyne snickered. “You should see her Pinterest boards, Jaime.”

Sansa pinked up, jutting her chin up. “I may be the type of woman who dreams of her wedding since she was a little girl.”

Jaime wrapped her in his arms, pressing a kiss to the spot on her neck that she loved, making her shiver. “Good. I can’t wait to make every single wedding dream come true. Anything you want, kitten, we’ll do it.”

“Really?”

Jaime nodded, grinning softly. His wedding to Cersei had been perfect, cold and for others.

Jaime knew his wedding to Sansa would be full of family, fun and laughter. And for them – what they wanted.

“I have a lot of things I’ve been dreaming of,” Sansa confessed and Jaime threw his head back in laughter.

“Anything you want, baby.”

The boys came back in, each carrying a kitten with Ser Pounce and Spike trailing behind.

“Why are you hugging Aunty Sansa, Uncle Jaime when there are kittens to play with?” Ned demanded.

Spike had spotted Jaime and all but clung to him. Jaime picked up the little ball of fur, watching as Sansa’s eyes went all melty and soft as she reached for the little terror.

“Hi baby,” she crooned, cuddling Spike to her chest, while Tank watched carefully, making sure no one was hurting his Mama.

“Cause I love Aunty Sansa and we were talking about our wedding,” Jaime responded to Ned, who’d pulled himself onto a stool at the island, looking suspiciously at what Jaime and his mother were making for supper.

“It’s roast chicken, potatoes and vegetables, Ned. Lose the worried look,” Jeyne told her eldest.

“Ok Mama,” he smiled angelically at her before turning back to Jaime.

“You’re having a wedding? Does Papa Lion know?”

Everyone laughed as talk turned to the wedding, the ranch and how Dany and Drogo’s house was coming along. Money made things happen and they were confident they could get the foundations poured in time and the frame up before the first snow. It would be close, but the huge bank account Dany now had ensured that a team was working on it almost full time.

Drogo had settled fully into life at the ranch, and he loved it here; Dany as well.

Sansa mentioned that she wanted to head down to King's Landing with Jaime for a time and wondered if Robb and Jeyne were ok with covering things for a little while.

Everyone knew what they’d been through, so spending time together was important.

Robb and Jeyne said it was no problem, and Dany and Drogo said they'd even go and stay at the farmhouse while they were in the south, taking care of Tank and the kittens.

The night was easy and enjoyable, things feeling like they had a week ago when Tom, Cella and Rickon had been here. Jaime realized how close he'd come to losing all of this; not just Sansa but this home that he was building for himself up north, and it made him even angrier that he'd given Cersei so much power.

"You're gonna be there for Ric next weekend?" Robb asked, and Sansa nodded.

"Yup. We're hoping to leave by Thursday, and the team arrives Friday night."

"Good. I know it's his second season, but it's nice to have family there for him."

Robb did not like or trust anything in the south, so Sansa knew he’d feel better having her with her little brother in Kings Landing. Ric was twenty-one, but Sansa and Robb tended to hover still. 

The evening passed comfortably, as the three couples, now familiar and happy with one another, discussed any topic other than Cersei and what she might do.

Later, Ned came and found Jaime and curled up in his lap, while the kittens passed out in a heap by the large fireplace that dominated the room. They had their heads together, one dark, one blonde, whispering about something.

Sansa melted, watching Jaime with Ned and looked down at her ring.

She was engaged, which meant a wedding and then, hopefully, babies. Sansa could practically see their children in Jaime’s arms and she wanted that more than anything.

Jaime caught her soft look and winked, stroking a hand down Ned's back until he finally transferred him to Robb to carry to bed. Before they left, Sansa hugged her bother and thanked him for stepping in and having their back.

"Your man has some heavy shit in his life, Sansa. I can't imagine being wrapped up with a woman like that. But he needs to know that we're Starks; we don't scare easily."

Sansa choked back the tears. "I know, big brother. We're going to go to his therapist when we're in King's Landing."

Robb kissed her forehead and squeezed her again. "I'm happy for you, San. You deserve the world, and I only wish Mom and Dad could be here to see how happy you are."

Sansa nodded.

"Call the others, San. Share the good news," Robb's gently ordered, and Sansa promised she would.

That night as they unpacked and settled back into their home, Tank sniffed through each room until he finally passed out on his dog bed. They'd agreed to let the kittens stay with Ned, even the tabby that was Tom's.

When they were finally settled, Jaime sent a group text to Cella, Tom, Tywin, Tyrion and Marg. There was a big group Facetime, with Jaime holding Sansa his arms in the kitchen.

"Hi guys," Jaime said, unable to keep the grin from his face. He wanted to take out a front-page ad that this woman was going to be his wife, and he planned on posting it all over his social media accounts the moment they got through telling their families.

"HOLY SHIT, SANSA!" Cella cried suddenly, spotting the Lannister diamond on her third finger.

"Way to go, Dad," Tommen said, grinning.

Jaime adored how much his kids loved Sansa.

"Way to spoil the surprise guys," Jaime said, smirking at them.

Tywin looked pleased, supremely confident that this had been the outcome when Jaime had first mentioned Sansa and offered his congratulations. He made a vague mention of having a dinner party to celebrate when they were in the south.

"Sansa, this is amazing," Marg gushed. "We're going to be sisters!"

Before Tyrion could react, Cella spoke again.

"OMG, do you know what type of dress you want? And the ceremony? Can I come dress shopping? Can I help? I have so many ideas," she cried excitedly.

Sansa laughed and cuddled closer to Jaime. "Of course you two can come wedding dress shopping with me, but we haven't made any plans."

"Don't wait too long, I'm not getting any younger," came Tywin's muttered response and Sansa knew the man was desperate for more Lannister babies. Truth be told, so was she.

They confirmed that they would be in King's Landing by Thursday and that this weekend they were busy with hockey.

"However," Jaime said, seeing his father's disgruntled expression, "Sansa has agreed to stay south for a bit longer. Three weeks is what we are hoping for."

Tywin grunted his pleasure.

"We have lots to do, including finalizing the agreement for Winterfell wines in both our restaurants and Marg's hotels, setting a date for the wedding and dealing with less pleasant topics."

Then, as if he realized how harsh he sounded, Tywin gentled his voice.

"Welcome to the family, Sansa. You are a more than worthy addition to the Lannister clan."

Everyone else rolled their eyes at Tywin and how pompous he sounded, but Sansa thought it was sweet.

"Thank you for having phenomenal taste in jewelry," Sansa said, flashing her ring.

"Fuck, that's one hell of a rock. Good things diamonds don't suit me," Marg said, winking at Sansa. She wore massive ruby on her third finger and loved how different it was.

After they signed off with Jaime's family, Sansa reached Jon and Arya at the farm, and they got Val and Gendry, and they went through the entire announcement, again.

Arya's eyes narrowed as she looked at Jaime. "Done being a dick?"

Jaime grinned and nodded as Sansa hissed at her sister to have some manners.

Arya shrugged. "Sister, it's all about the pack. Just need to make sure a lion is worth letting in."

Sansa sighed and looked at Jaime, who nodded. Sansa then told them what had happened with Cersei, and everyone was suitably outraged. Jon, who had probably been the least enthusiastic about the Lannister's and Jaime, looked ready to murder Cersei with his bare hands.

"It's not right," he kept muttering and shooting looks through the screen to Sansa and Jaime.

"No, Jon, it's not, but now you know why and hopefully, we can count on you to be in our corner."

Jon promised he would be, just as the doorbell rang.

“That's Bran and Jojen," Sansa said, signing off with Jon and Arya.

She ushered her brother and his boyfriend into the kitchen, where Bran gave a cold look to Jaime.

At twenty-three, Bran was mostly chill, but Jaime could see the anger on his face. Jo, twenty-four, looked far more willing to forgive and listen to Jaime’s story. 

Jaime knew he'd hurt Bran deeply with his behaviour; perhaps not as much as Sansa, but close. Bran had been an advocate for Jaime since he'd come North, and they were close. Jaime had some making up to do with the chef.

"Please sit while I explain what happened," Jaime said. He'd make no excuses for his behaviour and be completely honest. Bran deserved that. Sighing, Jaime gave them a detailed version of his hellish marriage, Cersei’s threats and the latest phone call from her.

When Jaime was done, both Bran and Jo looked stunned. Then Bran's eyes narrowed.

"You cut us out, Jaime. That's not what family does."

Sansa, who'd held Jaime's hand the entire time, squeezed.

"I did and I know that now. I'm learning. I make no excuses. What I did was wrong, and I'm sorry. I hurt people, and I know that." Jaime sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. "It's hard to explain the level of fear I had, coupled with the need to protect my children. When she threatened Sansa, I turned inwards as I had for my entire marriage."

Sansa watched as Jaime struggled to explain his actions to her brother. Her man was open, raw, vulnerable and while she appreciated that Bran was looking out for her, Jaime did not need a guilt trip.

"Brandon Stark, I love you, but I do not need you to be angry for me. If you are angry at Jaime because he hurt you, and your friendship, that is between the two of you. But I've forgiven him. We've agreed to see Jaime's therapist together, and we just spent five days together, reconnecting with one another. We are solid, Bran.”

Bran looked a bit chagrined and nodded and then looked at Jo, who must have communicated something to Bran.

"We have a therapist. We see her every two weeks for the past eight months.”

Sansa looked stunned. "You two?" Bran and Jo were the epitome of #relationship goals. Sansa didn’t know if they’d ever even had a fight.

"Being gay, while more socially acceptable in this day and age, still has certain challenges. Losing Mom and Dad didn't help. I can be quite closed off and isolate myself. We own a business together. And we're unsure if we want children,” Bran explained.

Bran had come out shortly after his twenty-first birthday, and begun to date Jo a few months later. 

Jaime and Sansa listened, knowing that Bran rarely opened himself up like this, to anyone.

Jo smiled softly and laid a hand on Bran’s arm. "I want them; Bran is unsure. We were arguing all the time about it. How would we do it? Should we adopt? Does he even want them? It was a lot. Our therapist is a godsend. She helps us see each other’s point of view, gives us things to work on. We still haven’t made a decision, but we can talk with each other about it.”

Jaime and Sansa just sat there looking at them. They were so in love, so in sync with one another, it was hard to believe. But everything they said made sense as well.

"Add in a demanding career and the fact that we both didn't have a lot of dating history before getting together, having someone help us with our relationship has probably saved us some heartache. And a hell of a lot of fights."

Jo was rubbing Bran's back, who looked slightly uncomfortable sharing all of this with his sister.

"I'm glad you two have decided to have help, and I'm sorry if I'm overreacting. I like you, Jaime, a lot. And I watched how much my sister gave up to help raise me and Rickon. I hated seeing her hurt."

"Oh, Bran," Sansa said, rising and coming to hug him. "I love you so much, little brother."

Brandon wrapped his arms around her. "I love you as well, Sansa."

"Family sticks by one another, even when we mess up."

"I know. I know he's your family, San."

"Then forgive him, Bran. Like I have."

Bran gave a little sob, as the two Starks held on to one another.

Bran and Jo stayed for a little while longer, talking about King's Landing and the completion of the shows. Bran was quite excited about Jaime's YouTube idea and was eagerly giving him ideas. When they finally left, it was close to midnight, and Jaime and Bran embraced.

Finally, back in their bed, Sansa cuddled into Jaime's arms. "I'm not sure if it's supposed to be like this, but holy hell has getting engaged been emotional."

Jaime chuckled softly. "No, my love, it's not. But I think we're stronger now. We've withstood this storm and we have some amazing people standing with us."

"It's incredible you're willing to try again, Jaime."

He hugged her closer. "With you, my darling, it's as easy as breathing."

Content, Sansa let herself drift into sleep, knowing that Jaime loved her, and their foundation was rock solid.

* * *

True to his word, Jaime had a skeleton crew back in the North to finish taping his last episode at Sansa's winery. Pod, Dickon, Dany and a couple sound guys showed up on Tuesday, and they worked all day on Wednesday to get what they wanted for the winery.

Sansa, riding high from her engagement and their reconciliation, practically glowed through the taping, laughing when Jaime made a point of showing off her ring.

"Kitten, what is that on your finger?"

Sansa rolled her eyes, knowing Jaime was in his element in front of the camera. He was a natural. She couldn't wait to see what he'd do with his own YouTube channel, free from some of the constraints of the Network.

"Well, my boyfriend proposed."

"Lucky boyfriend," Jaime said, wiggling his eyebrows as he grasped her hand and brought it to his mouth to kiss. "He has excellent taste."

"He does."

Jaime didn't care; he pulled Sansa close and kissed her, unconcerned with Pod and Dickon taping it.

"So my brilliant, fiancé," Jaime said, loving that word, "Tell us about Winterfell Winery."

Sansa enthusiastically described her operation, distribution and product line, mentioning that she now had partnerships in the south with the Lannister owned restaurants as well as the Tyrell hotel group. Jaime was so proud of her that he couldn't wipe the smile off his face and lobbed all manner of questions at her as they toured her operation. She easily answered them all.

Smart women were so freaking hot!

After wrapping their final episode, Sansa spent time with Louise, preparing for her absence. Louise reassured Sansa that they had things well in control and that whatever help they needed, there were plenty of Stark family members around.

“You’re a phone call away, San. And once we get through Halloween, things are calm until December. Go south with your man; let him spoil you.”

Sansa hugged her friend hard. Louise deserved a raise and her own office and perhaps a new title. Maybe Chief Operating Officer. Sansa would chat with Tywin about it. Things were happening at the Winery, and Sansa rewarded loyalty.

Pod and Jaime spent hours on Wednesday going over the episodes they had left to air, editing them. There would be more work to do, but it could be done when Jaime was in King’s Landing.

They had aired two more since the first one, cooking with kids and preparing for an unexpected event, and the reaction to Ned Stark was phenomenal. Addam had said that the Network was calling daily to beg Jaime to stay, offering him more money than ever and full creative control.

One look at Sansa as she was hunkered over her laptop with Louise and Jaime had his answer.

He wanted a life with this woman.

He wanted to be home with his new family.

He wanted what he hadn't had last time.

And no amount of money, control or fame was worth giving any of that up.

"No, Addam, at least not now."

"I get it, Jaime, I do." Jaime loved how his friend did get it and didn’t pressure him on it.

"Any word on Brienne?"

Addam was tapped into the entire entertainment world in a way that Jaime avoided.

Addam sighed. "She's been making the rounds. No one is biting, and I haven't heard a whiff of negatively about you. It seems that Varys took our threats seriously, even though the 'investigation' is still ongoing."

It was all so exhausting, and Jaime hated it. Oddly enough, he didn't miss Brienne. She had broken his trust, and her behaviour had been so awful that it tainted their entire friendship.

Jaime and Addam made plans to meet up in King’s Landing. Addam wanted to meet Rickon, and Elia was chomping at the bit to catch up with Sansa and talk wedding.

Jaime had posted a selfie of him and Sansa on his IG account and it had gone bloody viral. Their engagement was all anyone was talking about in the South.

“It’s fucking madness, Jaime. You’re walking into a media shit storm down here. I hope you’re prepared.”

“We are.”

Tywin, Elia and Addam had been working like dogs to make sure Cersei didn’t cause any problems, and that the Brienne situation was ‘managed.’

Jaime realized with startling clarity how much more he had gained than lost, with Elia, Robb and Drogo now new friends and in his life. Brienne was barely a blip on his radar anymore.

The craziest part of everything, as how much the Starks didn't seem to either care or realize how much money that not only Jaime but Tywin had. As Jaime cooked dinner for him and Sansa on Wednesday night, he watched as she made lists and puttered around their house, gathering things she required for their extended stay in King's Landing. He wondered how she would adjust to life in the south, even for a few weeks.

Jaime wanted to spoil the hell out of her and hoped that she would let him. He'd love to see her in the stores down in King's Landing and could imagine the smile on her face. His loft was just a bit north of downtown, in a trendy area with all the best restaurants, art galleries, coffee shops and bars. They would be able to walk through the busy streets, go to the farmer's market and soak in the best the city had to offer.

And hopefully, the security people that Tywin had arranged for would keep the worst of the media at bay. Jaime wanted nothing to spoil Sansa’s time in the south.

That evening, Jaime sprawled on the bed as Sansa packed for both of them.

"You're quite good at this," he complimented her, flashing her a typical cocky Jaime smile.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Yes and you are surprisingly bad." Her look was pointed as if she didn’t believe he couldn’t pack his own suitcase.

Jaime shrugged. "Most of my life, I've had people to do such things for my love."

Sansa paused as she added more clothing to her ever-growing pile. "Are you sure I won't embarrass you?"

She had been worried about this for days, ever since Jaime had mentioned her staying with him for a bit longer. Sansa had wanted to travel, but after her parents had died, there just hadn't been time. Occasionally, in the past year, she'd gone to some of Ric's games with Arya, but she'd never been to King's Landing yet. Sansa had seen the labels that Elia, Marg and Cella wore. Hell, she'd seen the names that Jaime and Tywin wore.

Jaime straightened, immediately serious.

"Kitten, what's going on in that brain of yours?"

Sansa both loved and hated how Jaime could read her like a book.

A month. They'd been together for just over four weeks, and he already knew her so well.

She worried her lip and put down the blouse she was holding.

"I'm not stupid. I know how wealthy the Lannister's are, Jaime. I'm not. Most of my clothes come from Target or the Gap. I have hardly any designer labels, and I'm not sophisticated like some of the women I'm sure you are used to."

Jaime grabbed her hands and tugged her closer, so she stood between his legs, and then waited until those blue eyes he loved met his.

"Sansa, you are my entire heart; the other half of my soul. I have waited my entire life for you, baby. I won't tell you that being this wealthy is a hardship, because mostly, it's not. And I won't belittle your fears about fitting in. I hope that you'll allow me and Myrcella to help you navigate our world. Not because you're not good enough for it, because you are. But because I want you to be comfortable there."

Sansa sniffed and choked back tears. She was such an emotional wreck these days.

"As long as you promise to tell me if I do something that's not right."

"I will, but Sansa, there is nothing you could do that will embarrass me or upset me. Just be you."

Sansa did remember the many, many compromising situations that Jaime had been caught in, didn’t she?

"Alright."

"Can I help you pack?"

She shook her head and laughed. "No, I'll be fine."

She kissed him softly and then turned to finish getting ready for King's Landing, hoping that Jaime was right and she wouldn't embarrass him when she was down in the south. She knew they were engaged, she knew that Jaime wanted nothing to do with a prenup, but she had serious doubts on whether she could spend his money the way he seemed to think she should.

She had grown up with a solid northern work ethic and the need to provide for herself. It was so odd thinking about how wealthy Jaime was. Up North, he was just her boyfriend… er, fiancé. Sansa still loved that word.

Her soon to be husband had a generous heart, and Sansa wouldn't do anything to take advantage of it.

But maybe she'd let him buy her a pair of shoes or two, but only if he insisted, she thought, grinning like a kid at Christmas thinking of all the pretty clothes. After all, she’d hate to upset Jaime by denying him the chance to spoil her, right?

* * *

"Jaime, I know I was given the tour by your father, but this is incredible!"

Jaime was so used to the Lannister family jet that whenever he flew it in, it had become routine. But seeing it through Sansa's eyes brought the wonder back and reminded him that not everyone travelled like this.

Her comment last night, about embarrassing him, had stuck with Jaime and he'd sent a quick text message to Cella, to make sure his penthouse loft was clean and ready for them, and that Cella would be around to spend time with Sansa. He wanted Sansa comfortable and happy in King’s Landing.

**Cella**: Dad, of course! I am so excited to see both of you. And Ric.

**Jaime**: Yes. The hockey player. Oh, joy.

**Cella**: LOL! Dad STOP. If I take Sansa shopping, you have to come along w/ Ric while we get him a new suit. I was thinking of Tom Ford but with a tapered leg since he's so slim.

**Jaime**: I wonder how willing he'd be to push his style boundaries?

Jaime remembered the first time his father had ever taken him to the Lannister family tailor and he’d donned his first bespoke suit. It was an unforgettable experience, and one Jaime knew Ric would remember for a long time to come.

Jaime knew that there were several ways a man could distinguish himself when it came to wearing a bespoke suit. While his father may prefer traditional prints and clean lines, Jaime was known to throw a bit of flair into the mix every now and again. He had a lovely black dinner jacket with gold accents he'd worn on occasion, as well as some with bolder patterns.

Now he watched as Sansa tried to hide her excitement over the jet. He leaned closer.

"Don't."

She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Don't hide you. Be joyful, kitten. Take it all in. Have fun and be swept away. I want you to feel like a Queen, my love," he whispered against her ear and then tugged on her earlobe. "Let me woo you, Sansa."

"Jaime," she said, breathless as he dragged her onto his lap and dug his fingers into her hair, kissing her passionately, making her moan until a discreet cough alerted him to the fact that they were ready to take off.

Sansa blushed and sat in her own seat, but didn't let go of Jaime's hand. The moment they were at altitude, Jaime dismissed the stewardess and dragged her back onto his lap.

_Thank gods she was wearing a skirt_, and he thought as he let his hands trail up her slim thighs.

"My naughty kitten is about to join the mile-high club," Jaime told her, watching her breath hitch and not giving her a chance to argue.

She rocked against him as Jaime slipped a finger inside her, finding her wet and ready. He parted her seam, stroking her again and again until she was mad with need. Jaime slipped his dick out from his pants in a deft move and Sansa sunk down on him, taking him inside, the slight twinge of pressure as she seated herself entirely on him.

Their eyes locked.

"Jaime."

"Sansa."

Jaime cupped her ass, her skirt still covering her as she began to move, sliding almost all the way off and then slamming down on him. He tugged at a nipple through her blouse, uncaring that he was making a spot through the fabric until he felt her pussy flutter around him.

She was grinding down on him, thrusting herself against him, seeking that extra pressure that would see her detonate around him, and Jaime squeezed her ass, urging her on.

Sansa chasing her pleasure, using him to bring them both over? It was like watching poetry being written and Jaime lived for it.

"What do you want, baby?" He nuzzled at her neck, rubbing his short beard against her soft skin, inhaling the smell that was uniquely Sansa.

His women.

His mate.

His life.

"More." She ground down again. “Please, Jaime… oh god, yes, more…”

Jaime grinned and stroked her clit, which was as hard as could be, loving how her pupils dilated as she kept her eyes locked on him.

"God I love your hands," she confessed and picked up the pace, until she was bucking wildly on him and he had to capture her scream as she came all over him, soaking them both as he erupted inside her, her tight velvet heat milking every last drop of come from his body.

Sansa collapsed into his arms as they tried to gather themselves. Sansa was appalled at the mess they were, and luckily Jaime had packed a change of clothes. She would have been even more pissed if she could see what she looked like, but Jaime loved it. She looked loved; so very, very loved.

"You planned that!" she accused him, as he laughed at her. His proper little wolf, who'd just had her first orgasm at thirty-thousand feet.

When they exited the plane, Jaime handed his father's crew a bag with their clothes and told them it needed to be laundered and then grabbed Sansa's hand and hurried her towards his beloved Jag. The air in the south was warm, nothing like the brisk fall morning they'd just left, and the sun was shining.

Jaime soaked in the moment. He was beyond excited that she was here, in his world for a bit of time.

"You're happy," Sansa said, somewhat incredulously. She thought of Brienne's words then that this is where he belonged, and not North, not with her.

As if reading her mind, Jaime winked and grinned. "Because you're here, and we have time together. I'm ready for our life in the North, kitten. So very ready. But now? Hell yeah, I'm happy to have you here."

Sansa cocked her head and looked at him as he gunned the throaty engine of the Jag.

She would not allow Brienne's lies to spoil this. She would believe Jaime and that he wanted a life, with her. And perhaps, it wasn't all or nothing. Surely with Lannister money, they could have both. How difficult would it be to spend a weekend a month in King's Landing?

Deciding then and there not to worry, which was something Sansa was quite good at, she gave Jaime a brilliant smile and settled her hand on his neck, stroking him in a way in which he loved. He arched into her touch.

"Show me the south, Jaime Lannister."

His answering grin was everything. "It would be my pleasure, Sansa Stark." He paused. "And hopefully yours as well." He winked.

Sansa threw her head back and laughed, feeling impossibly lighthearted and deeply in love.

This man, this life, this adventure that awaited them – she was ready.

More than ready.

Sansa was eagerly rushing headlong into their future, knowing that she was writing her own happily ever after with this incredible man by her side.

Her lion.

Her mate.

Her Jaime.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Sansa explore King's Landing and Papa Lion makes an appearance

* * *

_ King’s Landing _

Jaime had one eye on the road and one on his fiancé as they cruised into King's Landing.

Sansa's little gasps of delight reminded Jaime that the woman he loved, had, in many regards, lived a very sheltered life. She'd been forced to become a pseudo-parent to her younger brothers when her parents died, and she hadn't had the opportunities to travel and see Westeros - not the way that he had.

He vowed then and there that he would take trips with her to show her everything that this world could offer.

"Jaime, it's wonderful," Sansa said, beaming at him. The sunlight caught her ring, which sparkled, and Jaime felt such love and possessiveness surge through him, that he could only reach for her hand and bring it to his lips. He loved seeing his mother’s ring on her finger, announcing to everyone that she was his. If that made him a caveman, Jaime didn’t care one little bit.

"Where do you live again?" she asked, eyes curious.

"Old King's Landing in the heart of the city, kitten," he told her, thinking about the neighbourhood he'd called home since his divorce. It had been a soothing balm to his soul after the cold mansion in which he’d made his life with Cersei.

"There is a massive hotel that looks like a castle on the highest hill and the rest of the city was built around it. It's called Chateau Rouge, although no one is sure it was ever really a castle – most thought it was always just a hotel. My neighbourhood is the oldest in the city, with cobblestone streets, hills, and lots of little shops and cafes."

Jaime loved it and had flourished here after leaving Cersei. He could walk almost anywhere he needed to be and had spent months losing himself in the twisty little streets.

"It sounds wonderful," Sansa said, giving him a warm smile.

"It's pretty great. My restaurant is a five-minute walk from my building, and we're close to Blackwater Bay. The nights are filled with people, and it's alive, you know."

There were other areas of King's Landing that were common to a big city.

A fashion district where many of the high-end designers had their shops, although many had little boutiques in Old King's Landing.

Marg and Tyrion lived in a penthouse in the fashion district, since it was trendy and Marg had a serious shopping habit.

There was the financial district, where his father had three floors in the Lannister Building and ran his empire. Jaime avoided it at all possible costs, but his father was practically like a king in his glass and chrome towers, looking down over everyone else.

A short drive outside the central part of the city, there were stately mansions. Cersei still lived there, having gotten their estate in the divorce, as did his father.

There was an area just outside Old King's Landing that was lined with expensive brownstones and apartment buildings. Many wealthy young families choose to live there. Jaime knew Elia had a place there.

Of course, there were the grittier areas of King's Landing, an area affectionally known as Flea Bottom, which had clubs and lower-income housing. The hockey arena was down in Flea Bottom, along with their baseball stadium as well, and Jaime had found some spectacular up and coming chefs down there, doing creative shit in their tiny hole in the wall restaurants.

Jaime might be a food snob, but he wasn't a people snob. He loved talent, no matter where it came from. He'd eaten some fantastic food truck meals when he'd attended a local music festival with Myrcella, and he was always on the lookout for staff to add to _Le Plate D'Or_.

His in-car phone system buzzed, and he saw a message pop up from his father.

**Tywin**: I take it you have landed. Plans for tonight?

Jaime grinned and looked at Sansa. He planned to wander through Old Town with Sansa, stopping and buying her whatever she wished, eating when they felt like it.

Rickon was flying in tomorrow, and Jaime knew that both Sansa and Cella were looking forward to spending time with him.

Next Saturday night Jaime was taking over and cooking at his restaurant, putting on the big show for her, but until then, their life was somewhat fluid and they had no official plans.

**Jaime**: Just landed. Let me talk to Sansa.

No sooner had Jaime texted his father back, when Tyrion's came through.

**Tyrion**: You're here! My wife is chomping at the bit to see Sansa. Plans for tonight?

Jaime laughed at his family as another one popped up.

**Cella**: Dad! Sansa! Welcome to KL! Plans for tonight? I'm free, but Tom is working at Dad's place, so you're stuck with me.

"I guess we should make plans with them," Sansa said, reading Jaime's messages. She loved how Jaime's family was rallying around him, even after what he'd revealed about Cersei. She saw how much he truly appreciated their support and she was proud of him for letting them in and not pulling back.

He shrugged.

"I'll call them when we get to the flat. My plan was to wander through Old Town with you this afternoon, stopping to eat when something catches our eye. Maybe we can make plans with them tomorrow."

“Or we could see them tonight, love. They seem eager.”

Jaime was greedy. He'd come so close to losing her, and he wanted all the Sansa time. He loved knowing that his family loved her, but she was his. Still, she had a point.

“Alright. I’ll think about it.” He was a bit pouty, but maybe if he got it over with, they’d give them a bit of space. Or maybe not.

Sansa giggled and then turned back to watch the different areas whiz by as Jaime played tour guide.

When they crossed into Old Town, she knew immediately, because the streets were cobblestone and impossibly narrow, the buildings close together, and the hills abundant. Given that it was a bright, sunny fall day, the tourists were out in full force, and when Jaime crested one hill, Sansa gasped as Chateau Rouge came into view, and in the back, Blackwater Bay.

It was all so incredible, and she felt so blessed to be here, to have this time with Jaime in the capital. Sansa had always wanted to travel, but it just hadn't been in the cards with her parents' untimely deaths. She'd always felt selfish when she'd put any of her needs above that of her family.

"It's amazing," she breathed, and he grunted. It was a stunning sight and one that he woke up to almost every day. Then she frowned. "But what happens when it snows? These streets must be a nightmare."

Jaime threw his head back and laughed, utterly delighted by her.

"Kitten, it rarely snows in the south."

She blushed. "I forgot," she said softly. "I sound like a country bumpkin, don't I?"

Jaime stilled and pulled the car over. He didn’t like how she put herself down.

"Sansa, look at me," he said softly, and she turned to see his green eyes on her. "Kitten, you don't sound like anything but someone excited to explore somewhere new. I'm so happy to have you down here, in my home, Sansa. I know our life is in the North, but I'm proud of what I built here after everything imploded with Cersei. And I love that you are here with me. Your excitement is amazing, baby."

"I always wanted to travel," she confessed, and Jaime cupped her face, stroking her cheek. Sansa leaned into his soft, gentle touch.

"Then we'll travel. Anywhere you want, Sansa."

She saw the promise in Jaime's eyes and her heart swelled with love for this man.

"I'd like that."

His answering smile was a promise Sansa knew Jaime would keep. This man would do anything to see her happy, and the feeling was incredible.

"Sansa, my job is to make you ridiculously happy for the rest of our lives."

"Oh, Jaime."

He nuzzled the tips of their noses. "It's true, baby. That ring is a promise that we make each other's dreams come true, together."

Sansa adored how ridiculously romantic her fiancé was. He was so dedicated to their happiness.

"We can walk up to the Chateau once we get settled," Jaime told her. "I think you'll love it. They even have this little room where you can have a proper tea service," he said, and Sansa's eyes lit.

With that settled, he gunned the throaty engine and turned down twisty streets, until he climbed again, finally pulling up outside an industrial looking brick building that was all his. Not that he lived in the entire thing. He only occupied the penthouse, but when he'd been going through his divorce, his father had convinced him to invest in the old brewery. There were five units below his, with Jaime having the top two floors that he’d converted into his living space.

Pleased his parking spot was open, Jaime cut the engine to the Jag and then hurried to open Sansa's door. Their luggage would be delivered within the half-hour, and then his kitten could nest to her heart's content.

Jaime was ridiculously excited to see their clothing blended in his home, the way it had been in the farmhouse in the North.

The brewery building, as Jaime referred to it, sat at the top of the hill, and with him being in the penthouse, Jaime had truly one in a million view of the bay on old Chateau.

He gave Sansa the code to his private door, and she giggled adorably, and then they stepped into the modern lift he'd had installed, as he pressed P.

"Penthouse? How mid-life crisis of you," she teased gently. He nipped at her ear, pulling her closer.

"Behave. I'm about to be a married man, kitten. No more any life crisis for me."

Jaime loved how dreamy her eyes went when he spoke of them getting married, and he couldn't help himself as he leaned down to capture her lips.

"Fuck, Sansa. I love you so much," he told her as she wound her long legs around him and wrapped herself up in his arms.

He was lost in her, all of her, when they were at the top. The door slid open, and Jaime tugged her into his home.

He'd never had a woman here, other than Brienne, and that had been as a friend and colleague. It was crazy to think that five weeks ago he'd gone North and now, the first time he was back home, it was with a woman he was planning on pledging his life to.

He remembered packing his bag, thinking about how he'd miss King's Landing, but eager for something new.

How could he have ever imagined what awaited him there?

Jaime opened to the door and stood back, watching Sansa's reaction to his home.

It was decidedly his, and his alone. Jaime had chosen every single piece of furniture, every single piece of art, every single photograph here. Myrcella had lent her advice, but this was his place, his refuge after his disaster of a marriage and the ugly divorce.

The penthouse had an open concept style, with each room blending into the other. He'd kept a few bedrooms down the hallway, and the master bedroom was a massive loft that took up almost the entire second floor with a metal and wooden staircase leading upstairs.

There were floor to ceiling windows on one side, with an exposed brick wall and treated hardwood and slate floors throughout the space. Jaime had used whites, greys, muted blues and natural greens, staying away from anything red or gold.

There were also some nods to the building's previous incantation with beams still exposed, and old beer bottles converted into light fixtures.

Comfort was his number one priority when it came to picking out his new furniture, so there were rugs on the floors, both cloth and leather couches with pillows that begged a person to sink into them.

He'd kept as many natural elements as possible, with a massive wooden table, white marble kitchen counters with stainless steel appliances.

Sansa's mouth had dropped open as she turned back to him. He was nervous, he could admit, waiting for her verdict.

"Jaime, this is wonderful! I love it so much," she gushed as she pushed farther into his home.

Jaime let out a relieved breath and gave her the tour. "It's as much yours as mine now, kitten."

She was drooling over his walk-in closet when the intercom rang, and Jaime darted back downstairs to get their luggage. When their suitcases were in the bedroom, Sansa rubbed her hands together gleefully and started to unpack.

"I am not living out of a suitcase," she told him.

Secretly Jaime hoped that maybe some of her clothing could stay here permanently, so they didn't have to pack quite so much as they went back and forth between here and Winterfell.

A few hours after they'd landed, Sansa was finally satisfied with the space she'd carved out for herself and was eager to go exploring. Jaime was pleased when she put on sensible shoes - comfortable runners with capris and a pretty top, as she grabbed her purse, sunglasses and a light jacket.

"I'm ready," she told him.

Jaime had been lounging on his large California king bed, watching her putter around his bedroom, the feeling of rightness settling over him. A part of him had wanted to coax her into bed, but he'd seen the excitement in her eyes about seeing somewhere new, and it made Jaime feel amazing that he could give her this experience.

"Happy kitten?" he said, brushing his lips against her.

She nodded. "I am. Your home is amazing. Thank you for inviting me."

He smiled at how polite she was. He'd told his family their plans. Cella said she'd find them later; she lived a few blocks away from Jaime and knew Old Town well. Marg complained that she was not hiking her pregnant ass around those hilly streets and to text when they'd found a place to eat, while Tywin said he'd meet them later for dinner. It seemed there would be no escaping the Lannister's tonight.

He grabbed his runners and a light jacket as well, and then, taking her hand, they exited their penthouse.

"So, what do you want to see first?" Jaime asked, keeping his hand in hers.

Her eyes were sparkling. "The Chateau!" she said, and Jaime grinned at her enthusiasm. Sansa loved how he never made her feel silly.

"Sounds good. But first, let's grab a coffee at my favourite café."

It was a street over from Jaime's loft, and the barista smiled and called his name when Jaime entered. Ben was a big guy, mid thirties, with a neatly trimmed beard and more muscles than anyone working an espresso machine should have. He also played in a band and had a total hipster vibe, and Jaime knew the man had to beat the women off him.

And he was blatantly checking Sansa out.

Jaime grunted.

"Hey, Jai! Welcome back from the North!" Ben called, seeing Jaime walk in. There was a warm smile on the big man’s face.

"Ben, good to be back," Jaime said. The did a quick man-hug thing, and Jaime slapped his friend on the back.

Ben sent a flirty wink Sansa's way. "And who might you be?" he said, a throaty growl in his voice.

"Sansa, Jaime's fiancé," she said, and Jaime's chest puffed out. Thank fuck she’d said that because Jaime was just about to lose his shit on his friend if he didn’t stop eye-fucking Sansa.

And god, did he liked how that sounded. Fucking right, she was his fiancé, and everyone they met would know it.

Ben's eyes widened, and he glanced between the two of them before a huge grin lit his face.

Sansa held out her hand and her ring flashed as Ben’s eyes landed on the massive diamond.

"Alright, man. Way to go. Welcome to Old Town, Sansa, Jaime's fiancé," Ben teased her gently as if that were her name. 

Sansa blushed, but Jaime loved it and pulled her close.

"I want you to introduce yourself like that to everyone we meet," he whispered in her ear.

It would be even better when she said, Sansa Lannister, Jaime's wife.

Sansa's little giggle was everything.

“Jaime,” she said, tapping him lightly on the chest while he kissed her neck. He couldn’t get enough of her.

As soon Ben started on Jaime's Americano and Sansa's latte, his soon to be wife also spotted the lemon bars, and Jaime ordered her one of those as well, his cock going rock hard as she moaned, biting into the sweet treat.

"So good," she said. Jaime leaned in and licked her lips.

"Tart," he purred, and she wiggled a bit. "Are you getting wet, Sansa?" he whispered in her ear.

She winked. "Bet your ass I am, Jaime."

Then she pulled him back out into the bright autumn sunshine, laughing as he groaned. “Let’s explore!”

They climbed the cobblestone streets, making their way to the edge of Old Town, where the Chateau Rouge sat perched over Blackwater Bay. Jaime gave her a mini-history lesson, clearly loving where he lived. Sansa hung on his every word, enjoying this entire neighbourhood.

Somehow when Jaime had talked of King's Landing, it had seemed like this vast impersonal metropolis, but this was wonderful.

This was a little enclave of people that seemed to know Jaime as they called out to him, and it hummed with an energy Sansa hadn't felt anywhere else. She loved the twisty, windy streets, the uneven cobblestones, the history that was here. There was even a tree that had grown around a cannonball that was left over from when King's Landing had been invaded hundreds of years ago.

They passed little second-hand book stores, boutiques, and art galleries. There were vendors selling flowers, and cafés roasting their coffee beans and jewelry stores with truly unique pieces. She itched to pop into the stores, but Jaime assured her they had plenty of time.

"A few days and you'll know this place like the back of your hand," he told her.

Sansa was in love with Old Town by the time they crested the last hill, and the castle came into view.

When she had been little, Sansa had always wanted to be a princess. She'd spent endless hours dressing up her barbies in princess gowns, having them meet a handsome prince. She'd begged for a castle one year for Christmas and had been delighted when Santa had brought her one. And now she was standing in a real-life castle and Sansa didn't care if Jaime told her it had always been a hotel. It was spectacular.

Her fiancé, and Sansa loved that word as much as Jaime, wandered through the expansive lobby. They stopped, and window shopped at some of the higher-end shops in the hotel, and then Jaime checked his expensive watch and saw that tea time was beginning.

Stunned and delighted that he'd sit through something so utterly feminine with her, she allowed herself to sink into the afternoon of being catered too.

Jaime made funny little comments at the petit fours and finger sandwiches and then asked her again if she was ok if his family joined them tonight for dinner.

"There is a great French place, tucked away that only locals know about, but their food is almost as good as mine," he told her. "I can get us a reservation for 7 pm."

Sansa was moaning as she stuffed her face with goodies. "I'd love that. I'm sure Marg is showing by now, and it'd be great to see Cella before she gets all dreamy over Ric showing up."

Jaime gave a painful sigh. "You had to remind me about that, huh, kitten."

Sansa laughed and sipped her tea, wondering if it tasted better because of the atmosphere, or if she just didn't know how to brew a proper cuppa.

"You know one day, Cella's going to get married and most likely have kids, right Jaime."

The frowny look he gave her was adorable, and Sansa laughed just as Jaime's phone buzzed. "Dinner's on."

Sansa took another sip of tea, her face serious.

"Have you thought of what you might say to Cella and Tom about Joffrey?"

Sansa was, of course, referring to the fact that they thought Joffrey might not be Jaime's son.

Jaime sighed and picked at his cup.

"I have. It has to be done, and I want them to know that no matter what, they're mine, Sansa."

She reached for his hand, stroking it and squeezing it. "They'll know Jaime."

"I'm not sure when. I mean, Cella's joining us tonight, and I don't want to say anything to her without Tom there. And then Ric comes tomorrow, and yes, I know she's so excited to see him, so I don't want to ruin her weekend. But also, I know my Dad is moving on things. Between him and Elia, they'll have this thing with Cersei sorted in no time."

"Do you regret not involving them sooner?" Sansa asked, loving how Jaime was so open with her now.

He sat back in his chair, thinking about that.

"A part of me does, only because I think of the pain I could have spared them; and myself. And maybe I would have left earlier."

Sansa finished her tea and then watched as Jaime nodded for the cheque. While Sansa was perfectly capable of paying her way, she loved how Jaime took care of things like this.

He reached for her hand and guided her out of the lobby of the hotel, and along the promenade that overlooked Blackwater Bay. It was so warm in the south, and Sansa enjoyed the light breeze on her face.

"Ready for more?" he asked.

"Oh, yes."

"There are these stairs that lead down to a market with all sorts of shops," he told her. "Or we could take the funicular."

"Let's walk," she said, and they meandered around the ancient streets.

Sansa stopped and bought little gifts for those in the North. Pretty earrings for Jeyne, a necklace for Val, and a ring she'd found of a dragon for Dany. When Jaime saw a little lion stuff animal, they both grinned and picked it up for Ned, choosing a wolf for Ben and a lizard for Roc. At another store, Sansa found homemade soap and a few beeswax candles for Arya and added them to her haul.

Jaime adored that she was shopping for her family and friends and willingly carried her bags.

Eventually, Sansa found a scarf she liked, along with a print for Jaime's loft.

"Our loft," he muttered, and she warmed all the way through. Sansa shot him a loving smile at that.

"Our loft," she corrected.

"You know you can go to the fashion district and shop, right?" he told her, and she nodded, fingering a rack of blouses that a vendor had outside their shop. Things here were less designer and more one of a kind.

"I'll get there, I'm sure. But these are lovely," she said, and Jaime sat and waited while she tried on a dress, followed by multiple tops and some pants.

She had a full armful of packages by the time they made it to the bottom of the hill, and Sansa tugged him into a little shop for gelato.

"What flavour do you want?" she asked, eyes dancing.

Jaime had never had so much fun in King's Landing then he had this afternoon. He glanced down and chose chocolate.

"And for your wife?" the girl behind the counter asked.

Jaime's grin was huge, and he did not correct her.

"Lemon," he said, delighting Sansa.

They ate their treat as they wandered through more streets, stopping and listening as street musicians played, and others gathered around until the sun was setting.

"Let's grab the funicular up, babe," Jaime said. "We have time to head home before we're meeting everyone for dinner."

Sansa snuggled against Jaime as the cable car took them back up to the Chateau at the top of the steep hill, and Jaime felt her press a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you for a perfect afternoon, my love," she told him, and Jaime's chest swelled.

Sansa had been in the south for a few hours, in his home for a few more, and already Jaime was so in love seeing her here.

And tonight, his family was joining them to celebrate their engagement. He didn't think Sansa had entirely caught on to that part yet, and he was so excited to celebrate this next phase of their life together.

* * *

Sansa hummed as she brushed a light pink gloss over her lips, gave her long red hair one last brush and then padded into Jaime's, their loft, to find her shoes. She was wearing a fun white dress that had a crochet pattern and came to mid-thigh.

When she'd seen the dress today, she'd known it had been perfect for dinner tonight. She added matching earnings and then slipped into ballet flats. Jaime said they were walking, and she knew the streets were killer.

Sansa was floating on a cloud of pure happiness. The afternoon with her fiancé had been truly wonderful, and she was looking forward to dinner with Jaime's family.

What they'd started in the North was continuing in the south. Their families were becoming more and more blended, and Sansa was excited to get a baby update from Marg.

Her soon to be husband, and Sansa almost did a little dance at that thought, was wearing an oatmeal-coloured suit with a funky pattern and a brown shirt with no tie. He had designer shoes on, and Sansa's breath sucked in at how handsome he was.

His blond hair was elegantly styled, and Sansa caught a whiff of his cologne.

Jaime was putting on his watch, when Sansa walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, pressing a kiss to his neck.

"Hi handsome," she purred, loving how his head swivelled, and he wiggled his eyebrows at her. His little Jaime smirk was on his face as he took her in.

She did a little twirl. "Like it?"

Sansa saw the desire in his eyes for her.

"Kitten," he growled, and she danced away.

"No way, Jai. We'll be late."

Sansa grabbed her clutch purse and a jacket, as Jaime palmed his keys. "You sure you're alright to walk?"

"Of course. I can only imagine how wonderful the streets look at night."

Jaime knew that Sansa was in for a treat. Most of the streets where they would be walking had white lights strung between the shops, and there would be music in the streets. It was an almost magical atmosphere.

She gasped in delight as they strolled towards the restaurant where Jaime had made their reservation. He stopped and bought her a little bouquet of yellow roses from a small shop that was just closing, and she kissed him passionately in the streets, as Jaime wrapped his arms around her, dancing a little.

They had no idea the picture they made, and people took discreet images of them, convinced of true love looking at the two of them.

When they finally walked into the restaurant, they were a few minutes late, but completely blissed out on each other. They were barely in the door when Jaime was pulled into a hug by Etienne, the head chef and owner of the little restaurant.

"Lion!" Etienne cried and wrapped Jaime in his arms.

He was a tiny little man, with an almost encyclopedic knowledge of French cuisine and just had his sixtieth birthday. Jaime had stumbled on his place when he'd first lived in Kings Landing. They'd drank three bottles of wine and eaten the best food that Jaime had ever tasted and what had been only a dream for Jaime and bloomed into a reality that evening.

Eti was Jaime's mentor, and he owed his career to this man.

"Etienne," Jaime responded warmly, hugging him back.

"And who is this?" Etienne asked, wiggling an eyebrow at Sansa.

"I'm Sansa, Jaime's fiancé," Sansa said, holding out her hand.

Instead, Etienne pulled her down to his level and pressed a kiss to each cheek and cupped her face.

"I see the happiness in the Golden Lion, and you are the one that had put that light back in his eyes."

Sansa blushed and stepped back.

"Come, come," Etienne said, waving them into the restaurant. "Your family is already here."

They followed him through the pack, but tiny restaurant until they were in another, semi-private room. As advertised, Tywin, Tyrion, Margaery and Cella were already there. They all rose when Jaime and Sansa entered, and Sansa was enfolded into the Lannister family.

First was the Great Lion himself. Tywin hugged her tightly. "Welcome to the family, my dear," he whispered in her ear. She pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you for giving him Joanna's ring," she told him.

Tywin held up her hand and examined it.

"I've waited years for a worthy woman to wear it again. Joanna loved it, although she protested it was too much when I gave it to her."

Sansa gave him a look. "It is too much, Tywin."

"It is not. We are Lannister's, Sansa. And soon you will be as well."

"I can't wait," Sansa said and saw Tywin's eyes light up.

"Speaking of that, I have some ideas about the wedding," he began before they were interrupted by Cella.

She was squealing and tugging at Sansa's hand.

"Oh, Dad, it's so pretty. Grandpa, you have the best taste!" Cella cried. Sansa adored Jaime’s daughter, who at twenty-two was a lovely woman, that was falling in love with her brother Rickon. 

Everyone in their family knew all about Joanna Lannister's wedding ring.

"It's beautiful isn't it," Sansa said as Cella snapped a picture of it and then them, posting it on her IG account.

Cella wrinkled her nose. "I like you, Sansa, but I'm not calling you stepmom. That would just be weird," Cella said, and Sansa threw her head back and laughed.

"How about just Sansa?"

"Perfect!" Cella cried and then clapped. "Now, let's talk about dresses."

"Oh, no, no, no, no. I need a chance to gaze at this rock before we talk dresses," Marg said, sailing over, looking gorgeous in a blue dress with a slight bump around her middle. Marg snagged Sansa's hand and let out a low whistle.

"That is some first-class bling," Marg said, making Sansa blush.

His father and brother enveloped Jaime, and they finally all took their seats, Sansa and Jaime sitting beside one another.

Jaime laid a hand on Sansa's thigh, as Tywin started ordering wine. Sansa's eyes bugged out when she glanced at the prices.

"Breath kitten. You're with the Lannister's remember," Jaime told her. Sansa buried her face in her shoulder, a bit overwhelmed.

They let Jaime do the ordering until the table was almost groaning under the appetizers, and the wine flowed.

"It'd be better with Winterfell wine," Tywin remarked, and Sansa shot him a grateful look.

“It would.”

“Jaime’s restaurant first, before you take over the entire south,” Tywin said and Sansa laughed at his confidence.

When the first course was on its way, Tywin clasped his hands and cleared his throat. He held up his glass and looked at his two sons.

"To the both of you, expanding the Lannister pride," Tywin said.

Both couples smiled warmly at the Great Lion.

"Marg and Tyrion, we are most excited about your twins. The struggles you went through show your dedication to each other and your deep and abiding love." Tywin coughed. "Your mother would be so excited to welcome two more grandchildren to our family."

Tyrion bowed his head. "Thank you, father." The look on Tyrion's face showed he'd never thought Tywin would ever speak to him in such a way.

"Your children will be blessed to have the two of you as parents."

Marg, of course, hopped up and threw her arms around Tywin, hugging him tightly.

"Thanks, Papa Lion!" she stage-whispered, and Tywin smirked at her antics. He was proud of being Papa Lion, and it showed.

Cella clapped. "Oh, I can't wait for baby cousins."

When Marg had taken her seat, Tywin turned to Jaime and Sansa.

"And you, my dear. I've often wondered what it might be like to have another daughter that shares my love of business and family. You are a remarkable woman, and one who I whole heartily welcome to this family."

"Tywin," Sansa said, her eyes filling with tears.

"You gave us Jaime back, Sansa. I haven't seen my son this happy in years," Tywin continued. Jaime, thought Sansa, might squeeze his hand right off.

"And Jaime," Tywin said, turning to his eldest child. "You have found someone who compliments you in every way. Your love reminds me of what I felt for your mother; how she made me a better man, and each day that I had with her was a gift."

Choked up, Jaime and Sansa rose to embrace Tywin, more than a few tears between the three of them.

Jaime stepped back and opened his arms for Cella, who was crying as well.

"I'm so happy Daddy fell in love with you, Sansa!" she cried and hugged them all, just as Tywin's phone rang.

Dabbing his eyes, he swiped it open to see Ned's face fill the scene.

"Papa Lion!" cried his little voice as he held up his kitten. "Look at Simba. He misses you Papa Lion. When are you coming back?"

Tywin chuckled out a laugh. "Do you have permission, Young Ned, to be calling me?"

"Daddy said I could," Ned informed him. Then his little face frowned. "Where are you, Papa Lion?"

"I'm out for dinner with Uncle Jaime and Aunty Sansa."

"Do they have chicken nuggets?"

Tywin shook his head, laughing. "No, I'm afraid they don't."

"Hmmn. Did you know they're getting married?"

"I do. We're celebrating right now," Tywin told him.

Tywin asked him about the farm, and they chatted for a few more minutes until finally, Tywin signed off.

"That boy," the Great Lion said, shaking his head affectionately. It was clear that Tywin took his role as Ned’s Papa very seriously.

Dinner progressed then, with Marg diving into a discussion about her family's hotels, while Tywin and Sansa explored the timeline to get her wines down here to King's Landing.

Food, wine and conversation flowed, and Jaime snapped a few pictures that he posted on his IG account.

_#shesaidyes_

_#thiswomanisgoingtobemywife_

_#luckiestlionintheentireworld_

_#loveherforallmydays_

_#shehasmywholeheart_

Sansa loved all the pictures. The one with her, Cella and Jaime. The one with Jaime, Ty and Tyrion. The one with the three women. One with the two couples and another with her, Jaime and Tywin. Etienne took one of the entire group, and they looked like a happy family.

"Jaime, this is so wonderful," she whispered to him when they were waiting for coffee and dessert.

The entire day had been a dream. Sansa loved how close the Lannister family was, and the look of pride and love on Tywin's face every time he gazed at Jaime warmed Sansa's heart.

"So, Sansa, dear," Tywin began again, sipping an espresso. "The wedding. When are you thinking?"

"Spring," she said. He had his phone out and was noting something down. "What is that?"

"What?" he said, looking up. "Oh, a wedding planning app I downloaded."

All five people around the table looked at him but he just carried on.

"Now, are you thinking in the North, or would you want to use Casterly Rock?" Tywin said, unaware of the spectacle he was creating.

"Well, I always assumed I'd get married in the North, maybe at the ranch. But I know Casterly Rock is one of the premier private homes in all of Westeros. I mean, wow. I didn't even think it is possible."

Tywin's soft smile told her it was. "Perhaps you and Jaime can fly there and visit when you are down here?"

Sansa was so unused to such wealth that it staggered her. Her phone chimed, and Tywin looked up.

"I've just sent you the name of two highly recommended wedding planners, as well as an invitation to join me on the app. This way we can link our ideas. I've also had some thoughts on flowers, food and colour schemes."

Sansa looked at Jaime, whose jaw had all but dropped. Then she snickered, and Jaime shook his head.

"And as for the dress…" Tywin said.

"Oh no Papa Lion, the dress is mine," Cella said, shaking her head, butting in.

"Me too!" Marg said.

"That's a woman thing."

Tywin gazed at them both owlishly, and somehow he looked just like Little Ned at that moment. He cleared his throat.

"Well, yes, I suppose that makes sense," he conceded. "And there is so much else to decide upon. Perhaps we should start with the budget and go from there. I was thinking around a hundred thousand," he said.

Sansa choked on her coffee, as Jaime patted her on the back.

"Breath baby," he whispered, stunned by his father's interest in their wedding.

“Jaime,” Sansa hissed. His father had just said he’d drop a hundred thousand dollars. ON THEIR WEDDING.

“If it requires more money, that is fine. My initial offer was just a ballpark. It will depend on how many guests you have and how many you might like to stay at the Rock.” Tywin paused. “If that is where you decide to get married.” It was clear that Tywin thought that would be their best choice. “And we all know a wedding dinner to feed five hundred people is not inexpensive.” Then the Great Lion’s green eyes lit. “Oh! It would be a marvellous venue to feature your wine, Sansa.”

Sansa looked gobsmacked and to be fair, Jaime did as well. He’d done a big society wedding when he’d married Cersei and he wasn’t sure that Sansa wanted anything like that. If she did, Jaime would be right by her side, but he wanted this to be her day. Jaime lay a comforting hand on Sansa’s back, rubbing it in a soothing circle.

"Dad, let's slow down, alright. Sansa has been dreaming of her wedding since she was a little girl. She had all these Pinterest boards with all her ideas for her dream wedding," Jaime explained.

It was the wrong thing to say. Jaime knew that almost immediately. 

Tywin's green-gold eyes lit. "Pinterest? What's that?"

Marg and Cella whipped open their phones and showed him, downloading the app for him and then linking him to Sansa's account.

Tyrion was laughing so hard he had tears running down his face as Jaime and Sansa looked on in faint horror. Marg, Cella and Tywin were busy tossing ideas back and forth as fast as they could generate them.

"I don't think we can stop them, kitten," Jaime said, and Sansa agreed, unable to say anything as she watched the most powerful man in Westeros dive head first into planning her wedding.

Thankfully, Etienne came by with plates of crème brulee.

Giving Jaime a sympathetic look, Sansa took the moment Tywin's mouth shut to ask Cella about Rickon. Jaime groaned as his daughter happily took the subject change to gush about her hockey-playing boyfriend and his game this weekend in King's Landing.

When Jaime and Sansa finally said goodnight to everyone, they stood hand in hand for a moment, staring at one another before they burst out laughing.

"Fuck me, did you hear him?" Jaime was shaking his head at his father.

"Jaime, he had wedding apps on his phone!" Sansa said, clutching at her fiancé as they began to walk home.

"Trust the Great Lion to take things to the next level when it comes to our wedding," Jaime said, slightly exasperated.

Sansa tugged him closer. "It's all good. He's adorable, Jaime."

Jaime gave her a look. No one called the Great Lion ‘adorable.’

“Let’s forget about him for now.”

“With pleasure,” Jaime muttered.

Sansa wrapped her hands Jaime's neck and pulled him down for a heated kiss.

"Take me home, baby."

"Glady kitten."

Jaime grabbed her hand and hurried them through the streets and back towards the loft.

* * *

Sansa was all over Jaime the moment they got home and into the elevator. He'd barely pushed the P button, when she pushed him against the back of the elevator and kissed him, running her hands through his hair.

Jaime's hands were on her ass, holding her close to him, as he slid one hand up her legs towards her core. He could feel the heat there, and quick as could be, he brushed his fingers across her dripping pussy, feeling how wet she was.

Sansa moaned.

"More," she said, biting at his lip. Jaime grinned and moved her tiny thong to the side and sunk two fingers inside her, loving how she ground herself on him.

He kept fingering her until the elevator pinged, and they spilled out into the hallway and Jaime got them inside their loft.

He'd barely closed the door when Sansa was tugging at his clothes, and they ripped at each other. He grabbed the bottom of her dress and pulled it over her head, so she was standing in her lingerie and nothing else.

Jaime felt his cock go rock hard, all the blood draining to it as he sucked in a deep breath.

"Baby, you're so gorgeous," Jaime said, momentarily distracted.

It allowed Sansa to sink to her knees and work his zipper and pants down, his dick springing free. Before he could say or do anything, Sansa had him in her hand with her mouth closed over the tip as she sucked him into her warm, wet mouth.

Jaime kicked off his pants and boxer briefs, standing half-naked in his entrance to his loft.

"Kitten," Jaime said, working his hands into her hair, simultaneously thrusting inside her mouth and trying not to come down her throat.

He gave it another minute, before he pulled her to her feet, turned her, pinned her against the door and sunk fully into her.

"Jaime," she cried, wrapping her long legs around him as he thrust wildly inside her. There was nothing soft or sweet about this. This was unbridled passion, raw and unleashed as Jaime pounded into her again and again.

Sansa carded her hands through his hair, hanging on and pushing down on him, loving it.

"Ohhh, god, yes!" she cried, getting wetter the harder he thrust. Jaime just about lost it when she tightened around him even more, and her velvet heat sucked him in deeper.

"Sansa, baby, I'm so fucking close," Jaime said, somehow getting one hand on her ass to pin her even closer to him and his other finding her hard little nub, that he rubbed.

"Jaime, Jaime, Jaime," she chanted, thrusting back down on him.

"Harder please," she said, and he lost his mind, plunging wildly inside her, feeling her shatter and scream his name, while he pumped her full of his seed.

His legs almost buckled as he filled her, and he let out a shuddering breath as he held them both up against the doorframe, panting against her neck.

Sansa had her legs and arms wrapped around him, their bodies sticky with sweat and their spendings. Then she giggled, and Jaime snickered, kissing her throat and licking at her.

"Naughty kitten," he whispered in her ear, finally getting his second wind and hauling her into his arms, and upstairs to the shower, where he washed her and then sunk deep inside her again.

This time their lovemaking was soft and slow, and they told each other again and again how much they loved one another.

Finally spent, they crawled into Jaime's large bed, Sansa curling up in his arms, snuggled close.

"Today was perfect," she murmured, thanking him.

"Love you kitten."

"I love Jaime. Thanks for inviting me to King's Landing."

"I love having you here, Sansa."

"Maybe we can come down to King's Landing once a month. I think that would be wonderful."

Jaime brushed a soft kiss against the shell of her ear. "I think we could make that work, kitten."

"Good," she said, cuddling deeper into him, sneaking a long leg in between his and sighing happily.

"I'm going to ask your Dad to give me away, Jaime."

Jaime stilled for a moment, thinking about what Sansa said, overcome by emotion.

"He loves us so much, and I think he'd be pleased."

Then she gave a big yawn and promptly fell asleep, leaving Jaime to gaze at her in wonder. He was in his bed, in his loft, in his home, and yet nothing was the same because this wonderful woman, this loving, kind, intelligent woman in his arms loved him for him and had agreed to be his wife.

Jaime leaned down and kissed Sansa again. "I thank the universe every day for giving you to me, Sansa and I promise to do everything in my power to make you the happiest woman in Westeros. I can't wait until you are my wife; until you're Sansa Lannister, kitten."

Content in a way he'd never been while living here, Jaime closed his eyes with the woman he loved safe in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

_ Friday – King's Landing_

Jaime woke up before Sansa, jarred away by the sounds of King's Landing coming to life outside his bedroom window. The sun that the capital was known for slanted through the windows, bathing her in an ethereal light, as Jaime just stared in wonder at Sansa. She had her hand with her ring tucked up against her face, her lips parts slightly as she slept soundly, and he was overcome by seeing his mother's ring on her hand.

It had never been like this with Cersei, which should have been his first clue all those years ago. But he'd been young and dumb at twenty-one, and Cersei had sucked him in, overwhelming him with the only sex he'd ever had and the demands that he thought were part and parcel of any relationship. He’d learned the hard way that relationships require give and take and not just take.

His phone buzzed, and Jaime reached over to pick it up, hoping it didn't wake Sansa. They'd put some miles on yesterday, hiking through the hilly streets of King's Landing before having dinner with his family and he liked having her asleep in his bed. There was something inherently right seeing her like this.

**Tywin**: Can you be at my office for 10 am. Elia and Addam have an update for us

Jaime sighed, scrubbing a hand down his handsome face. Reality intruded.

He knew that they needed to deal with this situation with Cersei sooner rather than later. He'd half expected to wake up to angry text messages from Cersei. Cella hadn't exactly been subtle with her pictures last night, and anyone who followed either Jaime or Cella on Instagram would know that Sansa now wore the Lannister diamond. It was sure to send his ex into a tailspin of hatred and vitriol. Thank god Jaime had his family on his side now and wasn’t alone to deal with it.

Jaime knew that Cersei had been angling for years to get her hands on his mother’s ring. They'd had one of their first, epic fights when Jaime had refused, and Tywin flat out told her no. None of the jewelry that Tywin had purchased for Joanna had ever ended up around Cersei's hand, neck or wrists. It was one more indicator that his family had seen what she was before he had.

**Jaime**: Yes.

**Tywin**: Good.

Jaime watched as more dots appeared, meaning Tywin wasn't done.

**Tywin**: Son, I know this is hard, but it is for the best. You do not want anything to interfere with the life you are building with Sansa

Jaime smiled and brushed his lips across Sansa's cheek. His father was correct on that front, and Jaime wondered how his father might react when Sansa asked him to give her away. The two of them had formed a unique and strong bond, and Jaime knew that his father adored Sansa almost as much as he did. And Jaime knew Sansa missed her own father. It warmed something in him that Tywin had taken to his role with the Starks so seamlessly.

**Jaime**: I know. We'll be there.

Then Jaime dumped his phone on the nightstand and turned back to the woman sleeping in his bed. He loved how right it felt having Sansa here, in his home that was stamped with so much of his personality. Jaime brushed his lips across her neck, nuzzling and licking at her until she moaned, and her eyes fluttered, just as his hand slid up, and under the tiny tank top, she insisted on wearing to bed. He'd have to break her of the habit; naked Sansa in his bed and arms was much better.

"Morning kitten," he rumbled into her ear, delighted when she stretched and arched into him, his hand now cupping her warm breast. He rolled her rapidly hardening nipple between his fingers, hearing her gasp and then sucked on her ear. She was so responsive to everything he did, so willing to trust him and open herself fully to him, that Jaime was hard half the time he was around her. And it took very little to push him all the way up and over to wanting her always. Last night their passion had been a welcome delight and even though it was softer this morning, it was no less insistent.

Her hand reached down to find his cock, and she stroked her fingers over the leaky tip, while Jaime continued to drive her wild with his lips and tongue and fingers. She used his own arousal to work her hand up and down and Jaime bucked into her, loving the feel of any part of Sansa touching him.

“Hi Jaime,” she finally whispered back as her blue eyes met his. Jaime’s breath caught, lost in the depths of what he saw there, before he groaned and sunk his fingers inside her, finding her more than ready for him.

Finally, fed up with his slow pace, Sansa twisted, pushed him down on the bed and mounted him, sinking her wet pussy on top of him, taking him inside as she arched back, hands pressing down on his chest. She was magnificent, and Jaime grinned smugly at the picture she presented.

She was a goddess with her perfect skin and wild red hair, confident and secure in her power to make him bend to her will, and the knowing smile on her face lit a fire deep inside Jaime.

Long gone was her darting towards the bathroom to brush her teeth. Now she wanted him first thing in the morning, and it was the best way to wake up, watching the woman he loved ride them both to a blistering orgasm, before collapsing on his sweaty chest as he held her close.

"Fuck, I love you, San," he told her quietly, rubbing a hand in circles on her back, feeling himself still half hard inside her. He could rarely get enough Sansa.

"Hmmm, I love you too," she mumbled into his chest, yawning again.

"My Dad says Elia wants to meet with us today," he told her, and she tensed briefly, before relaxing. Her blue eyes came up to meet his, and he saw her concern there.

"Are you alright with that?"

His chest felt like it might burst with warmth, loving how she always thought about him first. She was asking how he wanted to handle this, how this might affect him, how he wanted this to play out. For so long people had dictated how he should act in his life, that it was a like a cold glass of water on a hot day to have someone have faith in him.

Jaime tugged at a strand of her long red hair.

"I'm good, baby. The sooner we get started, the better we can put all of this behind us."

"And Cella and Tom?"

The fact that she cared for his children was the icing on the already fantastic cake that was Sansa Stark. Jaime nuzzled at her neck and tugged on her ear, making her arch against him as his hands came to rest on her fabulous ass. He was still tucked up inside her and Jaime decided this was the best way to have these conversations.

"I won't lie or hold anything back from them. They have a right to the truth. And they will know that no matter what, they are ours," Jaime said, pressing his lips to hers.

Sansa nodded and moaned, carding her hands through his hair, keeping them pinned together until Jaime bucked his hips.

"Again?" she said, her pretty blue eyes going wide, and Jaime smirked.

"Once more and then I promise I'll buy you the biggest latte and lemon square in King's Landing," Jaime said, and she bit her lip and nodded.

"It's a deal."

In truth, Jaime knew she'd have him again without the bribe, but he loved feeding this woman. Jaime hauled them both out of bed and towards his large and well-appointed bathroom. He’d dreamed of making love with her in here, and now that fantasy would become reality. 

Besides, Jaime could never have her enough times and carried them to his impressive walk-in shower with multiple heads and jets to get her dirty before they both got clean again.

"Always mine, baby," he whispered in her ear, feeling Sansa flutter around him as he surged inside her, pinning her to the wall of the shower, and pumping into her, again and again.

"Jaime," she moaned into his ear, biting at him as her long legs wrapped themselves around him, grabbing his perfect ass as he kept up a relentless pace.

"Gods, baby, your fluttering on my dick," Jaime said, voice hoarse as he tried not to spill too fast inside her.

But it seemed his kitten wanted none of it, grinding on him, sucking him so deep inside her wet, warm heat, that Jaime barely had time to get his hand in place, flicking at her clit before she screamed his name and came apart in his arms. He grunted and finished deep inside her, emptying himself and feeling like this was home for him.

Sansa was his home and being inside her everything he'd ever wanted.

When his legs didn't feel like jelly, he finally unwrapped her from him, loving how she giggled as she soaped them both up. His poor dick was spent, but even that didn't stop it from twitching slightly when she wiggled her ass, and he got his hands in her long, red curls, happily giving her a massage. Her moans had him considering a third time, before they finally stumbled out of the shower, wrapped in huge cotton towels to dress for their day, and Jaime glanced down, knowing if he pushed it he could go again.

What was it about her that made him so turned on? It had to be how she looked at him like he was some type of hero that she loved. She brushed a soft kiss across his lips, and wound her arms around him, standing before him in nothing but a skimpy plum coloured lingerie set.

"I love you, Jaime," she told him, and he knew this was her power. She loved him, in a way no other woman ever had. "Whatever happens today, I'll be by your side."

And that was the heart of it. Sansa wasn't here because of his name, his money, his looks or his fame. She was here, standing in his loft, his ring on her finger, her promise to him in his heart because she loved him. Jaime Lannister. With all his screw-ups and insecurities and poor decisions, she still loved him.

He pulled her tighter to him, tucking his face into her neck and inhaling her scent, willing it to imprint on him. "Fuck, baby, I love you so much," he whispered back.

Jaime knew she knew, but he'd tell her every single day for the rest of their lives. They took a moment before Sansa grabbed his butt and squeezed.

"Time to get this cute ass dressed, Jai," she told him, and he chuckled. "You promised me coffee and carbs."

Jaime growled as she danced out of his arms, wiggling her ass and shooting him a sly grin. "I need my daily Ben fix."

"Fuck that," he said and stalked into the walk-in closet after her, determined that the only 'fix' she'd ever need was him and knowing she’d successfully distracted him from the hell show that today would undoubtedly prove to be.

* * *

Sansa held onto Jaime's hand as they drove out of Old Town and towards the financial district. When she mentioned that they might walk, Jaime looked scandalized.

"Baby, I barely get to drive my car as it is. Don't take this away from me," he told her, and she shook her head, laughing at him.

The Lannisters did love their pretty things, and it didn't seem to matter how impractical they were. If Sansa had been impressed with Jaime's wardrobe that he'd brought to Winterfell, she was stunned speechless by the clothing and shoes the man had in King's Landing.

Of course, he'd taken to padding naked around the loft, knowing her eyes couldn't stay off his body. Jaime was the most handsome man she'd ever seen, and she could spend all day just gazing at him, trying to wrap her brain around the fact that he was hers. The ring on her third finger almost made it more surreal. Just over a month. Nearly six weeks and here they were, engaged and planning a life together. Sansa couldn't imagine her life without Jaime and he was everything she’d ever wanted when she’d thought of who she might marry one day.

As he drove, she sipped her latte and ate her sugary breakfast treat, her stomach protesting slightly. Not wanting to make a big deal out of it, she wrapped up the lemon square and set it down in the little container, sure she'd be in a mood to finish it later and then directed her attention to Jaime as he pointed out the sights of King's Landing.

This part of town was modern and reminded Sansa a bit of downtown Wintertown where many of their high rise buildings were.

"It's soulless," Jaime snarked and pointed to the most significant building just a couple blocks away. "That's the Lannister building," he said, and even Sansa knew what it meant to own an entire building in a city such as this. She often forgot about Lannister wealth, especially when they were in her home. But down here, it was next to impossible. It was everywhere.

They wore it well, Sansa had to admit, but she wondered what it might mean for their children one day. Sure Tywin had eventually relented to allow Jaime to do his own thing, but Sansa knew it had been a struggle. She wanted her children to dream their own dreams, follow their own paths and not get swallowed up in what a Lannister did.

"What are you thinking?" Jaime asked, interrupting her thoughts.

His face was so sincere and open, and she blurted out what had been running through her head, wondering at his reaction. He brought his hand to her lips and brushed it across his mouth.

"Baby, whatever our kids want to do or be, we will support them."

"But your father…"

"My father is an overbearing, intrusive ass most days," Jaime said, his lips twitching. "It comes from a place of love. But, he will not interfere with how we raise our children, Sansa. He didn't even step in when things went sideways with Cersei. Instead, he allowed me to fumble about in my way."

Sansa sucked in a deep breath, realizing how true that was. It must have been so difficult for Tywin to watch his beloved son hurt, again and again.

"Baby, trust me. Whatever our kids want to do, we'll support them."

"Oh, I love that. I can just imagine them running around the winery, and at Robb's farm. Dany sent me an update on the house as well, Jaime."

Jaime loved having Sansa down here in King's Landing, and he was sure she was enjoying herself. But her home, her heart, her life was in the North, and he could hear it in her voice. It was a good thing he’d fallen in love with the North right alongside her.

Jaime loved how open Sansa was, talking about the future and her concerns, so he took a chance.

"Have you thought any more about the wedding?" He knew his father had blindsided her last night. She worried her lip in a way that Jaime loved.

"I know your family loves Casterly Rock, but I've always imagined I'd get married at Winterfell Ranch. I mean, it's where Robb and Jeyne did, and Arya and Gendry and Jon and Val…" she said, trailing off. “And I feel close to my parents there.” That was it for Jaime. He knew they’d get married in the North.

"What about a honeymoon at the Rock?" he asked as a compromise.

Sansa's eyes lit with that idea. "Are you sure? I mean, I know what your Dad had in mind," she began before Jaime cut her off.

"It is not Tywin Lannister's wedding. It is ours, baby. I love the idea of getting married in the North."

"And I don't want a million people I don't know, Jaime. Family and friends," she said, warming up now, as ideas came spilling out. Jaime knew it would be up to him to put the brakes on Tywin's idea of an ideal wedding.

"I'll speak with him," Jaime promised, and she sent him another one of those looks that had Jaime feeling like he was some type of superhero.

"Well, we can cushion it with the fact that I want him to walk me down the aisle," Sansa said, and Jaime grinned.

"Can you just imagine Little Ned in a tux?"

Sansa's sigh was everything, and then she snickered. "Oh god, I wonder what animals he's going to want to include?"

Jaime threw his head back in laughter, imagining something entirely different than the elegant affair that the Great Lion had planned. "When we're back, I'm serious about goats, Sansa."

She shook her head but knew they could make it work and watched as Jaime expertly pulled into a spot underground, before reaching for her and leading her to a bank of elevators.

The guards at the desk knew who he was, and he stopped and signed in, introducing her as his fiancé. Sansa preened, happily showing off her ring and asking about them and their families and how long they'd worked for the Lannister's. When they were in the elevator, Jaime pressed the button marked P and remarked that she enchanted everyone.

"I'm just nice," she protested, and he shook his head.

"I know. That's what makes you so unique," Jaime told her. Sansa really had no idea that amount of horribly vapid people that used to occupy Jaime’s life. She was a breath of fresh air and a welcome one at that.

The elevator whisked them up the forty floors to where Tywin Lannister ruled King's Landing, and Sansa's mouth dropped open at the opulence of his office. She clutched at Jaime as they stepped out onto the marble floor.

"Jaime," she hissed, looking at her capris and converse runners, in a top she was wearing from the GAP.

"Wait until you see his mansion," Jaime whispered into her ear. Then he nibbled on her ear, as if he could feel her slight unease. "Baby, you're a queen amongst peasants. You are my heart, Sansa. My love. I want to marry you and make you a Lannister, baby. Own it."

She melted a bit into his touch and took his words to heart. Jaime loved her. Tywin loved her. She had been accepted into the Lannister family. She needed to get over this feeling of inadequacy before she made things weird.

Sansa pulled Jaime's lips to his and laid a huge kiss on his lips and then fit her hand in his, a grin on her face.

"Take me to the Great Lion!" she declared, and Jaime threw his head back and laughed.

"This way, baby," Jaime said, leading her through the warren of offices that made up his father's company.

Occasionally Jaime stopped and introduced her to someone, but for the most part, Sansa watched as women looked at him with longing and her with barely concealed contempt. It was the first time that Sansa was confronted with the fact that Jaime was a very eligible bachelor; perhaps the most eligible man in all of Westeros. And she had snagged him. There were more than a few broken hearts and dreams today in King’s Landing.

The ring on her finger, a Lannister family gem, was displayed prominently on her finger, and Cella's IG posts last night had ensured that their engagement had gone 'viral.'

They approached a fierce-looking woman in her mid fifties that was guarding the door to the corner office, whose face softened when she spotted Jaime. Sansa watched him turn on the charm and saw that her fiancé genuinely liked this lady.

"Carol," he said warmly as she rose, and he pressed a kiss to each of her cheeks.

"Jaime, it's so good to see you," she said, patting her bun and glancing at Sansa. "And this must be your fiancé."

Jaime tugged Sansa forward. "It is. Sansa Stark meet Carol Travers. She's been with my father for years and keeps him running like the well-oiled machine he is. She's the magic behind the Great Lion."

Sansa smiled and held out her hand as she watched Carol assessing her. Jaime's mom might be gone, but this woman was more than willing to step in as a substitute. And clearly, she was determining if Sansa was worthy of Jaime.

Carol shook her hand and then glanced over her shoulder as the doors to Tywin's office opened, and the Great Lion himself was there.

"Sansa! Jaime!" Tywin said, delighted to see them again. Sansa gave Carol one last smile and then moved towards Tywin, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Hi soon to be Dad," she said, making him rumble out a laugh and a smile.

"My dear, I've been thinking about this wedding, and I have a few more ideas I want to run by you," he said, guiding Sansa into his impressive office. Sansa glanced back and saw Jaime leaning down and whispering something to Carol, who patted Jaime's cheek.

"Your father seems taken with her. That's already an improvement over the last one," Carol said.

Carol Travers was NOT a fan of Cersei Marbrand.

"I love her, Carol, so much," Jaime said simply, and Carol dabbed at her eyes.

"Oh Jaime, I've been waiting for you to fall in love with your whole heart. And with someone who is worthy of your love. I’m so happy for you," Carol said and kissed his cheek and then shooed him into the office.

Sansa gave Jaime a look that said, _help me_, as Tywin had pulled up some photos of flowers on his computer and was discussing the elegant society wedding he clearly had planned.

"Dad, we're going to get married in the North," Jaime said, stopping Tywin in his tracks. Sansa watched as Jaime's Dad frowned and a look of hurt darted across his handsome face, and she hurried to fill him in.

"Tywin, Casterly Rock is unlike anywhere in Westeros. But I've always dreamed of getting married on the ranch, with friends and family."

Tywin coughed and nodded. "Yes, well, of course. That makes sense."

"But," Sansa said, rising and coming around his desk, taking his hand in hers. "I'd love for you to walk me down the aisle and give me away."

Tywin's green-gold eyes brightened, and then he sniffed a bit and pulled her in for a hug. "Of course, my dear."

Sansa leaned into the hug, so grateful for this man and his presence in their lives.

"And maybe we could have our honeymoon at the Rock," she added, feeling him laugh.

"That sounds wonderful. But I must insist that if I cannot throw you a society wedding, we do an engagement gala down in King's Landing. Three weeks from now."

Sansa's mouth dropped, and she looked at Jaime, who just nodded. "That could work."

"Good. Your family can come down and stay. It'll be the event of the season," he announced.

Tywin must have caught a look on her face as he waved a hand.

"Sansa, I have people for this. Trust me when I say you will only have to give your opinion. I will do the heavy lifting, as they say," Tywin continued, just as Carol buzzed that Elia and Addam had arrived.

They glided into Tywin's office, hand in hand and looking impossibly elegant and professional. They were such beautiful people, Jaime’s age at forty-six and looked so in love. 

Elia was in another smart suit, this one the color of ripe peaches that went beautifully with her dark complexion, while Addam wore a dark blue suit with a white shirt and no tie. He'd left the top button open and, if possible, looked even happier than he had at Winterfell.

He hugged Jaime as the woman embraced, and Elia squealed and grabbed Sansa's hand, gushing over the ring. Then Addam swung Sansa around, welcoming her to the family and for getting Jaime off the market.

"You're the best thing that's happened to him," he told Sansa.

When they settled down, Jaime asked how life was in King's Landing. Elia and Addam exchanged a grin.

"Well, Addam is the teenager whisperer. Somehow, he won both Rhae and Aeg over in a week," El said, love, shining in her dark eyes.

Addam shrugged. "I spent three hours at a ballet class, and then stepped into coach Aeg's soccer team when their coach bailed."

Elia rolled her eyes. "He also told my kids, he was sticking around and that he'd been in love with me for twenty years so that they could be assholes or they could try to get to know him."

Addam grinned. "I also bribed them with tickets to Taylor Swift and the Capitals hockey team." Addam paused. "Honestly, they're pretty great kids, and El's done an awesome job with them. I'm just happy they're giving me a chance."

Sansa saw how much it meant to Elia that Addam seemed to love her kids and was making an effort. "Speaking of hockey," Sansa said, looking at Addam and Jaime. "My brother flies in later."

Addam leaned forward. "Yeah, I've looked at his tape. How is he not a superstar, San? The kid is wicked talented, nice, well-spoken and already has a loyal following."

Sansa shrugged. "I don't think he cares about much more than hockey, his family and Cella."

Jaime grunted, and Sansa rolled her eyes at him. "Babe, really?"

"How about we all have dinner tonight and speak with him them?" Addam suggested, shooting Jaime a look.

Jaime nodded. "I've got us a reservation at my place tonight for 7 pm."

"Excellent," Tywin said, his eyes brightening. "A night at Le Plate D'Or is a night well spent." Tywin’s ego was strong when it came to the flagship Lannister restaurant.

Sansa shook her head at these people. "And the hockey game?"

"Oh, we have the Lannister family suite," Tywin said. "Please feel free to invite the children, Elia."

"Man, Aeg would lose it if he could meet Rickon after the game," Addam said, and Sansa's heart just about burst at how excited he was to be a parent.

Tywin was just about to speak when another discreet knock sounded at the door. The largest man Sansa had ever seen entered Tywin's office. His hair was lanky and covered half his face that appeared to have a massive scar on his cheek and jaw. He looked about forty and had a scowl on his face. 

He mumbled something to the four of them and then all but threw himself into a seat. Pleased, Tywin finally cleared his throat.

"Let's discuss the unpleasant business of Cersei Marbrand," he began, and Jaime reached for Sansa's hand. She squeezed him and shot him a comforting smile. 

"Sandor Clegane has been looking into Ms. Marbrand's other relationships," Tywin said, disdain lacing every word. "It appears your concerns, Jaime, about Joffrey might have some merit. We've obtained Joffrey's DNA." No one asked how and no one doubted Tywin for a moment. The Great Lion leaned forward.

"Jaime, if you proceed, this will open you, Cella and Tommen up to scrutiny. I won't lie and tell you I don't want to know. If Joffrey isn't yours, he has absolutely no claim to my company or my fortune. But I will respect your wishes."

Jaime nodded and swallowed hard. "I need to know. There has always been a distance between us, and for so long I believed it was something I did. But now, if it is him…"

"Alright," Tywin said. He glanced at Sandor. "Perhaps we should discuss what Sandor has found."

Sandor grunted and then spoke, his voice low and raspy.

"She started sleeping with someone two months after your wedding. The guy was a year older than you two. You guys were twenty-one when you married, and he was twenty-two," Sandor said, not looking at Jaime. "As far as I can tell, there's a good chance this Joffrey belongs to him. She has a few lovers she keeps on a string; and a few more she sleeps with when she wants something. All of them are in their thirties or forties. As far as I can tell, she often targets men with something to lose. Either they're a politician, and she blackmails them, or they're married and does the same thing. You're not the only one she's threatened."

Elia, like a shark in the water scenting blood, leaned forward. "And you have proof of this?"

Sandor nodded and handed her a file. "Three men kept files on her from the past few years. They are between the ages of thirty-six and forty-eight."

Jaime felt gobsmacked. He'd known that he hadn't hurt his ex-wife, but to hear that she'd done this to others, it hit home for him. His skin felt tight and hot as he thought of the hell she'd put him through, and it was only Sansa shoving a glace of cold water in his face and rubbing his back that allowed him to focus again.

"Baby, you with me?" she asked softly, and he gulped down the water and looked in her eyes, nodding.

"The non-disclosure is in place?" Tywin asked Elia, his hands curled into fists.

"It is."

Sandor coughed, and everyone looked at him. "She's, uh, low on funds."

Jaime's mouth dropped. "She can't possibly. She got millions in the divorce."

The number was closer to fifty million dollars, along with the mansion.

Sandor grunted and shrugged.

"How?" Jaime asked, completely at a loss.

Sandor shrugged. "She drinks, buys way too much shit she can't afford and supports Joffrey. Her son hasn't earned a wage ever in his entire entitled life." The contempt in Sandor's voice for both Cersei and Joffrey was palpable. "Joffrey spends money on women, coke and fast cars. It all adds up."

Jaime felt like he was going to be sick, wondering what had become of his son he'd once known.

Tywin's eyes swung to Elia. "What does this mean for Jaime?"

Her grin didn't have an ounce of warmth. "It makes his case almost airtight against her. There is so much stacking up right now. Her cheating, pattern behaviour, her addiction issues, the blackmail." Elia shrugged. "She's fucked, pardon my language."

"Good," Tywin said, looking at Jaime. "When do you want to speak with the children?" he asked his son softly.

Jaime glanced at Sansa, who hadn't left his side. "Today. We'll bring them over today. We need to know; we all need to know."

Sandor heaved himself to his feet and looked at Tywin. "Want me to stay on them?"

"Yes," Tywin ground out, his back molars aching he'd been clenching his jaw so tightly. "We want to destroy them, Sandor."

Sandor nodded and then spun on his heel and left the office, leaving the rest alone.

"Do you want me there, Jaime?" Tywin asked, and he shook his head.

"No. I think just Sansa and I. We'll do it before Cella goes to get Rickon. Give her some time to process it."

"Alight."

Jaime glanced at his friends and gave them a small smile. "Sorry, guys. I need to bail. Kind of in my head," Jaime said. "We'll see you tonight for dinner."

Both Elia and Addam nodded and then watched as Sansa guided Jaime from the room.

"I'm so glad he found her," Tywin murmured, watching his son being comforted by an incredible woman that loved Jaime the way he deserved to be loved.

"Me too," Elia said, shaking her head. Rhaegar had done his damage, of that there was no doubt, but his death had also freed Elia in many ways of having to deal with him long term.

"Jai's a tough cookie. Sansa loves him and his kids are amazing. They're a family, whether blood or not," Addam said, and Tywin thanked both of them for their help before dismissing them, lost in his thoughts of how he might make Cersei pay if she had indeed passed Joffrey off as Jaime's over the past twenty-four years. No one made the Lannister fools and didn't pay the price.

* * *

The car was silent as they drove back to Old Town. Sansa wasn't quite sure what to do, but she knew that Jaime was upset with what he'd just learned.

"What's the worst of it?" she asked him and saw him tighten his grip on the steering wheel.

She was quiet, allowing her question to work its way through his mind.

"I feel like a fool," he whispered, angst lacing each word. "And that makes me feel like an ass, because shouldn't I be more worried about what she did to our children?"

Sansa cocked her head, thinking about it.

"Hmmm. Well, as a person who knows what it is like to discover your significant other cheating on you, I get where you are coming from. Looking back, it's easy to see the signs we might have missed."

Jaime grunted.

"As for the part about your children, I firmly believe that the stronger the relationship between the parents, the better for the children. You're not a bad guy, Jaime, for trying to make your relationship work. You didn't bail on Cersei; she broke you guys when she decided that sleeping around was more important than upholding her marriage vows. If she wanted out, she could have left."

Jaime was silent as he digested her words and then shook his head. "This would have made me spiral, Sansa. Before you; before your love and support."

She rubbed his back.

"I don't want this to be a setback, Sansa. I don't want to give her that power."

Sansa was so proud of Jaime. "Then let's call Cella and Tommen and speak with them, Jaime. Explain what we've learned and what it might mean for them."

"If they don't want to be tested, I won't push them, Sansa."

"Of course not. And no matter what happens, they are yours, Jaime."

"Ours babe. They're ours. I know that you and Cella are only a few years apart, but they're our family."

Sansa's smile was everything. "Ours," she agreed.

Two hours later, Cella and Tommen came bouncing into the flat, excited to see Sansa and Jaime. Sansa hugged Tommen for a long time, happy to see Jaime's youngest son. She felt an affinity for him and he reminded her of Bran.

"We kept your kitten in the North with Ned," she explained. "Knowing you're moving in with us, we thought that would be best."

His smile warmed Sansa's heart, and soon Jaime was making them lunch as the three of them sat at the island.

"What's up, Dad?" Cella asked, sensing the tension in Jaime. He sighed and turned down the burners, looking at Sansa and then his children.

_Fuck, his children_.

He loved them so much. He'd been there for their entire lives, was proud of the people they were. Sansa came and stood beside him, and Jaime looked at the two of them. Slowly he told them their suspicions of Cersei and then Joffrey.

"Grandpa's investigator confirmed today that she was sleeping with another man around the time she got pregnant with Joff," Jaime said, meeting both their eyes. 

"Oh, Daddy, I'm so sorry," Cella cried, running to wrap her arms around him.

"What does that mean?" Tommen asked, his eyes narrowed.

"He might not be mine," Jaime said. Everyone in the room knew the strained relationship that Jaime had with Joffrey.

"And us?" Tommen choked out, and Jaime walked around the island to pull Tommen into his arms.

"You're mine, Tom. No matter what. I don't give a fuck what some test says," Jaime said, cupping Tommen's face and looking directly into his eyes. "Do you hear me? You are both mine," Jaime said, and Cella was there as the three of them hugged and cried.

Sansa watched the small family, her heart aching for all of them. Jaime glanced up and opened his arms and Sansa was enfolded into the group hug.

Eventually, they broke apart and discussed the details. Both Cella and Tommen said they wanted to know.

"It won't change anything, but I need to know. Healthwise and just everything," Cella said, and Jaime nodded.

"You're my Dad," Tom added. "But I'm with Cella. I need to know."

"I'm so sorry," Jaime started to say, and Tommen shook his head.

"Dad, stop apologizing for Mom being a garbage human being. You know she's putting pressure on me not to move North, but hearing all this shit, I'm more determined than ever."

The kids settled in, asking Jaime and Sansa about their wedding plans. Jaime mentioned that they were coming to the restaurant tonight for dinner with everyone, and Tommen got excited.

Cella was ecstatic when Jaime told her that Tywin wanted to have a gala engagement party, and she squealed and took out her phone.

"I need to let Papa Lion know that I want to help. And don't worry about a gown, San. We can go shopping for something perfect."

Tommen and Jaime shook their heads as Cella got Tywin on the phone and were chatting at him, while Sansa looked a bit overwhelmed, and Jaime pulled her into his arms.

"Breath baby," he whispered into her ear. "This is how Lannsiters do things."

Sansa grabbed a bottle of water and parked her butt on the couch, watching as Cella made plans with Tywin for their engagement gala. At some point, they looped Marg in, and Sansa could only shake her head when she heard the words _ice sculptures_. She wasn't used to this type of extravagance and certainly not this much attention on her.

It was almost forty minutes later when Cella plopped down beside Sansa, a massive grin on her face and started talking about all the plans they had made.

"Oh crap," Cella said, suddenly and gave a sheepish grin to Sansa, leaning into to whisper. "Do you have a tampon I can borrow? I forgot to restock my purse."

Sansa startled, but before she could respond, Cella smiled.

"Never mind. I remember I kept some here when I was house-sitting for Dad. Be back in a few." She was gone in a second, but Sansa had paled, her stomach making loops.

Cella's innocent question had jarred something loose in Sansa's mind. She tried to remember the last time she'd needed a tampon and realized it was well before Jaime had shown up in the North. Exactly six weeks ago. Her breath came in short pants, and Jaime had just said goodbye to Tom when he saw her hyperventilating on the couch. He was by her side in a minute, rubbing circles in on her back.

"Kitten? What's wrong?" Jaime asked, worry marring his handsome face. She could barely breathe and watched as Cella sailed back into the room.

"Ok, guys! I'm off to grab Ric. We'll catch up with you guys later before dinner," she said brightly and then was, blessedly gone. Sansa loved Jaime's kids, but this was not a conversation she wanted to have with them.

"Alright, San, we're alone. What's going on?" Jaime had a worried look on his face.

"Cella asked to borrow a tampon," Sansa blurted out and saw Jaime frown.

"Ok. Do you need me to run to the store for you and pick some up?"

Hysterical laughter bubbled up in Sansa that Jaime would offer to go and buy feminine hygiene products. He was the perfect man. She reached for his hand and pressed it to his stomach, shaking her head.

"Jaime, I don't need a tampon. I haven't needed a tampon the entire time we've been together," Sansa said and saw his eyes go wide before a huge grin split his face. Jaime dropped to his knees, both hands now on her stomach.

"Fuck, baby, are you sure?"

Sansa shook her head. "I have no idea. I mean, I'm on the pill, but I haven't had my period in over six weeks, Jaime."

Sansa felt the tears come. She'd wanted to be a mom her entire life, but she'd always imagined her wedding would come first. She loved Jaime, with her whole heart, but she wanted to be a wife before she had a baby.

"Shhhh, love. This is a little ahead of schedule, maybe, but Sansa, we both want a family, right?"

She nodded and threw her arms around him. "I love you, Jaime. And I can't wait to be your wife and have your children. But it's so soon!"

Jaime sat on the couch and pulled Sansa onto his lap. "Kitten, we can pull off a wedding any time you want and still have it be your dream day. And we did tell Robb we were going to catch him." Jaime looked overjoyed at the prospect that she was pregnant and his happiness was catchy.

Sansa gave a watery laugh and snuggled deeper in Jaime's arm, loving how he rested a hand on her stomach.

"I want babies, Jaime. Lots and lots of babies," she whispered, coming around to the idea quickly.

"I know, sweetheart. So do I," Jaime said, brushing a kiss along her neck. "Tell you what. You stay here, and I'll run down to the drug store and pick up a few home tests. Then we'll have a better idea what we are facing. It might just be all the crazy stress of the past few weeks, making you late."

Sansa didn't argue, but she was never late. Not when her parents had died, not when she was barely making it as Bran and Ric's stand-in mom, not when she'd first opened the winery and had no idea if she'd be successful or a laughing stock of Westeros. Jaime got her settled, tucking her in with a blanket and her water, and then handed her her phone and was out the door.

Sansa didn't do anything but get lost in her head as she waited for him to come back. Nothing was as important as knowing if she were pregnant or not. She glanced down and saw the massive ring on her finger and opened Jaime's IG account. There were a few snarky comments from people that were jealous that he was off the market, but overall, mostly positive and happy for them.

Sansa knew that Cersei had been blocked a long time ago from Jaime's account, but she wondered if his ex had seen it. Then Sansa wondered if she'd run into Cersei when she was down in King's Landing. She was a vile human being, and Jaime's family was going through hell with these DNA tests. Sansa knew that the kids loved Jaime, and she hoped for their sakes that Cersei hadn't done the unthinkable and passed some other man's children off as Jaime's. It would crush him.

Lost in her thoughts, Sansa barely realized that Jaime was back until he was in front of her.

"I may have gone a bit overboard," he grinned sheepishly, dumping twenty tests onto the coffee table in front of her. He also had a bottle of ginger ale and some crackers. "Just in case you're feeling a bit sick," he told her, and the surge of love she felt for this man erased any doubts she had.

Jaime loved her, wholly and entirely, and he'd be by her side every step of the way. The wedding was semantics. Sansa knew this man was dedicated to her, to their love and the life they wanted to create for each other.

Excited now, Sansa picked up and Early Pregnancy Test, which promised to give results a few days before missing a period. Sansa tugged Jaime up the stairs to the loft, seating him on the bed.

"Be back in a few," she said, kissing him deeply and then she slipped into the bathroom.

She peed as per the instructions, and then capped the test, washed her hands and wandered back to the bed to sit beside him. Jaime picked up her hand, stroking his fingers over her ring.

"I won't lie and say I'm not excited," he told her, giving her a little grin.

"I am as well," she said. "I hope it's positive."

"Yeah?"

She nodded and settled on his lap, brushing her lips across his. "Yeah, I do. I want a family, Jaime. Lots and lots of children to fill the farmhouse and the loft and to take to Casterly Rock."

He tightened his arms around her. "That sounds perfect. And I promise you the wedding of your dreams, Sansa."

She grinned. "I know. You're a Lannister."

He chuckled and then glanced to where she'd left the test. "Should we?"

Sansa nodded and grabbed it, and they looked together. There were two sharp, deep pink lines on the test, and they stared at it, speechless. Then Sansa laughed as Jaime lifted her in his arms, spinning her around the room.

"We're pregnant kitten!" he cried, joy pouring off of him in waves. It was impossible to miss, and Sansa held on to him.

"Jaime!" she cried, happiness thrumming through her.

They'd come so far in such a short period, but Sansa knew it was right. This man, this life, this family they were creating was everything that Sansa had ever wanted.

Jaime set her down and then dropped to his knees, cradling her stomach.

"Hi, baby. I'm your Daddy," he whispered, pressing a kiss there. Sansa let the tears flow, looking at the man who loved her so much. "We love you so much already," Jamie said, kissing her again.

Sansa tugged him up and wound her arms around his neck.

"Hi Daddy," she said softly, and he nuzzled her nose.

"Hi, sexy Mama," he responded, and Sansa nodded.

"You're everything I ever dreamed of Jaime. Thank you for loving me."

Jaime cupped her face, stroking a finger down her cheek. "Sansa, I have no words. You saved me, baby. I've never loved anyone as I love you. I'm so grateful that you took a chance on me; that you saw past the broken man and loved him anyway."

"Always and forever, Jaime. You're mine."

The expression on his face told Sansa that he still struggled to see himself as worthy of her love, but she vowed to make him understand each day how lucky she was to have him. And that she'd always choose him.

"You're my heart and soul, Sansa. My happiness. My life. You're mine, kitten."

“And you’re mine.” As they laid their hands on her stomach, both Jaime and Sansa knew this was a blessing; a gift for their love and the start of their brand new life together, and all the adventures that awaited them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lannister family dinner

* * *

_ Friday Evening – King's Landing  _

Sansa watched as Jaime's confidence grew the closer, they got to Plate d'Or. He wasn't cooking tonight, deciding instead to spend time with her, Cella, Ric, Elia, Addam, Marg, Tyrion and Tywin. But there was no doubt that he was proud of his flagship restaurant. Sansa had googled it, and the reviews were out of this world good, calling it the best place to eat in Westeros- not just King's Landing but the entire country. And it was all his.

For Sansa, it was nice to have something else to focus on besides the fact that a few short hours ago, they'd discovered they were pregnant. She was over the moon excited but also wondering how they might pull a wedding off before she was showing too much. It was early November, and she had a slim build. Both Jeyne and Val had shown almost immediately with their first baby, and Sansa was vain enough to want to look stunning in her wedding gown.

Jaime, to her utter delight, had cried out happily when he'd come up with what he deemed the 'perfect solution.' They had been lying together on their massive bed in the loft, Jaime's cheek pressed to her stomach as he spoke to their child. When he'd had his 'brilliant idea' he'd risen, giddy as a kid and planted a smacking kiss on her lips.

"Christmas wedding, kitten."

She wanted to reject the idea outright because who got married in December? But the look of excitement on his face had her pausing. And then she thought about it, and the idea grew on her.

She'd be at most, two months pregnant, so hardly showing at all, and everyone would already be there in the North anyways for the holiday. Even Ric would be on days off from his hockey schedule, and the ranch did look amazing in winter.

She thought about both Lannister and Stark colours; reds, silvers and maybe even some green for her Mom's house, Tully. All of those were Christmassy. And she adored Christmas; it was her absolute favourite holiday of the entire year. Her mine was racing with possibilities, and she could see it, and herself, at that moment, getting married to this man, in the North, with all her traditions and decorations surrounding them.

Christmas was a time for family, and what better way to celebrate that than bringing everyone together and pledging themselves to one another with a wedding?

The biggest obstacle, as she could see, was timing. How was it possible to pull it all off?

Jaime's eyes danced as if he knew what she was thinking.

"We are Lannister's Sansa. You have no idea what money can do."

She'd went to protest, and he'd stopped her with his lips.

"Sansa, no. I want you to be my wife. I want you to have my last name, and I want us to get married. I have more money than I can ever spend. My father has more money than he can ever spend. Let us do this right."

She'd melted, understanding how important it was to him. She touched his arm, wondering how this man had come to be hers. She cherished him and their love story. It was as if he would do anything possible to make her happy.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Sansa. I've never been surer of anything in my entire life. I want you to be my mine, Sansa." He cupped her cheek, stroking lightly down it. She leaned into his touch. This man was her entire world. She placed her hand over his.

"Alight. Let's do it."

He'd whooped with glee and twirled her around the room.

"But you can't complain, Jaime. Our wedding anniversary is always going to be at my favourite time of year. You’ll have to go big to make it special each year!”

His eyes were so full of love. "That makes it even better, Sansa. Perfect really. I promise, baby, I'll make it the best time of the year. Anything you want kitten."

Since Sansa already knew she had an insane obsession with Christmas, she wondered if Jaime knew what he was getting into with her and their wedding during that already busy time. But once he'd given her the idea, it wouldn't let go.

Now they were walking hand in hand and approaching his restaurant, and he was grinning at her. "I can't wait for you to meet everyone. Tom's cooking tonight and I bet he's a bit nervous. I'm going to have to keep myself tied to the chair, so I don't hover over him."

Sansa adored how much Jaime loved being a dad, and she couldn't wait until their baby was here.

"He'll do fine, Jaime. He's learned from the best."

Jaime almost bounced; his steps were so enthusiastic. "I'm so excited for him to come North, Sansa. I love the idea of us being close to him."

Since Sansa knew just how much Jaime had missed out on when his children had been growing up, she was happy for him to have this second chance with them.

They passed a little florist shop that had a spray of pink and white flowers outside, and Jaime stopped to buy her a bouquet. Sansa was learning it was impossible to tell him no. He'd just do it anyway, with a grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye. He was incorrigible, and she adored how romantic he was.

"Jaime, they are beautiful."

He tucked a strand of hair behind her eye and she felt her entire body warm at his touch.

"Not as beautiful as you." The sincerity in his eyes almost undid her. There was no man that loved the way that Jaime did. 

They entered the restaurant through the front, the maître'd warming when he saw Jaime, the two men embracing. What followed was a plethora of names, faces and positions, as Sansa met Jaime's staff. It was clear that her fiancé was well-loved, and more one person tried to coax him back into the kitchen as they made their rounds.

Jaime begged off but promised they'd be plenty sick of him when he came back to work on Sunday night.

That appeased them, and Sansa slipped away, seeing Tommen standing off to the side. He was working as one of the sous chefs tonight one step down from Annie Jaime’s fill-in executive chef while he was gone. Sansa knew it was a prominent position, and she could all but see the nerves pouring off Tom.

"Hey," she said softly, and he glanced at her and gave her a soft smile.

"Hi, Sansa. How were the introductions?" he asked, and they both glanced over to see a considerable crowd around Jaime.

She chuckled. "Good."

"They love him."

"They do."

They were quiet for a time, observing Jaime. There was a natural warmth to him that drew people in.

"But I wanted to check on how you're doing. I know it was a lot to take in this afternoon."

Tommen gave her a little grin, and he looked so much like Jaime at that moment that Sansa knew that this was his son in blood.

"I'm good." Tommen paused. "Imgladyouregoingtobemystepmom."

He blushed furiously as Sansa worked through what he said. Whether it was the hormones from the pregnancy or the fact that she knew that Tom was Jaime's, she felt the tears come.

"Oh, baby, so am I."

He was hugging her then, and the two of them held on to one another.

"I'm so glad he met you, Sansa. And I'm so glad that you are in my life as well."

Gods, if Sansa thought she was a wreck before, she was a mess right now. She might be pregnant with her first biological child, but Tommen was fast becoming hers. And she'd move heaven and earth to make sure he was happy, loved and following his dreams.

"I'm so glad I met him, Tom. And you and Cella. I love you all so much."

A cough had them turning, seeing Jaime standing there with a worried look on his face. "I'm so sorry I got caught up in them…" he said, waving a hand as both Tommen and Sansa laughed.

"He always thinks it's about him, San," Tommen said, bugging his Dad.

She titled her head. "He does."

Jaime saw that they were joking with him and relaxed. "So it wasn't my lack of attention that had you bursting into tears."

"Nope. Just the baby."

Sansa's mouth dropped open, and her hand flew to her mouth as she turned to Tommen. Jaime's son was grinning, and the same look was on his father's face.

"That didn't take long." Jaime was smirking at her. 

"Oh, crap. I've only taken like one test. We don't know for sure," she said, and Tommen laughed.

"No worries, Sansa. It's cool. I’ve always wanted a younger sibling."

Groaning, Sansa leaned into Jaime, who was laughing at her. "How are you going to keep this a secret?" he asked, genuinely wondering.

"Aren’t you the woman that sought out all your Christmas presents months in advance?"

Sansa buried her face in Jaime's shoulder. She was. She was terrible at lying and keeping secrets. And she loved wine. How on god's green earth were they going to do this tonight? She saw the bottles of Winterfell wine lined up, ready to be served tonight. It would look highly suspicious if she didn't drink tonight; everyone would know something was up.

"Just tell them, Sansa. We need good news in this family," Tommen said, surprising both Sansa and Jaime with his maturity.

"Yeah?" Jaime said, wrapping his arms around Sansa. "What do you say, kitten?"

Sansa knew that there was a 'thing' about not announcing a pregnancy until it was out of the first trimester. Hundreds of women had miscarriages early on, and so many kept or tried to keep it a secret. But she and Jaime wanted this baby. It was already loved, and should the unimaginable happen, should she have a miscarriage, wouldn't it be better to have those they loved to know so they could support them? Besides, she owned a winery and couldn't drink, and Tywin needed to know for wedding planning.

"Let's do it," she said, grinning like a fool. What was it about these lions that made her throw caution to the wind?

"We'll tell those gathered here tonight and call your family in the morning, kitten." Jaime looked overjoyed as he asked Tom how he was doing in his new role as a sous chef and then took Sansa's hand to go and find their table.

Of course, it took several minutes to even get to their table. Many of the patrons of the restaurant were here for Jaime, and his amazing culinary skills and word had spread that he was back in King's Landing for a few weeks. Sansa was beginning to suspect that as much as she loved her life in the North, maintaining some type of presence here would be equally important. And with the Lannister, it was easily done.

Sansa was introduced as Jaime's fiancé, the brilliant winemaker from the North and the love of Jaime's life. Sansa threw her head back and laughed at him, noting how carefree and open Jaime was here. Plus, the man promoted her wine with every second sentence and Sansa knew it would be a hit. Any concerns she might have had of breaking into this market quickly evaporated.

When they finally made it to their table, everyone was waiting for them. Sansa and Ric hugged hard, and then took their seats. Sansa saw that Ric was beside Addam, and Jaime's best friend was talking Ric's ear off. Knowing Addam was a good man, Sansa didn't worry at all.

Tywin had more ideas about the wedding, but before he could say anything, Jaime coughed and rose, taking Sansa's hand in his.

"We have a few announcements to make," he said, glancing at Tyrion.

Thank gods his brother and Marg were pregnant because he and Sansa hadn't even been trying, and he'd knocked her up. Not that Jaime minded in the least. He couldn't wait to see Sansa get larger with his child, knowing that the life she was growing belonged to them and that their child was already so loved and so wanted. But knowing what Marg and Tyrion had gone through to get pregnant, it would have been a bitter blow if Marg wasn't glowing with her own pregnancy.

As if Tyrion knew, he simply tipped his glass to Jaime and smiled. "I always wanted our children to grow up together."

Everyone was looking between Jaime and Tyrion, and the two brothers lost in their own little world.

"What's going on?" Cella said, confusion marring her pretty features.

Jaime grinned and held Sansa tighter. "Sansa and I decided on our wedding date. December 27th in Winterfell, at the ranch."

Happy exclamations rang from the table, with Tywin calling for champagne. When everyone had a glass, Sansa gently set hers on the table, gazing at Jaime.

"And for now, I can't have any of that. So I'll join Marg with sparkling water."

Silence met her announcement until there were screams as Elia, Cella and Marg all rushed forward to hug Sansa.

"Oh my god, you're going to get fat as well!" Marg cried, clearly happy at the prospect. Sansa laughed and rubbed Marg's belly.

"Yup. Lannister cousins will be a few months apart."

Cella hugged Sansa hard, whispering that she was so happy for them. Elia was next, and even though Sansa knew she was thinking of her and Addam and her age, she was overjoyed for her and Jaime.

Ric was there, and there were tears in his eyes. "Sansa, you're going to be a Mom?"

She nodded, unable to keep the tears from her eyes. Pregnancy hormones were not for the weak.

"I am."

He hugged her hard. "I know Mom and Dad are Mom and Dad. But Sansa, you raised me. This is so awesome," he whispered in her ear, and she shook, sobbing as she clung to her little brother that she had raised since he'd been eleven.

"Oh, Ric, I love you so much." They were grinning at each other.

"Robb's going to be so jealous that I found out before him."

Sansa laughed and ruffled Ric's curls. He was her baby; always would be. But as she was discovering, her heart could expand to include so many more people. Sansa was leaning against Rickon as she gazed over at Jaime.

Of course, the man had gathered around him, Tywin looked especially pleased. He clasped Jaime on the back and nodded knowingly at his eldest son. "You came exactly eight months after your mother and I married," he said to Jaime with a knowing smile. Tywin had been twenty-two when he’d married Joanna who was a year younger than him.

Jaime just shook his head at his father and hugged him hard. "We have to make this wedding work, Dad. It's imperative to Sansa. She deserves the perfect day."

Pride for Jaime, for how far he'd come, for getting his life on track, surged through Tywin, and he cupped his son's face.

"We will, son, I promise."

Tywin had loved Joanna the way that Jaime loved Sansa. Tywin regretted that Jaime had to go through Cersei to find his true love, but find her he had. And in the end, that was all that mattered. Soon enough, the mess with Cersei would be over, and the life that Jaime should have had would be his.

Jaime knew that when Tywin Lannister promised something, it was as good as done.

"Thanks."

"Even in the North, we will make this wedding one to be remembered." 

Jaime knew that his father just couldn't help himself. Lannister's were like peacocks; happiest when showing off.

"Jaime," Tyrion said, and Jaime kneeled to look his brother in the eyes. "I'm so happy for you."

"We didn't plan it…" Jaime started to say, and Tyrion shook his head, sipping at the champagne.

"Please. Do not apologize. We have been blessed and so have you. I'd never wish infertility on my worst enemy, let alone the bother I love more than almost anyone else."

"Tyrion."

A huge grin broke out, and Tyrion's face.

"Our kids are going to grow up together, Jaime."

"They are!"

Then they hugged, relief coursing through Jaime.

Addam was there, pulling Jaime into his arms and congratulating him. Both men had somehow been given a second chance and were happier than ever as they glanced at Elia and Sansa, who were busy talking about kids. Aegon was very excited about the game tomorrow night and to meet Rickon, and Addam had already talked with Sansa's brother. Jaime knew that Addam would treat Rickon well and that they had nothing to worry about when it came to representing Rickon and getting him exactly what he needed.

Jaime took his seat beside Sansa, glad they'd decided to share their happy news. Sansa was awful at keeping secrets, and she was glowing, surrounded by their family. Cella wrapped her arms around Jaime's neck. "Congrats, Dad. So happy for you guys."

"Thanks, Cella."

Dinner proceeded, with decadent dish after dish served. Jaime was content to sit back and watch his restaurant run smoothly, seeing his family laugh and enjoy the excellent food and wine.

Tywin held court as Jaime played with Sansa's hair. Tywin had spent the day learning Pinterest, and had added several ideas to board he called "Gala."

"I love the idea of a winter wedding," Marg said, dipping her bread into the creamy pasta sauce that had been served with free-range chicken for her and Sansa, and scallops and shrimp for those not pregnant. She moaned and everyone looked at her. "The babies could swim in this sauce."

Tyrion laid his hand her stomach and gazed adoringly at her.

"I love Christmas so much, so getting married at the same time just makes it even more fantastic," Sansa gushed. Now that she'd accepted the idea of their wedding, she was all in. She knew that Robb would love it…. ROBB!

"Jaime, we haven't even told Robb! We're sitting here planning our wedding, and we haven't even asked him!"

Jaime laughed and rubbed her back. "Tomorrow kitten. We'll speak to your family. I'm sure Robb will have no problem with it."

Her eyes went all dreamy. "Winterfell looks amazing at Christmas, Jaime. We have so many trees and lights."

Rickon snickered, and everyone looked at him. He was holding hands with Cella.

"Understatement, San."

"Ohh, I sense a story," Marg said, rubbing her hands together, as their plates were cleared. Coffee and dessert were next and Sansa, though stuffed, suddenly had a craving for something sweet. 

"Sansa goes bananas at Christmas."

She blushed, adorably, and nodded. "Jaime knows. Robb and Jon already told him. He's prepared."

"How bananas are we talking?" Tyrion was eyeing her up.

Rickon snickered and took out his phone. "She makes Clark Griswold look tame."

Everyone laughed as Rickon showed them the light show at the farmhouse and winery last year. The Lannister men looked suitably impressed.

"I just love the season. Our Mom loved it as well, and ever since I was young, I looked forward to it all year. We'd bake cookies and decorate the house. Dad always took us out in the woods to find a tree, and our whole family was there. We'd spend hours ice skating, and sledding and Dad would hitch up the horses for sleigh rides. Dad always hid little presents along the trail, and we'd run around and find them." She sighed, lost in her memories as Jaime rubbed her back. Gods, he loved this woman. She was going to make the best Mom.

"It was pretty awesome," Ric said. "Dad always cooked this huge pasta dinner on Christmas Eve, and we'd watch all the old Christmas movies together in the great room. It was amazing." Rickon cleared his throat, realizing everyone was looking at him. "After our parents died, Sansa and Robb kept all the old traditions going. Christmas at Winterfell is one of the best places to be in all of Westeros."

All the Lannister's were in slight awe of their story.

Tywin cleared his throat. "Well, I do believe that a Christmas wedding is absolutely perfect. And we have enough time to make it your dream wedding Sansa. Those traditions sound lovely, and I, for one, cannot wait to see you marry my son in at Winterfell."

Marg clapped her hands. "Ohhh, this is exciting! I can wear fur!"

Tyrion snorted, and she narrowed her eyes.

"It's a wedding in the North, husband."

"And you will look amazing, my goddess."

Marg snorted. "Nice save."

"I do my best."

Suddenly, Tommen was there, a grin on his face. He rested a hand on Jaime's shoulder.

"How was dinner?"

The group cheered and thanked him, and Sansa watched as he blushed but puffed up a bit under their praise.

"He's yours, Jaime."

"What?" her soon to be husband asked, turning towards her.

"He's yours, baby. Your biological son. You guys have the exact same look when you smile like that. Trust me. I've seen it between Robb and Ric. Family, Jaime. The DNA results will prove me right."

Jaime squeezed her thigh and nodded, too overcome with emotion to say much more. "Gods, I hope so."

Sansa rested her head on Jaime's shoulder, watching as coffee and dessert was served.

Tommen winked at her.

"For you, Sansa. We have a lemon raspberry torte, individual lemon babas, and a tarte au citron."

Sansa rose and pressed a kiss to Tommen's cheek. "Thanks, baby." Her stomach rumbled in appreciation, and she laughed. "And the baby approves.

Tommen blushed but leaned into her. Jaime's eyes teared, watching how his kids welcomed Sansa into their lives.

"And there is decaf coffee for you and Marg, or if you'd like, tea."

Thanking Tommen, Jaime's son went back to the kitchen, saying he'd catch up with them tomorrow.

Sansa and Jaime were going shopping with Ric and Cella, and Tommen wanted to be there.

Finally, stuffed full and almost bursting with happiness, Jaime tucked his hand into Sansa's as they walked home.

"Good night, kitten?"

"Perfect, Jaime." She had her flowers in her hand and her fiance on her arm and her entire future in front of her.

She turned her head as they crested a hill and brushed her lips across his.

"Love you, Jaime."

"I love you, Sansa."

Then they made their way to Jaime's building, the future bright and their happiness all but secured, knowing that the best gift of all was the family that they had gathered around them, and the life they were building together. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some more lovely Jaimsa

* * *

_ King's Landing – Saturday _

Sansa had thought she'd seen it all when it came to the man she loved and fashion. She’d watched both him and his father wear the most inappropriate clothes in the North. She knew he was a sucker for designer shoes, trendy sweaters and jeans that honestly shouldn't look that good on anyone.

But standing with Ric in the high-end department store where Jaime, Cella and Tommen had insisted they meet, she was doing her best not to giggle at the picture the three golden-haired Lannister’s made as they hovered around her little brother.

She'd been handed sparkling water and told to sit, while the three Lannister's circled her baby brother, tossing out and rejecting suggestions when it came to him updating his wardrobe.

Rickon looked stunned, and he kept miming, _help me_ to Sansa as she snickered and ate her way through this impromptu fashion show. This place also had snacks, of which Sansa heartily approved. She’d never shopped anywhere with someone who served her food!

They'd spent the morning at the tailor that all the Lannister men used, Tywin meeting them there to demand on the very best for Rickon.

When her brother said his suit, his new blue wool, designer, bespoke suit was "cool," Tywin almost sputtered. The Great Lion looked stunned!

"It is not _cool,_ Rickon. A suit of this calibre is the height of what a man should wear when he is presenting himself in a professional setting that requires him to be attired thusly."

Rickon bobbed his head. "Yeah, like I said, it's cool."

Cella had giggled, and Ric shot her a smile, and Jaime groaned as they kissed, but all in all, it was going ok, Sansa thought. Cella and Rickon were adorably cute together and it was clear they really liked one another.

The only reason Sansa wasn't currently subject to the Lannister fashion eye for the straight guy routine was that Rickon was on a deadline, and Jaime and Cella promised Sansa they had loads of time to get her some clothing later when Rickon was gone.

Sansa popped another grape into her mouth, as her phone buzzed. She swiped it open, seeing little Ned's face there.

As promised, Sansa and Jaime had a zoom meeting with her family this morning after they'd lounged in bed for an hour, making love and talking about all the changes in their lives.

Arya had been alone as Gendry was dealing with hunters, Jon was there with Ella, saying that Val was napping, and Robb had gathered both boys along with Jeyne.

Dany popped on, but Roc and Drogo were heading over to the main house to meet up with Robb and Ned to deal with the horses.

Bran and Jojen were there, in their hip little apartment, looking more in love than ever.

There was snow in the background, and even though Sansa loved King's Landing, she ached to be away from Winterfell.

"What's up, sister?" Robb said, grinning like a madman.

For a brief moment, Sansa wondered if Ric had spilled the beans about her pregnancy, but then she thought about how wrapped up her brother had been in Cella last night and knew he most likely hadn't.

Still, she felt oddly nervous. As if knowing this, Jaime grinned and took her hand.

"We have a few things to tell you guys and something big to ask you all. And we hope you're ok with it because we kind of already said we were doing it."

Robb frowned slightly and looked at Jeyne, who shrugged.

"What?"

"Kitten? Do you want to ask, or should I?"

She melted at his loving look. "You ask Jai. It was your idea."

"Alright, love." He turned back to her family. "We'd like to get married at Winterfell Ranch this Christmas. December 27th, to be exact."

Silence and then excitement burst through the computer speakers, as all the Starks were talking over one another. Sansa glanced at her sister, who was smirking.

"Arya?"

"You're knocked up, huh. This is awesome, Sansa. Our kids are going to be the same age. Along with Robb's."

Sansa felt the pressure release from her chest, as Jaime grinned and confirmed their pregnancy and then asked Robb point-blank if they could use the ranch house to get married.

"Fucking rights, you can. I'd be pissed if you wanted to do it anywhere else."

"Swears, Daddy," Ned said, almost bouncing in his seat. "Aunty Sansa, does this mean I get to bring you the rings, still?"

She laughed, tucked on Jaime's lap, happier than she could ever remember.

"Yeah, buddy. There's one more thing. Since we're not getting married either down here or at Casterly Rock," Sansa said, seeing both Jon and Robb frown, "Tywin is throwing us an engagement gala in King's Landing in three weeks. And everyone is invited."

Dany clapped her hands. "Ohhh, this is wonderful. I can't wait to dress up and celebrate with you guys. The capital can be so wonderful for a visit."

Others in Sansa's family looked less enthusiastic until Robb promised he'd wear his finest 'northern' suit.

Ned frowned. "I want to dress like Papa Lion, Daddy. Not like you."

Robb faked being hurt until he tickled Ned's little tummy, and the boy giggled.

"Daddy, your suit looks funny!" Robb was talking about his kilt that he often donned for ‘official’ and special occasions.

They'd spoken more about details of the wedding, the pregnancy and life in the North. Her family had reassured her that the winery was doing great and that they missed her, but for her to enjoy her time in the south.

Now, as Sansa watched Jaime grab a jacket he said Ric _had_ to have, she looked down at Ned's little face.

"Hi, buddy, what's up?"

Ned appeared worried, and that made Sansa worry.

"I miss you and Uncle Jaime and Papa Lion," he said, the words all but bursting out of him. Her heart melted for him. He had bonded quickly and deeply with the Lannister men.

"Aww, buddy, we miss you too. But soon, you'll get to go on Papa Lion's big plane and see Uncle Jaime's house in King's Landing. There are lots of cool things to explore down here."

He appeared to be contemplating her words. "Ok."

"And it's sunny. No snow."

His eyes widened at that, and Sansa was reminded that he was only four for all his intelligence.

"Daddy says he's wearing his skirt."

Sansa snickered. "Ned, it's called a kilt. And Daddy loves it. It used to belong to Papa Ned."

His little lip wavered. "I know. I just won't want Daddy to be upset if I don't want to wear a skirt like him."

Sansa let the skirt comment go for now.

"Want to see what Uncle Ric is going right now?"

Ned nodded.

Sansa turned her phone to show him Rickon trying on a few dressier shirts and some slacks that Tommen insisted he had to have. Ned giggled.

"Trust me, buddy. We'll find something for you to wear."

"So, I match Papa Lion?"

"Yeah, Ned. So you match Papa Lion."

Finally satisfied, Jeyne took over the call.

"Hey, bestie. How are you really feeling?" Jeyne asked, reading between the lines earlier when they had announced their pregnancy.

"A bit overwhelmed. It wasn't planned, as you might have guessed. Happy. Nervous. Scared."

Jeyne gave a soft laugh. "Well, then you're normal, San. All those things are normal reactions to being pregnant, planned or not. Robb's happy for you guys. And he misses the two of you."

Sansa sniffed and shoved a cookie in her mouth. "I miss you guys as well."

"How's King's Landing?"

Sansa settled into her chair and told Jeyne about the past few days, including Jaime's incredible loft and where he lived.

"I sound like some country bumpkin, lamenting being away from home after two days and gushing about the 'big city.'"

Jeyne rolled her eyes at Sansa.

"You're brain worries too much, San. I love you, hun, but seriously, chill out. You have one of the hottest and richest men in the country totally in love with you. The man adores you and lives to see you happy. Let him please you, girl. You found the unicorn."

There was a loud crash, and then yelling, and Jeyne rolled her eyes.

"Gotta go. My life is so glamorous."

Sansa thanked Jeyne as they hung up and then sat there and looked at Jaime.

He was easy on the eyes, that was for sure.

She wasn't an idiot; she knew he was the most eligible man in the entire country. Or he had been until he’d met her. 

But it was more than that, more than just his handsome face.

It was how every so often he'd turn and look at her, his entire demeanour softening, or how he'd held her hand as they'd walked through the store.

It was how he always, always introduced her first, to whomever they met, making such a big deal out of the fact that she was his fiancé.

It was how he loved her, wholly, and without boundaries, that made Jaime Lannister genuinely unique, Sansa realized.

He was holding nothing back with her and was working hard to blend their lives.

She must have had a look in her eyes because he stopped what he was doing and walked over to her.

"Kitten?"

"I love you so much, Jaime. And I'm going to be your wife in less than two months." She felt the huge grin split her face. "Then, I'm going to be Sansa Lannister."

His answering smile was everything. "Bet your ass you are."

"It's a good ass."

"It's a great ass."

"You two are gross," Rickon called, making a gagging noise as Jaime kissed her.

"They're heathens, Sansa."

She grinned. "Yeah, they are. But they are ours, Jaime."

"Fucking hells woman, I want you," he groaned and kissed her again, before being dragged back to shopping.

Sansa just sat there happily pinning away ideas for her new Christmas Wedding Boards. Ty kept texting her ideas about flowers, centrepieces, and decorations and she willingly let him go nuts. If the Great Lion wanted to throw his considerable weight and money behind her wedding, she wasn't about to say no.

Life was good, and she was going to embrace every awesome minute of it.

Once they'd ended up with Rickon in a proper suit, with a few more on the way, Jaime and Sansa left the two young lovebirds to themselves. Tommen had left a little while earlier to meet up with some of his friends.

Jaime had said they had one more stop to make before he'd take her home and feed her.

Wondering what he had in mind, Sansa was surprised when Jaime pulled up to a little bookstore close to their penthouse in Old King's Landing. He gave her a shy glance and then shrugged.

"I know you can find everything on the internet these days, and lord knows between Cella and my father, they'll have you on every baby app ever created downloaded on your phone, but I thought it might be nice if we picked up a few books. For the baby."

"Jaime, that's an awesome idea. I love having a real book in my hand, you know," Sansa said, reaching for her purse. This was exciting!

They entered the shop together, which was much larger than Sansa had initially thought, and she inhaled, loving the smell. The store had an old spiral wooden staircase that led to a second level and the cutest older man behind a big old fashioned desk.

"How can I help you?" he asked, almost as one, and Sansa giggled at how cute he was.

He was small, with puffy white hair and matching bushy eyebrows that took up half his forehead. His glasses were on a chain that dangled down from his neck, and he looked to be wearing a very warm sweater, even though it wasn't a cold day.

"We're looking for books on babies."

"How to make 'em or how to raise 'em?" the little old man said, arching an eyebrow at the two of them.

Sansa pressed her face into Jaime's shoulder, dying of mirth! What a character.

"We've got the baby-making part down pat," Jaime said, winking at the old guy before he wiggled his eyebrows at Sansa.

"Don't we kitten?" Jaime purred, using his sexy voice.

"Jaime, you're incorrigible!" Sansa said, smacking him lightly on the chest. Before she could react, Jaime had swooped in to kiss her.

"Can't help it. You're so sexy."

Sansa preened under his compliments, seeing the desire in his eyes. When they finally dragged themselves back to the matter at hand, the book store owner was smiling indulgently at them.

"Ahh, young love. Well done, young man! Come, come! This way. I've plenty to choose from," he said, coming out from behind the desk.

He was wearing plaid pants and slippers, and Sansa wanted just to eat him up; he was so cute!

Jaime squeezed her hand as they watched the old bookkeeper shuffle towards the back of his store. They passed a children's book section, and Sansa gazed at it longingly.

"We will browse there in a minute, kitten," Jaime said, reading her want.

When they made it to the section on pregnancy, Jaime and Sansa were pleasantly surprised to see the section well stocked and with the newest additions. There were some classics, like _What to_ _expect when you're expecting_, that Jaime eagerly grabbed, along with the obligatory name book. Sansa found a book on _Unique Names of Westeros and Essos_ and added it to their growing pile.

The owner came back with a basket, clearly sensing that this sale would probably keep him in tea for the week, as Jaime and Sansa wandered hand in hand towards the children's section.

There were classics, like Beatrix Potter and Dr. Seuss, and a few Robert Munch books. When Sansa's eyes landed on her favourite book, she picked it up reverently. It was called _I'll love you forever, _and Sansa remembered her father reading it to her and Robb every night. She added it to the cart, before moving on to some new selections.

Ned's favourite book was about a cat named _Slinky Malinki_, and Sansa added the book with the mischievous black cat, along with some board books with farm animals. By the time they rang up their purchases, they had three extra full cloth bags of books and the promise to return whenever they wished.

Sansa hummed happily as she settled back into Jaime's car, thinking of how cool it was that their first purchases were for their baby! Then her stomach growled, and she gave Jaime a sheepish look.

"Hungry?"

She nodded. "Yup," as she popped the p.

"What does the baby want?" he said, giving her a look that said she was fooling no one.

"Pancakes with lemon squares and strawberries. Oh, and maybe some croissants! Chocolate ones," she said and then felt her cheeks blush. "Is that too much?"

Jaime scoffed, bringing their joined hands up to kiss hers. "Nothing is too much, Sansa."

Seeing he was telling the truth, she sighed contentedly and settled into letting Jaime pamper her. Within a few minutes, he pulled out to a tiny little café in a different part of Old Town and helped her from the car. Sansa's mouth was already drooling when they walked in, and the smells of the bakery hit her. She let out a needy little moan and had Jaime nipping at her ear.

"Trying not to be jealous here, love," he told her. Sansa rolled her eyes at him and then proceeded to order everything the baby was saying it wanted. When they sat down, Jaime looked shocked at the amount of food on their table.

Sansa bit her lip. "It's too much, isn't it?"

Laughing, he shook his head. "No babe. Eat when you can. You never know – you might end up with the dreaded morning sickness."

He settled back with his extra hot, extra foam cappuccino, which Sansa pouted that he could have caffeine, and she couldn't and then proceeded to watch the woman he loved more than life itself destroy her lunch of high-fat carbohydrates. The little sounds she made as she ate her way through petite fours and lemon tarts, along with a rich, dark chocolate cupcake, made his cock ache in the best possible way.

When she was finally full, she leaned against him, a sleepy kitty.

"Come on, love, let's go home," Jaime told her, taking her grunt as an agreement.

When they'd returned to Jaime's penthouse, Sansa put up a token protest when Jaime led her to the bedroom, claiming it was the baby was making her sleepy. Shopping with the Lannister's had worn her out, and Jaime reminded her that she wanted to be refreshed for Rickon's game tonight.

The look of utter adoration and devotion in Jaime's eyes when she said those words, baby, melted her, and she held out her hand.

"Join me?"

He looked like a kid on Christmas that had just gotten exactly what he'd asked for, and Sansa wondered if he had any idea how much love he had to give.

Sansa carefully undressed, folding her clothing neatly and placing it in the spaces where Jaime had cleared away some of his things for her to put her stuff. She was deeply touched by the simple but thoughtful gestures this man made with her.

Jaime was a man that cherished people he loved, and when she slipped into their big bed, she eagerly went into his open arms, snuggling down deep. There was something downright decadent and decidedly lazy about napping in the middle of the day.

His big hand came to rest on her slim stomach, stroking the flesh there almost reverently. Sansa knew this wasn't the first time Jaime had a pregnant wife, and while the last thing she wanted to do was to bring up Cersei, she was interested to know how involved Jaime had been. She laid her hand over his, loving how strong this man was, and played with his long, elegant fingers. Soon enough, there would be a wedding ring on his finger. Sansa had never been a possessive woman, but with Jaime, she wanted everyone to know that they belonged to one another.

"Do you want to come to the doctor's appointment next week?" she asked him. Her voice was soft and dreamy; her eyes closed as she concentrated on how they were breathing together.

Jaime's lips brushed the crown of her head, and she welcomed the touch.

"Hmmm?"

"When I go to do the blood work and ultrasound. Did you want to come with me?"

Jaime stilled, and Sansa wondered if she'd said something wrong before he cleared his throat. She knew him so well that she could tell he was choked with emotion.

"You'd want me there?"

Sansa was sure which emotion dominated her more when she heard those pained words, tinged with hope.

Sheer rage at Cersei for how she'd treated Jaime or such gut-wrenching pain at how much he'd missed with his previous children.

Sansa knew Jaime didn't need her anger, nor her pity. She took a steadying breath and opened her eyes to see his green ones locked onto her face. Sansa reached up to stroke his handsome face.

"Jaime, I want you at every single appointment, at every prenatal class, with me through every decision we make for our child. Names, the colour of the nursery, where they'll go to school. All of it, my lion. I want you by my side."

He could only nod, through the tears he was rapidly trying to blink back.

"Thank you," he managed to say, voice ragged with emotion.

Whether it was the pregnancy hormones or just the sheer wanton destruction of such a good man, Sansa felt her own eyes fill.

"Jaime, you do not ever have to thank me. This is our baby. This is someone we created together. I want you there for everything, my love."

He managed to nod and then his arms wrapped like steel bands around her, holding her close. She felt him shudder.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear. "I know you're not like her. I know, Sansa." She stroked a hand down his back, murmuring nothing and everything to him as he sobbed. Finally spent, Sansa kissed him softly.

"This is us, Jaime. Trust in our love."

"I do. Gods, I do, Sansa. I can't wait to be part of every milestone," he said, and she saw the eagerness there.

"Me too. You can hold my hair when I'm puking in the toilet," she told him and was happy when he laughed.

"That's a deal, baby."

Turning, she wiggled back into the crook of his arms, where she liked to sleep and then giggled when she bumped up against his erection. Men!

Jaime nuzzled her neck, then reached under her thin tank top to cup her breast, rolling her nipple and loving that little breathy moan she let out.

In no time at all, he had her naked and needy beneath him, not letting her peak on either his tongue or fingers.

"Look at me," Jaime commanded gently, rising above her, bumping against her wet entrance. Their fingers were intertwined, and Sansa's glazed eyes found his.

"Jaime," she cried as he surged inside her, stilling for a moment, letting her feel how perfectly they fit.

He stroked back and then came down again, filling her,_ surrounding_ her, making her arch up to meet him. There was no escaping Jaime as he demanded her full attention.

"Mine, Sansa. Fuck baby, I love you so much," he growled out.

"Love you, Jaime. So, so much," she repeated back, her body moving with his as if they had been made for one another.

Perhaps they had, Jaime thought vaguely. Nothing had ever felt like Sansa. Then all thoughts like that vanished as she clenched on him, and he was lost in the maelstrom of pleasure that only she could bring. Later, after he'd cleaned them both, he set the alarm and gathered her back in his arms. She was almost asleep and tucked herself into his embrace, making Jaime feel like some sort of King that had won the hand of the beautiful maiden.

He'd made so many mistakes in his life, paid dearly for an unhappy marriage.

But somehow, in the end, he'd ended up with Sansa.

Her love.

Her acceptance.

Her warmth.

He brushed a kiss across her forehead, to overcome to express what he was feeling in words. She was his entire world, and Jaime would do anything to keep her safe, happy and protected from any who meant to harm her.

Content that he'd made her happy today, and knowing they had a big evening ahead of them, Jaime settled his hand back on her stomach, where the life they'd created together grew. This child had two parents that were already madly in love with them and couldn't wait to add them to their growing family and friends, both here and in the North.

Then Jaime gave himself over to sleep, where he dreamed of a red-headed daughter, that laughed and played, hugging him hard and calling him Dada, and he knew the best was yet to come.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei makes an appearnace, Jaime cooks for his family and the test results are in!

* * *

_ King's Landing – Sansa _

Sansa barely moved in the bed as Jaime moved efficiently around the loft, getting ready to meet with Addam about his new idea for a YouTube channel. They were meeting someone Addam knew that did this sort of thing, a meeting that Addam had arranged after the hockey game on Saturday night.

Sansa was perfectly content not to have to join Jaime this morning. The pregnancy was making her extra sleepy, and Jaime's bed was extra comfortable. Snuggled deep in the covers, she barely reacted when he dropped a kiss to her forehead. The best part about being in King's Landing was her very free schedule and time just to do nothing.

And how Jaime doted on her.

"I'll be back before lunch to get you for our doctor's appointment," he told her.

At that, Sansa cracked an eye open. Jaime's face was a mixture of excitement, nerves and uncertainty. She reached a hand out, noting how handsome he looked this morning in a sweater and light pants, and pulled him down for a better kiss.

"Jaime, I can't wait for this baby," she told him.

"Oh, me too, kitten. Me too."

She studied his face, looking for any signs of distress. Seeing none, she nodded.

"Go. See Addam."

He ran a finger her cheek and then pushed himself off the bed, palming the keys to the Jag.

"Call me if you need anything."

"Bring me home a treat!" she said, as he made it to the stairs.

All she heard was his chuckle and knew he'd do it. Then she rolled over and promptly fell asleep, soaking up the luxury of being in her fiancé's bed with nothing else to do today but indulge in sleeping in.

A few hours later, Sansa was sitting at the island, answering emails while she sipped tea and nibbled on toast. She was wearing one of Jaime's shirts and had on some yoga shorts; her long hair wound up into a messy bun. While she was technically doing some work for the winery, most of her attention was devoted to trying to keep up with the insane amount of emails and suggestions, not to mention the Pinterest boards that Tywin, Cella and Marg had created for the engagement gala and wedding.

Sansa was glad that when she'd first met Jaime, it had been in the North. While she knew her soon to be husband wasn't obsessed with wealth and station and being the upper 1%, Sansa didn't think they would have made it had they met down here.

Tywin's idea of an engagement party was to throw the gala event of the year for them. And he was impossible to stop. Sansa was well aware of how Jaime's first marriage almost destroyed his relationship with his father and brother. She knew that this was Tywin's way of being involved with them and how Jaime welcomed his father back into his life.

Still, it was overwhelming when she saw the ideas, including the ice sculptures and the tables and tables of food, the band and the location.

She much preferred to focus on her wedding, which was in the North, where she was comfortable and familiar, at her very favourite time of the year. Was there anything better than Christmas? And now they would be married right after Christmas Day. She rested a hand on her stomach as she pinned ideas to the communal boards for her wedding.

The Lannsiters were just going to have to learn what it meant to get married on a ranch in the North.

Her wedding!

She was having a baby, and she was getting married, and she had this entire new family and friends that loved her and Jaime. It felt amazing!

Her phone chimed, and she saw Ric's name.

**Ric: Hey, sis, up for a visit? Cella said we could pop by.**

Delighted that Ric would see Jaime's loft, Sansa eagerly agreed and then hurried to change. They still had some time before the doctor's appointment so this was perfect timing.

She was ready when the door opened, and Ric and Cella strolled in, looking adorable, holding hands and grinning at one another.

As she saw them, Sansa thought about last night at Ric's hockey game; all the Lannisters, along with Addam and Elia and her kids, had turned out to support her little brother.

There had been some pictures taken of her and Jaime as he'd hurried them into the arena. Sansa was still getting used to the idea of Jaime being a celebrity and how much people loved him down here.

Addam had arrived earlier to meet with Ric and to introduce Aegon and Rhae to him. When they'd made their way to the luxury box Tywin had secured for the evening, Sansa was so proud of the guy she'd chosen and how supportive his family was of hers.

She knew Ric loved it as well. She took lots of pictures and sent them to Robb and Jeyne, Bran and Jo, Val and Jon and Arya and Gendry. Everyone worried about Ric, but knowing he know had even more people looking out for him, including Tywin Lannister himself, helped ease some of their worries.

Little Ned Facetimed them during the second period, excited to see his Papa Lion, Uncle Jaime and the entire crew of people at the game. Sansa passed the phone off to Tywin, content knowing how much he adored his adopted grandson and snuggled on Jaime's lap, eyes on the ice and following Ric.

"He's good," Jaime murmured into her ear, and Sansa hummed her agreement.

"Yeah, he is. He's always loved it so much. We could hardly keep him off the ice. He'd sleep with his stick sometimes," she told Jaime. Turning, she gazed at him. "You know our kids will most likely play hockey, right?"

Jaime grinned and rested a hand on her stomach.

"I kind of got that impression, love, when all you guys can talk about is hockey."

Sansa adored that Jaime loved the North as much as she did.

After Ric's team had won, all of them had waited for Ric to emerge from the dressing room. Sansa knew it was the pregnancy hormones, but seeing Ric look so happy to see Cella made her weepy. And he was wearing one of his new suits, of which, Tywin heartily approved.

Now here they were, in Jaime's loft and chatting away. Cella, who'd lived here briefly, knew her way around the place and got them coffee and Sansa a fresh tea and then asked a million questions about both the engagement party and wedding.

For his part, Ric just sat there and grinned.

Jaime arrived home, carrying a take-out box from a noddle shop around the corner. Sansa's tummy rumbled, and he laughed, dropping a kiss on her lips and then picking up the conversation so she could shovel food in her mouth.

"Cella, you have to keep Grandpa in line. I mean, I know we are Lannisters, but he can't go overboard with this whole engagement gala thing."

Jaime's daughter threw her head back and laughed and looked so much like Jaime at that moment that Sansa knew. She didn't need a DNA test to tell her that Jaime was Cella's father.

"Dad, that's like trying to stop the Titanic. He's been in a flurry since you two gave him carte blanche for the engagement party. Trust me, this will be _the_ event of the season."

Jaime shook his head and then caught Sansa's expression.

"I'll tell you in the car," she mouthed to him.

Jaime nodded, but Sansa could tell he was curious about the look on her face. Luckily, within ten minutes, Cella and Ric were on their way. Ric was leaving tomorrow for more games in Storm's End and then a set down in Dorne. Cella would be going with him, and both Jaime and Sansa were happy for them. She hugged her brother hard, and he promised to wear a 'fancy' suit for the engagement party.

Soon enough, she and Jaime were making their way to the doctor. Tywin had arranged an appointment with the best OBGYN in King's Landing, of course. The man could not stay out of their lives.

"So, what was that look?" Jaime asked, his hand in hers. “In the kitchen earlier.”

"Cella is yours," Sansa said with confidence.

She saw the smile on Jaime's face as he looked between her and the road.

"Yeah? You think so?"

Sansa nodded. "I know so. She looks just like you, Jaime, when she laughs. She's your daughter. And I'm almost positive Tommen is your son."

He didn't say much, but Sansa could tell how deeply her words had affected him and how pleased he was. It was hanging over all their heads, not knowing what Cersei might have done, the lies she told.

When they got to the high rise where the doctor's office was, Jaime held her hand and had another on her back, treating her as if she were the most precious thing in his life. It was how Sansa had always pictured her life with the man she was going to marry – Jaime was everything she'd ever wanted.

Within minutes they were escorted inside, met their doctor, answered some standard questions. The high-end practice had an in-house ultrasound machine, so Sansa climbed on the table and barred her stomach, Jaime, at her head, stroking her hair and holding her hand.

The gel was cold, but Sansa didn't mind, her eyes glued to the little screen. Within minutes their doctor had the heartbeat whooshing in the room, the tiny little person in her uterus moving about. Her breath caught! That was their baby!

Sansa looked to Jaime, whose eyes were bright, although nothing spilled over; he held back the tears, knowing she was a faucet these days.

"Kitten, that's our baby," he said, reverently.

"Yeah, Jaime, that's our baby."

That night, he laid her out on his bed, making love to her again and again, seemingly hungrier for her than he'd ever been. Afterwards, spent and sweaty, he held her close.

"Thank you for giving me a second chance," he said, voice soft, like silk.

She titled her head for a kiss, cupping his stubbled jaw.

"Thank you for loving me."

"Easiest thing in the world, Sansa."

As he pulled her closer, Sansa knew it was the truth. Loving Jaime was the best thing that had ever happened to Sansa. And she planned on doing it for the rest of her life.

* * *

_ King's Landing – The Lunch _

Sansa was already seated at the elegant little restaurant Elia had picked for their lunch today. She'd just left Jaime after they'd met with his therapist for the second time and was feeling good. Really good. Her morning sickness had settled, her baby was healthy, the engagement gala was well in hand, and things in her life were good.

Mel had been very pleased when Jaime and Sansa had made their first appointment with her. With a strength that Sansa wasn't even sure Jaime possessed, she'd watched as he'd told Mel about the past six weeks – leaving nothing out, including how he'd reacted when Cersei had called, their almost break up and the work he'd done to win Sansa back.

She was so proud of him, so happy he'd finally let people in and was leaning on others to help him with his vile ex. Sansa knew that there was only so much others could do – a lot of it had to come Jaime himself. And he was doing the hard work – working on himself and their relationship so that nothing like what had happened in the North would happen again.

The first session had been hard, the second one even more so. They'd discussed, at length, things that Sansa could do to help Jaime with his trauma from his terrible first marriage and agreed on specific affirmations that were important to them both.

Sansa didn't doubt Jaime's feelings for her at all – but she never wanted him to completely close himself off the way he had when Cersei had phoned and threatened her. She wanted Jaime to be honest when he struggled with something – even if that meant he needed some space.

Sansa was hopeful that the therapy was helping them both and felt stronger than ever as a couple.

Now she had ordered a water with lemon and was smiling at her Pinterest boards waiting for Elia.

Sansa didn't notice the buzz around her, as others in the restaurant recognized her. Thankfully the place was high-end enough that no one was crude enough to be taking her picture. Being famous, even because she was engaged to Jaime wasn’t something she thought she’d ever get used to.

Elia arrived ten minutes late, an apologetic look on her beautiful face.

"Gods, I'm so sorry. I'm such an ass!" she exclaimed, making Sansa laugh.

She'd never had an older sister, and her mother had been gone for close to a decade. El was the best mix of both – best friend, older sister, loving mother.

Sansa gazed at her power suit with slight envy and wondered if Jaime minded if she took him up on that offer of shopping. Her wardrobe could use a little update.

"No worries."

"How long have you been here?"

"Only ten minutes. El, it's fine. I'm more envious of your clothing than upset at you being a few minutes late."

Elia glanced down at her suit and then laughed.

"Well then, my dear, I suggest we take Jaime's credit card for a spin. We can make a day of it. You, Rhae, myself and Marg. It'll be fabulous."

Sansa worried her lip. "Are you sure? I don't ever want Jaime to think that I'm with him for his money."

Elia smiled softly and grabbed Sansa's hand. "My dear, he does not. That man knows you love him and only him. Trust me when I say he would love for you to indulge. They are Lannisters, dear. And soon, you'll be one as well."

Seeing no lie in Elia's face, Sansa nodded and then sent out a group text. Somehow, everyone was free this Saturday, and they agreed to make a day of it, before dinner at Jaime's restaurant that night, where he was cooking for them all. Sansa had no problems admitting how much she was looking forward to seeing Jaime in his element.

"He did this dinner at Bran's place for us and made everything lemon," Sansa told Elia. It was so much fun to talk about Jaime – not in a gossipy way, but with a woman that was his friend and loved to see him happy.

Elia moaned. "Gods, that man can cook." She gave Sansa a saucy little wink. "You are one lucky lady."

Sansa blushed but didn't deny it. She knew she was. It wasn't Jaime's famous last name, nor his wealth, but how he made her feel. That was what was so incredible.

"Speaking of lucky ladies, how's Addam?" Sansa gave Elia 'the look,' and was delighted when Elia sighed dreamily.

"He's so amazing. He's just fit into our lives seamlessly. I can't believe how good he is with my kids, and they adore him. Even my brothers have 'accepted' him, and given what I went through with Rhaegar, that's saying something."

"That's awesome. I love seeing Jaime and Addam together. They have so much fun," Sansa said, as Elia’s face changed.

For a moment, Sansa worried what she said wrong. A look of pure distaste had come across Elia's face, and without even looking up, Sansa knew who would be standing there.

_Cersei. _

Sansa swallowed hard and then took a long look at Jaime's ex-wife. She had to hand it to the woman – she looked amazing, if somewhat hard. She could easily pass for younger than forty, shaving a good six or seven years of her current age. Her face was smooth and unlined, her green eyes hard and dark, and her hair perfectly coifed and buttery blond. She was gorgeous of that there was no doubt.

Diamonds winked from her wrist, neck, and ears, but nothing compared to the massive rink on Sansa's third finger.

The Lannister engagement ring.

A ring that had never belonged to Cersei.

A ring that Jaime had given to her, because of what she meant to him.

Cersei’s eyes stared at it, and Sansa knew that she understood it’s significance.

Sansa had never known that it was possible to actually feel hated and disdain radiate from someone, but it was more than apparent that had she been given a choice, Cersei would have clawed Sansa's eyes out right then and there. Perhaps more. The woman hated her.

"So it's the country bumpkin who thinks she can steal my husband," Cersei spat out, looming over them.

Sansa snorted. "I didn't steal anyone. Jaime left you when you couldn't keep other men out of your bed."

Elia's mouth dropped open as Cersei gaped as if she couldn't believe Sansa would say such a thing to her. Sansa wondered just how many people Cersei had bullied over the years. And how many refused to stand up to her.

Well, not Sansa. She would not be intimated by this woman. She was a Stark. She was made of sterner stuff than that.

She'd do it for Jaime and Cella and Tommen. And for herself.

Cersei’s mouth thinned into a cruel smile, as if she knew just how and where to strike at Sansa. As if she knew her vulnerabilities.

"Do you really think you're enough woman for him? Jaime has an insatiable appetite in bed. Did he ever tell you how I'd timed it, so he caught me in the act? He denies it, but I think he liked seeing another man fuck me."

Sansa wanted to be sick.

_Who the hell did something like that? And who the hell gloated about that?_

"Don't. We know all your dirty little secrets, and all your lies," Sansa retorted, refusing to give Cersei the satisfaction of seeing how angry she made her.

Cersei gave a cruel laugh.

"Oh darling, how long do you think it'll be until Jaime finds another woman to warm his bed? You'll be alone, in the North, and he'll be here. He cannot abandon King's Landing, nor his beloved restaurant, and we all know how many women he fucked when he left me. Do you really think he’ll keep them out of his bed when he’s away from you?”

Sansa snorted.

"Gods, you really are dumb," she muttered. Sansa knew Jaime would never cheat on her. He might have slept around after he’d left Cersei, but he’d never been exclusive with those women. Not like he was with her.

She was just about to push back her chair, done with lunch when Cersei grabbed her wrist, hard.

_Her eyes were mad_, Sansa thought.

"What happens when I go to the press and tell them Jaime raped me? That he beat me? That he hurt me? Will you stand by your golden prince then? What will your family and friends say to learn you're engaged to a man like that? That you’re fucking a man that hurts women."

Sansa had never wanted to slap someone as much as she did right then. This woman was a monster. Still, Sansa wouldn’t back down – not now, not ever. Not when it came to defending Jaime. He wasn’t perfect, but he wasn’t what Cersei claimed him to be.

Sansa leaned closer to Cersei.

"We both know that's a lie. We both know Jaime never laid a hand on you like that. Just like we both know he was loyal to you throughout your entire marriage. Even when you fucked other men underneath his nose.”

Cersei's smile was bitter and cruel. "Ahhh, yes, that's true. He was always weak. But who do you think they will believe? Me or him?"

Sansa glanced at Elia, who held her phone up in triumphant. Sansa grinned. 

"I think they'll believe us when we play this recording. In fact, I think we'll go to the police today to tell them what we've learned. I wonder how many other men you've blackmailed with such a hideous scheme," Sansa said.

Cersei paled and reared back, her hand ready to strike Sansa, when Jaime, Tywin and Addam were suddenly there.

"I think not," Tywin said, grabbing the woman and hollering for security to escort her from the premises.

Cersei fought the guard until the police had to be called. Sansa was pulled into Jaime's arms, the man ashen and shaking.

Elia explained what had happened, and with Jaime's permission, told him that they should bring this evidence forward to the police. She played the recording for everyone, and if possible, Jaime grew even more silent.

"It'll just help to be out in front of it. For all we know, she might be facing serious criminal charges."

Jaime nodded, almost mute.

"Do it. Bury her," was all Tywin said since Jaime still hadn’t spoken. It was a vile accusation and could have utterly destroyed him. Elia was right. They had to go to the police with it. Sansa trusted Tywin and Elia to deal with it.

"Come, Jaime, let's go home," Sansa said, slipping her hand into his.

He was quiet on the drive to the loft, lost in his own world, and Sansa worried. It wasn't good to bottle everything up inside.

Finally, when they were safely in their home, she saw his temper take over. He grabbed a mug and hurled it against one of the exposed brick walls, his chest heaving. A plate and another mug joined the first one until he finally gripped the counter, knuckles white, breathing heavily.

Sansa had just leaned against a wall, letting him have this moment. She thought it was cathartic for him.

"Feel better?"

He glared, and damn if he didn't look hot. His temper was up, but she knew he’d never hurt her.

"I don't feel worse."

Sansa grinned.

Jaime scowled.

"How can you just stand there, all serene like that. She's a monster, Sansa. A monster I married. A monster I had a family with,” he roared.

Ahh, her wounded lion. So willing to martyr himself, even when it wasn’t necessary.

Sansa pushed off from the wall, dropping her purse on a table. When she got to him, she wrapped her arms around Jaime's neck so that he held her. This needed to be said. And dealt with. Right here, right now.

"She is. And you got out."

"But I stayed. For so long, I stayed, Sansa.”

Sansa nodded and then kissed his neck, feeling his arms band around her.

"You did. She was a master manipulator and a horrible woman, and you had young children, Jaime. I'm not making excuses. Those are reasons. Valid reasons. She threatened to say you raped her for fuck sakes. Who does that, Jaime? I don't blame you for staying. God, you have no idea what she might have done had you tried to leave her before that. But she has no power now. She overstepped, badly, today. Elia and Tywin will destroy her. Trust them. Trust me.”

Jaime's lips were suddenly on hers, his hands in her hair, the kiss hot and demanding.

"Fuck, I need you. I need your love to wash away the bad, kitten."

She needed him as well. Hard and fast.

"Take me," was all she said.

She was in his arms in a second, Jaime striding through the loft with her as she nipped and sucked at him, driving him mad.

They got to the bedroom, and he placed her on the bed.

"Strip."

It wasn't a suggestion, and she willingly complied. So far, their lovemaking had always been hot but sweet and romantic. Sansa had needed that after Harry and his cheating.

But she didn't need that now.

She needed Jaime like this – intense and focused on her and consumed with want.

She quickly shimmied out of her clothing, noting he did the same until she was back in his arms, naked flesh pressed up against each other. The ache in her pussy made Sansa moan as she wiggled against him, feeling herself drip. Jaime Lannister was hers, and she dug her nails into his shoulders as his lips claimed hers.

"Mine," she growled, hooking a leg around his hips, feeling his cock bump against her entrance. She wanted him to stake his claim, to fuck her hard. She wasn’t made of glass and they needed this.

"Sansa, gods," he breathed. "I should feast on you, make you come against my tongue, work you up with my fingers. But I need inside of you."

He barely finished saying the words when he thrust once and sheathed himself fully inside her, her body stretching to take him.

There was a moment of pain as she adjusted to his girth, and then it was gone, chased away as Jaime rocked his hips back and then surged inside again. He did so repeatedly, relentlessly as Sansa held onto him. She knew this orgasm would all but destroy her – she could feel it rush up her entire body as Jaime worked his cock inside her in a way that had her seeing stars. The man was a machine and kept a relentless pace, giving her nowhere to hide from what she was feeling.

"You are mine," he almost growled, and Sansa nodded.

"Yours. Fuck, I'm yours, Jaime," she sobbed, her body slick with sweat, her pussy clutching at his dick.

Gods, she felt every inch of him as he picked up the pace, a drop of sweat from his forehead rolling onto her. She barely noticed as he shifted, latched on to her neck, sucked her and pinched her clit.

"Come," he commanded, and she was helpless to do anything else.

She wailed through her orgasm, her eyes going dark as it exploded around her, and Jaime grunted and came deep inside her, bumping against her womb. He collapsed on top of her, and Sansa held him, loving how he was still buried deep inside her.

She had a feeling she had just met Jaime Lannister, sex god. No wonder he had a reputation. And now he was all hers. Sansa felt like a cat that had just eaten the best cream. Thoroughly fucked and feeling fabulous, she stroked Jaime's back. She heard him sigh and cut him off at the pass.

"Do not apologize for that. That was the most incredible sex of my life. I want more of that," she said and heard him laugh.

He raised his head and smiled, all warm and Jaime like.

"Yeah?"

He wiggled his hips, and Sansa felt his dick harden, still deep inside her.

"Oh god, yes," she moaned, and Jaime's eyes went dark.

"I'm not nearly done with you, Sansa," he said.

Her heart raced, even as her body tightened, needing more. Needing him.

"I hope not."

Then Jaime kissed her hard, and the only thing she thought about for the next several hours was just how much she loved this man and just how amazing he was in bed.

Later, both of them achy in the best possible way, they showered and raced to the kitchen, Jaime deciding at nearly 11 pm that he had to feed her. Sansa smiled as she sipped tea, watching her guy cook in nothing more than a pair of shorts that hung low on his tone body after he cleaned up the broken dishes. She thought it was progress that he didn’t apologize for losing his cool. She was glad he’d let it out and then let her in.

Today had been a revelation in more ways than one, and Sansa loved this new side of their relationship. She'd been worried, slightly, if she was 'enough' for Jaime. Cersei’s barbs had been well placed.

But several hours of non-stop sex, combined with several new and creative positions, and all her worries were gone.

Jaime's eyes had almost rolled back in his head when she'd taken him deep in her throat, and he'd heaped on the praise when he'd taken her hard from behind. She hadn’t even shied away when he whispered naughty things about her ass. She had encouraged him through it all and felt closer with him now than ever before. She knew she was enough for Jaime – inside and outside the bedroom. And if he planned to do half the things to her he’d whispered about, she was going to be a very happy woman indeed.

She moaned when he put a plate of perfectly cooked chicken alfredo pasta in front of her and then joined her at the island, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. This man was such a contradiction in the best possible way.

"So sex god, huh?" he said with a wink, and Sansa threw her head back and laughed.

"Don't let it swell your already impressive ego, darling," she told him, taking a bite of pasta and moaning.

Jaime sobered and then reached for her hand.

"Thank you. For … well, just being here. For standing up to her. For loving me and believing in me."

Sansa swallowed hard around the lump in her throat, brushing back his golden hair. "Always, my love. Always."

Satisfied, Jaime grinned.

They were together. And they were going to be fine. Cersei had taken her best shot to destroy them, but they were still here – in love and together. And soon, they would be married and have another little Lannister to welcome to the family.

* * *

_ Tywin's Office – The Results _

Friday morning, they were all summoned to Tywin's office to hear the DNA test results. Cella had even flown back from Dorne, where she was travelling with Ric, knowing that she needed to be with her family when she heard them.

Jaime asked them both to meet them at the loft before they went to Tywin's office. When both his children were there, he hugged them hard.

"No matter what the results say, you are both mine in every single way that counts," Jaime told them, voice thick with emotion. Sansa was by his side, and both kids wiped away tears. There was hurt, confusion, anger and humiliation there. Sansa cursed Cersei for what she had done and continued to do to her family.

Nobody had heard from Joffrey, and Jaime had confessed he believed that his relationship with his firstborn son was broken beyond repair.

"Dad, we know," Tommen said, acting so mature and put together. "Just like we know that Sansa's baby will be out little brother or sister. We're a family dad, and it's not just blood. You guys showed us that."

Sansa couldn't help but hug Tommen tight.

"We love you so much," she whispered in his ear.

He was smiling at her, and Sansa couldn't wait for him to move North with them. It would be so good for him.

Cella was a bit angrier, and it was directed at Cersei. Her mother had spent a good portion of Cella's childhood, making her feel like she was never good enough. And Cella was old enough to remember how Cersei treated Jaime. It was very clear that in this, Cella was Team Jaime all the way.

All of this meant that when the four of them entered Tywin's office, they did so together, as a family. Jaime didn't miss the look of pride on his father's face when he saw them all there. It had been a hard, long road, but Jaime had emerged, stronger than ever.

Elia and Addam were already there, along with Marg, who seemed more pregnant by the day, and Tyrion. His little brother hadn't lost his anger towards Cersei, which had only intensified when he'd learned about the 'encounter' at the restaurant a few days prior.

When everyone was seated, Tywin cleared his throat. It was very apparent that this was his show and that the Great Lion was done with people hurting his family. Including Cersei.

"There are a few things we must discuss," he began without preamble. "There is the situation of your DNA results," he said, looking to Jaime, Cella and Tommen. "And then there is what has happened in the past few days with your mother."

_Your mother_. No longer was she even to be referred to as Jaime's ex-wife. The only presence she might have in their lives would be as their mother. And only if she toed the line.

"Results first," Jaime said, holding his kids' hands.

Tywin nodded. "Cella and Tommen are yours, Jaime."

There was silence and then excited whoops of joy as Tommen threw himself into Sansa's arms and then Jaime's, and Cella did the same. It was a sight to see, the three of them hugging one another. Sansa had a feeling that these two were Jaime's – they were such good people and so much like him. Still, to have it confirmed, felt amazing.

When everyone had calmed, Jaime looked at his Dad. "And, Joff?"

Tywin shook his head. "We are not sure who he belongs to, but he is not yours, Jaime."

Sansa was by Jaime's side. It was harsh news, even with how fraught their relationship was.

"Does he know?"

Tywin nodded. "He does. The moment I found out, I made moves to protect our family – to protect what is mine. He is not pleased, to put it mildly. He was offered a small stipend, more than fair, until he turns thirty, to sort his life out. He rejected it and plans to sue."

Jaime was shocked. _How could Joffrey think he had a leg to stand on?_

"He will lose. I will not let him destroy my legacy, nor taint our proud family name. We have Cella and Tommen, along with Tyrion and Margaery's twins and your new child, to carry on the Lannister name. He can come for me, for us, for our family, but he will lose."

Tywin's green eyes almost glittered with determination, and Sansa thought that Joff would be an utter fool to try to take this man on.

"Yeah, but he could make things messy. And he's still Cella and Tom's brother."

"Half-brother. And he's a dickhead," Cella spat. "Grandpa, trust me, we're with you."

Tywin beamed at her and nodded. "Thank you, my dear."

"And Cersei?" Jaime asked.

Tywin glanced at Elia, who rose and faced them.

"As we discussed, we approached the police with our … concerns. They were intrigued, and along with the good work done by Mr. Clegane, an alarming picture has emerged. She is now under investigation for fraud and blackmail, and making false accusations. We are not sure if criminal charges are forthcoming, but I'd like to suggests restraining orders be signed so she stays away from the four of you."

Cella and Tom shared a look, and Jaime leaned in.

"Guys, you don't have to do this. She's your mother. I have to protect myself and Sansa, but I would never..."

"Dad, stop. You are always trying to do the right thing, and we love you. But Mom needs to stay away. For now. Maybe she can get some help or something. Maybe this is what needs to happen," Tom said, sounding far too grown up. 

Jaime hugged his son hard. "I'm so damn proud of you," he told him.

Cella took even less convincing, producing a pen from her purse and asking where she had to sign. When Jaime looked a bit stunned, Cella shrugged.

"Dad, she's awful. I know that doesn't sound nice, but she is. What she tried to do …." Cella shook her head. "No."

And that was that. There were other details to discuss, things to go over. But for now, it appeared like Tywin's legal team would take care of Cersei and Joffrey, leaving the others free to get on with their lives.

When they emerged from Tywin's office building, the sun was shining, and Jaime took a moment to inhale deeply, the sun on his face. Then he turned to Sansa, who was right by his side.

"Kitten, I'm free."

He had her in his arms, swinging her around, as the weight of dealing with his horrible ex left his broad shoulders.

Sansa laughed and kissed him hard.

"Take me home, Jaime."

His green eyes all but danced.

"With pleasure, kitten. With pleasure."

* * *

_ Saturday Evening - Dinner at Le Plate D'ôr _

Sansa fretted about what to wear on Saturday evening. This was the night when Jaime was taking back his restaurant and cooking for them. He had Tommen by his side, and with Cella and Ric in Sunspear for a game, Tywin was picking her up. They were being joined by Elia and Addam and Tyrion and Marg.

Sansa had spent most of the day shopping with the girls, including Elia's delightful daughter Rhae. Jaime had been overjoyed that she had been willing to 'indulge' in shopping and had slipped her a black credit card in her name that she knew had no limit.

"How?" she asked him.

He'd winked, cheeky man.

"I'm a Lannister love. And soon, you will be as well. I know you're from the North, and you're very frugal, and trust me when I say, I love whatever you are wearing." He shrugged. "But you've also seen what our life looks like down here. And I've seen you lusting after my shoes."

Sansa threw her head back and laughed. There was a teeny, tiny part of her that maybe protested a little bit at being so indulgent when it came to clothing. But Jaime was right. She'd showed up in more than one gossip magazine as Jaime's new love interest, and he was a Lannister after all. She didn't even want to know what her engagement ring cost, almost feeling dizzy when Jaime told her what it was insured for!

And, if she were honest, she loved shopping and clothing. She knew she wasn't with Jaime because of his money, and he knew that as well, and he seemed to want her to go shopping, so she finally stopped beating herself up about it and went.

Marg was a riot, getting larger by the day, but like a general, as she demanded the very best attention at all the high-end stores they went to. It was more than clear that they all knew who Marg Tyrell Lannister was when she sailed into stores with names Sansa had only read about in Vogue.

_Louis Vuitton. Gucci. Channel. Jimmy Choo. Dolce and Gabbana. Dior. Prada. Fendi. _

Marg was an absolute machine and barked out orders as people hurried to do her bidding. Sansa half loved, half feared her. Within three hours, she'd spent more on clothing than she thought possible, shocked at the final bill.

"Darling, trust me when I say Jaime can afford it. He wants you to do this."

Marg had arranged for her new wardrobe to be 'shipped' to the loft.

Usually, Sansa piled Target and Old Navy bags into her truck and prayed Tank’s hair didn’t get all over them. This was a whole different world! And one she was still adjusting too. She felt shell-shocked and worried Jaime would be angry at how much she’d spent. She didn’t even know that was possible before today.

When Sansa had entered the loft, she found Jaime and she blurted out the total, just over thirty-thousand dollars, fully expecting Jaime to be pissed.

Instead, he barely glanced at, concentrating on his menu for tonight.

“Sounds good, kitten," he said, scribbling away at his paper. "Did you have fun?"

Sansa was flabbergasted. She stomped towards the kitchen and grabbed his pen, forcing him to look at her.

"Jaime, did you hear me?"

He looked at her; amusement stamped on his face. "I did. You said you went shopping. I asked if you had fun."

"I spent over 30k on clothing, shoes and purses, Jaime!"

Her voice had risen, and she was near hysterical, now that it hit her fully.

"Oh god, what did I do?"

She felt herself sway and Jaime was there, now worried as he guided her to a chair.

"Breath, love." She listened to his voice, clutching at him as the waves of dizziness ebbed.

"I'm so sorry. I just got caught up in it all. It's Marg's fault," she said.

Jaime laughed softly. "Sansa, I have so much money. Trust me, love, it's not that big of a deal."

Somehow, he had ended up on the bottom of the chair with her in his lap, rubbing circles on her back. She rested her head on his chest.

"I guess logically, I know we can afford it. But it is a big deal to me, Jaime. I'm not used to that sort of thing."

He kissed her head. "Fair enough. And it does take some time, or so I am told, to get used to it all. I was born with it, so it's just been part of my life. In the North, we're not quite so on display. But here?"

Sansa nodded and sighed. She understood. She did. And she'd found a stunning dress to wear tonight. She'd been told there were paparazzi there, and the word had spread that Jaime was stepping back into the kitchen tonight. It would be a massive deal to the glitterati in King's Landing. Part of being with Jaime was living this life – at least some of the time.

"I know."

"Did you buy some sexy lingerie?" he asked, eyes brows wiggling.

Sansa giggled. "Guess you'll have to wait and see."

He'd pouted just as their doorbell chimed. Sansa knew it was her insane amount of new clothing arriving and rushed up to let them in.

Now, hours later, she was touching all the beautiful clothing here when she had an epiphany.

She didn't want Jaime to give up the loft nor stay away from King's Landing. She liked it down here and knew he did as well. Their lives could be blended, partly in the North, partly here. She was beginning to learn that with Lannisters, anything was possible. She knew Jaime thought he had to come North and give all this up, but Sansa knew they could make it work, living in both places.

Sansa heard her phone chime. She glanced down and smiled, seeing a picture of Jaime and Tommen at their restaurant, chef whites on.

God, they looked so happy.

**Jaime: Hey, kitten! We are getting things ready for you guys! Hope you and the baby are hungry!**

**Sansa: Awww, my boys! Looking amazing! Can't wait to see you both!**

She meant it as well. She loved them both so much.

An hour later, she was just putting the finishing touches on her makeup when the doorbell rang. She grabbed her wrap and purse and slipped into heels, and then hurried downstairs to open the door to Tywin. The senior Lannister was wearing a lovely dark blue bespoke suit and complimented Sansa on her dress. She locked up and then linked arms with Tywin, excited for the night.

"I am happy you will get to see Jaime in his element. She never understood how passionate he is about his vocation."

Sansa gave Tywin a reassuring smile.

"I know, Ty. I've seen how happy Jaime is when he's cooking. He did a chef's plate dinner for us at Bran's place in the North. It was incredible."

Tywin smiled warmly. "And how are you feeling?"

She showed him an ultrasound picture, which had been lost in the chaos of dealing with Cersei and saw Tywin swallow hard.

"You have no idea what you've given my son," he said, voice full of emotion.

"He's given me everything as well. I love him and Cella and Tom."

"I know. His mother would be so happy for him and proud of who he has chosen to be his wife."

It was high praise, and Sansa knew it. She asked about the engagement gala, and Tywin shared the latest news until they were finally in front of Jaime's restaurant. Sansa knew he loved this place, and before they exited the elegant town car, she paused.

"I think there is a way to make our lives work, here and in the North," she told Jaime's father.

She saw the delight on Tywin's face as he gave a regal nod. "I would enjoy that, having the two of you close."

"You know you are always welcome in the North. Not only for us and for Ned, but Wyn is there as well."

Tywin chuckled softly. "Yes, I have spoken with her a few times. Perhaps something might come of that."

Tywin said nothing more as the door opened, and he escorted her through the crowd of photographers and inside. The restaurant was so different from when Jaime had brought her here over the lunch hour. Tonight it was packed, and Sansa knew it was _the_ place to be on a Saturday night in King's Landing.

The maître'd must have known they were coming, for Sansa only had to hand off her coat before they were escorted to the chef's table, at the heart of the restaurant, facing the kitchen. Sansa's heart raced the moment she spotted Jaime, bent over a plate of food, concentrating and instructing at the same time. His staff was hanging on his every word and Sansa knew he was the best in all of Westeros.

He was so handsome, her breath caught, and she just stared stupidly at him. That was her guy!

He must have sensed her, for her stopped, glanced up, saw her and grinned. She loved how he finished the plate, clapped his sous chef on the back and then wiped his hands on a towel before exiting the kitchen and coming straight for her.

"Hello kitten," he all but purred when he got her, swooping down to capture her lips in a kiss Sansa was sure would be plastered across Westeros tomorrow. They were entirely on display in the middle of the restaurant, and she clutched at Jaime's chef whites, uncaring about the spectacle they were making. Let people talk. Jaime Lannister was off the dating market. He was hers!

"Hi, fiancé," she whispered back.

Jaime smirked.

"You look hot," she exclaimed, loving how his eyes crinkled. He seemed so happy and carefree now, with the threat of Cersei dealt with.

"Like the chef's whites, do you?" His did that eyebrow wiggling thing.

She moaned a bit and nodded. "You know, I do."

He kissed her again and then slid his hands down to cup her ass.

"It's you that looks amazing. And all mine," he whispered in her ear. She moaned, and he grinned.

"Check out the table."

Sansa felt like her head was spinning, but she turned to see that her wine was there. Here, in Jaime's restaurant! Her wine!

"Oh, wow, that's amazing," Sansa exclaimed. She knew it was in the works, but she hadn't realized that Jaime and Tywin had pulled it off.

"Not that you can indulge," Jaime said, resting a hand possessively on her stomach. Sansa's hand rested on top of his.

Sansa beamed at him. "Yeah. Not for a while. But that's ok."

It really was ok. They were pregnant! They were having a baby and getting married. They were in love!

Their eyes locked, both of them thinking about their future until a slight cough had Jaime shaking his head and patting her butt.

"Now, go take your seat and let your man feed you, kitten."

She moaned, she was sure she was probably drooling. Sansa didn’t know what looked better – Jaime or his food.

Tywin and Tyrion both smirked and her as Addam gave a wolf whistle, which made her face blaze red. She took the middle seat at the chef's table, noting a handsome man and a gorgeous dark-haired woman were also there, rounding out the chef's table.

"Sansa, please meet my brother Oberyn and his partner, Ellaria," Elia said.

Sansa introduced herself and then sat back and watched her fiancé work.

It was different than at Bran's place.

Jaime's restaurant was the best place to eat in all of Westeros. It was busy, bigger and had a hum of energy that Bran's place was missing.

And at the center of it all, like a general directing his troops, was Jaime.

He was incredible, and Sansa couldn't take her eyes off him. He was entirely in his element, and it was clear that his staff adored him. Sansa had caught glimpses of this Jaime at Bran's place, but here he just shone. There was no one even near his skill level and he barked out orders constantly, demanding and in charge.

"He's incredible," Sansa said to no one in particular. Watching him was making her want him all over again.

Addam laughed, and Tyrion smirked at her.

"He's always had a flair for the dramatic, and here, he's the undisputed king."

There was pride in Tyrion's voice as they both looked at Jaime just as he added a final garnish and then sent another two plates on their way.

He rubbed his hands together as he approached their table, a grin on his handsome face.

"Hello, family and friends, and welcome to Le Plate D'ôr," Jaime said, stepping closer. "We are very pleased to have you here tonight and hope you enjoy the meal. Tonight we've combined fall flavours with some of my favourite seafood choices for the first few courses. And no mushrooms," he said, winking at Sansa.

The man was a damn artist in the kitchen, yet he remembered she didn't like mushrooms. Her heart melted.

As if he planned it, the first plates appeared like magic.

"For our hors d'oeuvres tonight, figs with bacon and roasted chills with spiced pumpkin reduction."

He winked at Sansa and then turned back to the kitchen. The plating was spectacular, and the dish divine. Sansa settled in to watching Jaime and chat with the three other couples and Tywin. The night was magical and one she knew she’d remember for a very long time. The best part was at the end of the night, she’d go home with the hot chef. Tonight and every night afterwards.

"Next up, lobster bisque," Jaime said with a flourish, plates of soup appearing before then, tiny slivers of rosemary focaccia to soak it up all up.

"God, this is so good," Elia said, as Marg heartily agree.

"Hey Jai, remember, I'm eating for three!" Marg called. “Don’t skimp on my portions!”

Jaime flashed a grin and gave her a little salute.

"Subtle love," Tyrion said.

Marg snorted. "I'm as big as a house and doubt I'll ever see my waist again. Let me have his husband."

Tywin chuckled. "Never get between a pregnant woman and her appetite."

Sansa laughed, grateful that she wasn't feeling sick so that she could truly appreciate all of Jaime’s wonderful food. The man had skills for days and she knew this was the best meal she’d ever eaten.

"How is your meal?" Jaime asked, suddenly appearing before them.

"Jaime, it's so good," came the compliments, well earned.

Jaime grinned.

"Great. Next up is one of my all-time favourite dishes. Fresh ricotta gnocchi with butternut squash sauce and toasted pecans."

Jaime came around the table to rest a hand on her shoulder, leaning down.

"Hey kitten, how are you feeling?"

"Jaime, this is incredible, and the food is amazing."

"Yeah?"

_How was it possible that he could doubt himself or his skills?_

"Oh my god, yes."

He brushed his lips against hers. The next course, salad, was fennel and arugula with fresh parmesan and a raspberry vinaigrette, followed by the fish course - halibut crusted with roasted hazelnuts and dried cranberries.

Sansa moaned, grateful for the palate cleanse before the main course. It was a citrusy sorbet, and it was tangy on her tongue, making her taste buds perk up.

Jaime was busy in the kitchen, prepping the main course, and Sansa sipped water, watching him.

Someone said something, making him laugh and flash that smile of his that had charmed her from the moment she first met him. He was so beloved by these people that Sansa knew it was the right move to blend their lives to make it work both here and in the North. Jaime needed this place – this was his soul, as much as the winery was hers.

When the sorbet had been cleared, Jaime was back with a flourish, rubbing his hands together with a look of anticipation on his face.

"And now for our main course. Smoked honey-roasted duck with griottine cherries, prosciutto-wrapped asparagus, and creamy parmesan risotto."

The presentation was stunning, like a work of art.

"Jaime, this is so impressive," Sansa said, Elia and Addam agreeing.

"Jaime, man, this is just wild," Addam said.

Even Oberyn and Ellaria agreed.

"My son is the most talented chef in Westeros," Tywin proclaimed, pride stamped on his stern visage.

Sansa swore Jaime blushed, but it was clear he was pleased with his father’s announcement.

"Thanks, guys. I just hope it's good."

Sansa knew that years of Cersei's vitriol, combined with her undermining Jaime's career choice, had left her guy a bit unsure. His confidence was building, but it would take time.

"Jaime, you're an incredible chef," Sansa said and saw him relax.

“Enjoy kitten,” he said, winking at her.

Sansa was sure that she was drooling, wondering how she could eat all this wonderful food, as she sampled the duck that all but melted in her mouth, the smoky and sweet flavours combining to make the main course incredible.

She was so full by the time that she finished, she knew that desert would be stretching it. Thankfully, Jaime joined them for another round of sorbet, apples, bread and espresso, hers and Marg's decaf. Sansa loved how he held her hand, and others in the restaurant stared at them. She liked that she was Jaime's and he was hers. And that her guy liked the public displays of affection.

Tommen appeared before them, coughing slightly, and blushing a bit. He was adorable.

"Are you ready for dessert?" he asked the table.

Sansa moaned, and Jaime laughed, tugging her closer.

"Please tell me you are staying by my side?" she asked.

"Yeah, kitten, I am." Then Jaime looked at Tommen and his son nodded.

"Tonight we have a chocolate souffle crepe with a raspberry reduction and a sugar tuile on top, with a classic vanilla crème brûlée."

Sansa groaned and glared at Jaime.

"Seriously?"

He chuckled warmly and grabbed her fork.

"Allow me?"

Sansa's heart raced. She knew there were others around, but now it felt like it was just her and Jaime. She moaned around the fork as Jaime fed her, uncaring that they were making a scene. Let people look.

"Good night, kitten?" he asked, voice low, against the shell of her ear.

"Jaime, this entire night was amazing. You're so incredible at what you do. The food, the presentation, the restaurant. It was amazing."

He grinned and fed her another bite of the chocolatey confection. When she was done, he laid the fork down, still gazing at her.

"Jaime, I want to blend our lives so that we can be here sometimes. I love King's Landing and the loft and this place."

His eyes widened even as he looked excited.

"Are you sure?"

She reached over to cup his cheek, stroking lightly, winking at him.

"Well, someone reminded me not too long ago, that we're Lannisters.”

Jaime’s smile stretched.

“So yes, my love, I'm sure. I love the North, and I know you do as well. But this marriage, this baby, this life is about blending our lives, Jaime. Not one person taking over."

His grin was huge, his eyes bright, and before he kissed her again, Jaime rubbed his nose against her.

"I can't wait to marry you, Sansa Stark."

She laughed. "And I can't wait to marry you, Jaime Lannister."

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Starks descend on King's Landing and the Gala Engagement Event!

* * *

_ Pre-Gala Week - Wednesday _

The engagement gala event was fast approaching as November rolled along. Sansa had flown back to Wintertown for a few days to meet with her staff, discuss a promotion with Louise and generally check on things at the farmhouse, the ranch and the winery.

Having Dany, Drogo and Roc living in her house, along with two of the kittens and Tank, eased many of her worries. Their house construction was coming along; even with real winter threatening, they should be there by the time Christmas rolled around. It was amazing what could be accomplished with money.

Drogo had decided that he would get into horse breeding in the North – the horses that his people used in Essos. For now, Dany was enjoying being unemployed and told Sansa she'd never been happier. Dany was close with Jeyne and Val, and one night when Sansa was home, they'd all come to Sansa's house, along with Arya, to have a gab and gossip fest.

Of course, her family knew she was pregnant, but she dished about the confrontation with Cersei, Jaime's restaurant, the DNA tests, and the shopping. Sansa knew she was gushing about King's Landing and her time in the south with Jaime, but she loved it so much, and it had been so different from anything she'd expected.

It was Arya who'd boldly guess about her intentions to blend her life in the North and the south, and Sansa didn't deny it.

Most of them were happy for her, and as they laughed, they discussed the wedding set to take place at Winterfell ranch, right after Christmas. All of Jaime's family was coming North, including Tywin, Marg, Tyrion, Cella and Tommen. Elia, Addam and the kids would be there as well.

The only fly in the ointment was there was some tension between her and Arya. She knew her sister was happy for her, happy that she'd found Jaime. But Arya didn't understand how Sansa could even think about living in the south. It was hard to explain to someone with Arya's strong principles and love of the Stark land. Not that Sansa didn't love the North and their family's sprawling homestead. But she knew what King's Landing meant to Jaime and knew that it was a compromise she'd willingly make – for both of them.

When Sansa had flown back to Kings Landing, she knew that things were under control in the North and that she'd have her dream Christmas wedding.

Arriving at the airport, Jaime had been waiting and that had been the best feeling in the world. They hadn't spent that much time apart during their whirlwind courtship, and having someone waiting for her had been the best feeling ever.

"Hi handsome soon to be husband," Sansa said, dropping her bag to go into Jaime's arms.

They'd talked and texted and Facetime, and they had even done some naughty things over their phones. Sansa had only been gone four days, but it felt like forever. She sunk into his embrace, kissing him passionately in the airport, uncaring that people were taking their picture.

The cat was out of the bag. She and Jaime were an item, and they were big news.

"Hi sexy soon to be wife," Jaime grinned back, cupping her ass and lifting her off her feet. Sansa knew he'd missed her as well. They were one of those couples that spent far too much time together, but it never seemed like enough.

"Let's go home," was all Jaime said when they were finally both hot enough for one another that they needed to move things to a private location.

Once she was back in the capital, she had worked closely with Tywin, Marg and Cella, and the planners Tywin had hired to pull off the engagement event. Sansa still thought it ridiculous, the cost and the pomp, but Tywin insisted. Some of the biggest names in Westeros were coming even though Sansa didn't know most of them.

Hightowers, Redwyns, Tyrells, Baratheons, Daynes, and Connington's.

Sansa shook her head as she perused the guest list, asking Jaime one night as he was cooking for them why it mattered.

He laughed and slid some chicken and buttered pasta on a plate for her, the vegetable crisp and delicious.

"It's just how business is done."

Sansa wrinkled her nose. "But it's not a business, Jaime. It's our engagement party."

He sipped wine, and he pushed the bottle towards her. It was her label, of course.

"So, you've wanted to break into the south for ages, right? Challenge those on the Arbour and down in Dorne that your fruit wines are just as pleasing to the palate as their grape ones?"

She narrowed her eyes and nodded. "Yes."

Jaime shrugged. "Well, whose wine do you think my father is serving at our event? Whose food do you think the chefs will cook with? This is about blending our lives, kitten. Trust me. My father is a genius at this stuff."

Sansa hadn't thought about that, and she felt slightly foolish. When she told Jaime, he shrugged.

"This is what my father does, Sansa. He's a master at it. The man has never let an opportunity pass him by. Not ever. Don't stress."

She sighed and picked at her food. "Are you sure you want to marry me? I mean, I'm just a Stark. I'm not fancy, Jaime."

His mouth dropped open, and then he looked almost angry. He tugged her off her stool, so she was standing in the cradle of his arms, between his thighs, their faces level.

"Listen to me, Sansa. I love you. I want you. I choose you. I don't care if you don't want to work another day in your life or if you want to rule Westeros. Whatever you want, I will be by your side. And we'll do it together. You've given me everything. And you're not 'just' anything. You're the woman who has my entire heart. The mother of my child. Gods, baby, I adore you."

She nodded, the pregnancy making her emotional. "I don't mean to be so insecure. And I'm not. I'm mostly over that. But there are so many big names coming to this event, and I'd hate for them to think I'm lacking. That you're settling."

Jaime's lips quirked up into the smile that she adored.

"Oh love, I'm not settling. I found my one in a million."

She kissed him then, hard and fierce.

"You're mine, Jaime."

He chuckled warmly, dinner forgotten as he stripped her down and fucked her against the windows of his penthouse loft, uncaring if anyone saw, needing to claim her, needing her to know that she was his.

Now they had just come from the final meeting for the gala, as Jaime and Sansa were picking Robb, Jeyne and the boys, along with Dany, Drogo and Roc, up at the airport. The others in her family weren't scheduled to come until Friday.

It was just the reality that leaving their businesses in the North wasn't easy, but they wanted to support Sansa. So a compromise had been struck and plans put in place that would allow the entire Stark family to be in King's Landing for the gala event. It meant everything to Sansa that they were willing to come south – even Jon and Arya would hadn't been happy to leave the North.

Jaime was holding her hand, grinning as his father's plane circled and landed.

"How excited do you think those boys will be?"

Sansa grinned. "Oh, god. I bet they are driving everyone mad."

It was a slightly haggard group that exited the plane and spotted Jaime and Sansa. Without even waiting for permission, Ned broke away from his parents and sprinted towards them.

"UNCLE JAIME!" he cried happily as Jaime darted forward to scoop him up. He gave Jaime a happy smile and was talking a mile a minute about his trip.

"Papa Lion's plane was so cool, and I got to go up front, with Roc, and touch some of the buttons. And I got a juice and some cookies. And there is a bed! On the plane, Uncle Jaime. A bed!"

"Hi, little dude," Sansa said, and Ned turned to her, still clinging to Jaime.

"Hi, Aunty Sansa. Did you see me? Coming out of Papa Lion's plane?"

"I did. It sounds like you had fun?"

By this time, the others had reached them, and Robb shook Jaime's hand, as Ben opened his arms for Sansa.

"That is the only way to travel. I'll give it to your father."

Jaime grinned, pleased to have Sansa's family in the south with them. He knew this gala event was outside all of their comfort zones, but they would also benefit in ways he wasn't sure the Starks understood. They were such good and straightforward people that the introductions they'd make at this event could have a profound impact on their lives.

Dany and Drogo had a few months left on the lease of their condo, so after they got their luggage, they were on their way, promising they'd see everyone tonight at Jaime's restaurant for dinner.

Robb, Jeyne and the two boys were staying with Tywin at his mansion, along with Cella and Ric, when they arrived. Ned was incredibly excited to see where Papa Lion lived, and as Jaime buckled him into his car seat in the SUV he'd borrowed for the week, Ned was chatting his ear off.

Robb took a seat in the front with Jaime, and the two men quickly fell back into their easy routine. Sansa adored how much Robb and Jaime got along, and she was content to point things out to Ned, Jeyne and Ben as Jaime drove them downtown.

"Hey buddy, Papa Lion was wondering if you wanted to see where he worked," Jaime said, as Sansa noted he took the off-ramp that would bring them to the heart of the business district. Jaime shot her a wink, so she knew this was planned.

"Oh, I'd like that Uncle Jaime," he said, growing quiet when Jaime pulled up beside Tywin's massive skyscraper that dominated the business district – the Lannister building.

Ned was still quiet as Jaime drove to the underground parking lot and hurried them towards the elevators. Ned slipped his hand into Jaime's as they approached the security people.

"Hey, Jaime, here to see the big guy?" one of the men said.

Jaime beamed.

"I am."

"And who is this?" the older security guard asked, knowing full well who Ned Stark was. A memo had circulated the building. Tywin wanted the Starks to feel comfortable here.

"I'm Ned. I'm here to see my Papa Lion," Ned said, voice a bit shy as if he were unsure.

"And I'm sure Papa Lion is excited to see you." Both men were long time employees and were delighted at Tywin's new nickname.

They pointed to the elevators that would whisk them to the top floor.

"Jesus, this is fancy," Robb said, shaking his head. Jaime laughed and shrugged it off. "I'm just a simple country boy, Jaime."

Jaime gave Robb a look that told him he wasn't fooling anyone. Robb might be 'country,' but he was smart and wise and looked out for his family. There was nothing 'simple' about Robb Stark. And both Jaime and Robb knew it.

"It is. But you get used to it."

Robb snorted.

"We knew you guys were rich. But this is a whole other level of rich."

Jaime met Robb's eyes, not shying away from the incredible wealth that was on display.

"It is. My father is the wealthiest man in Westeros. And he worked damn hard to keep and build on the fortune left to him by his father and his father's father. It doesn't change what you guys mean to us, but it's good that you know. Sansa's life, and yours, will be impacted by it. We'll do our best to shield you from some of the more unpleasant aspects of it, but our families are now linked, and some things come with that."

It wasn't just Jaime and Sansa, but Cella and Ric. And the business ventures. Tommen working at the winery. Marg wanting to build a hotel in the North. Jaime and Bran's new micro-brewery and tapas place in Wintertown. Sansa's wines in Lannister restaurants and Tyrell hotels. Stark meat and produce in Jaime's kitchens.

Robb clapped Jaime on the back, a grin on his handsome face.

"You're a good man, Jaime Lannister. I can't wait until you're my brother, for real."

Sansa saw Jaime relax, relieved at Robb's acceptance of him.

In truth, Robb didn't seem to care how wealthy the Lannisters were – just that they were good people. And Sansa thought Jaime had explained it well. She'd been here almost a month, and she was slowly getting used to the Lannister wealth. But it wasn't something she was entirely comfortable with yet. Sansa slipped her hand into Jaime's and squeezed, appreciating the many layers to this man.

They exited on the top few floors that were Tywin's domain. The receptionist waved them through upon seeing Jaime and Sansa, but not before Ned introduced himself to her, delighting her. It went that way as they made their way deeper into the Lannister organization, with people stopping to meet Young Ned Stark, who was asking, loudly, where his Papa Lion was.

Tyrion appeared from his office, a few down from Tywin's, and Ned was happy to see him.

"Where is Papa Lion?" he asked Jaime's younger brother.

Tyrion laughed and pointed to the massive corner office.

"There. He has the biggest office in the whole place."

"Well, he is the Papa," Ned said reasonably.

Tyrion chuckled warmly. "He is."

Someone must have alerted him to the fact that they had arrived, for Tywin's door opened, and he was there, gazing at them down the hallway. No one missed the look of warmth and love on Tywin's face – a look not seen in these offices for years.

"Papa Lion! I'm here!" Ned said, rushing towards Tywin.

Sansa barely noticed the man behind Tywin, who'd been in a meeting with Jaime's dad. Instead, she focused on the loved and adoration on Tywin's face as he scooped Ned up. There was no denying just how deeply those two had bonded.

"Young Ned, welcome to King's Landing."

Ned giggled. "If I had known you were wearing fancy clothes, I would have asked Mama to let me wear mine."

Jaime snickered as Robb groaned, patting him on the back.

"I wouldn't count on Ned taking over the ranch."

Robb nodded sagely. "Whatever my sons want to do, well, they can do. We have a big enough family that someone will want it."

It was a refreshingly pragmatic approach, and one Jaime appreciated. Forcing children into careers where they didn't fit, benefited no one.

Soon enough, introductions were made, and Tywin gave his executive assistant instructions that he was taking the rest of the day off. He wanted to accompany them to his mansion and ensure Robb and Jeyne were settled in.

Sansa had been to the Lannister family mansion a few times and was still stunned that one man needed such a large home. It was truly a staggering single residence, and it wasn't even Casterly Rock, which she had yet to see.

All four Starks from the North were stunned speechless when Jaime drove through the Lannister mansion's gates, two massive stone lions flanking the entrance to Tywin's home.

"Fucking hells," Robb said, shaking his head.

"That's two swears, Daddy."

"It's just a home," Jaime said, but even he looked a bit chagrined at the size of the house where he'd grown up.

Robb barked out a laugh. "That's like saying Drogo is an average man."

They parked and then allowed Tywin to guide them inside, introducing them to his staff: butler, cook, housekeeper and groundskeeper. The tour that followed took well over an hour, the highlights being the media room that could comfortably seat twenty and the Olympic sized indoor pool.

"I like your home, Papa Lion. We can watch lots of movies here."

Tywin had chuckled warmly and then showed Robb and Jeyne to their rooms.

Sansa and Jaime had said their goodbyes, with Tywin promising to bring them downtown for dinner at 7 pm and that he'd arranged for a babysitter for the two boys that evening. Both her brother and his wife looked a bit dazed, but Sansa knew that Tywin was in his element, playing host and showing off and that he'd make them feel welcome.

* * *

A few hours later, Robb and Jeyne, along with Tywin, entered Jaime's restaurant; they appeared much more at ease than when Sansa had last seen them.

When Sansa asked about it, Jeyne shrugged.

"Ned has a way of making things …. interesting."

Robb snickered.

"He found the kitchen and demanded Tywin's cook make him treats when she said she could make anything he wanted. So he had to test her. And then he went swimming and ran through the house, in his wet swim suit, screaming. I thought Tywin's butler was going to have a stroke."

Everyone laughed.

"That child is precocious," was all Tywin said.

Marg muttered something that sounded like ours had better not be like that. But given her huge personality and Tyrion's wit, it was a good chance there would be another grandchild like Ned at some point in the future.

Joining them tonight were Addam and Elia, Tyrion and Marg, Dany and Drogo and Tywin and Sansa. Jaime was hopping back into the kitchen, and Sansa knew it was his happy place. It wasn't a Saturday night, so there was no chef's table, but his fresh sheet made her mouth water, and Sansa knew that Jaime wanted to show off for Robb just a bit.

Once again, they were treated to an incredible meal, with Jaime popping out of the kitchen to make sure they enjoyed themselves.

"Good thing I'm pregnant, or else everyone would just think I was getting fat," Sansa said at one point, her stomach so full. Everything Jaime made was so incredible, but seeing him like this, in his element, made it so special. At one point, Robb leaned over, speaking quietly.

"I get why you're going to blend your lives. He's a star, Sans," Robb said, watching Jaime work the room. It was a Wednesday night, and the place was packed.

She beamed, so proud of Jaime. "He is. He's so talented, and this place is so important to him, Robb."

Her brother nodded. "What do you think about bringing Dany on at the winery and store? With Drogo starting his horse breeding business, it might be nice for her to be closer to home."

Sansa's eyes widened. She hadn't even thought about that. "Do you think she'd be interested?"

Robb chuckled. "Yeah, San, I do."

Leaving her to think about it, lost in how incredible their lives were, Sansa almost missed when Jaime claimed a seat next to her.

"Those are deep thoughts, love," he said, sliding a little dish of homemade coffee ice-cream in front of her. It was her first real pregnancy craving, and one Jaime found adorable.

Sansa leaned over and kissed him, slow and deep, taking her time. She loved how Jaime's arms came up to hold her steady.

"Just thinking about our life and how great it is."

His answering grin was everything.

"You bet it is, kitten."

Content, Sansa settled into Jaime's arms, happy her brother was here and looking forward to the next few days, when she could show her family exactly why she'd fallen in love with King's Landing and just how great the Lannister family was.

* * *

_ Pre Gala Week – Thursday _

"Uncle Jaime, this is a cool house," Ned announced when he arrived at their loft the following morning. Sansa and Jaime had offered to take the three boys to the zoo that morning, giving both couples some alone time.

Jaime laughed as he flipped Robb the keys to his Jag, knowing they'd take the SUV with the car seats. Tommen had decided to come with them, and Jaime was glad to have some time with his son, Ben, Roc and Ned.

"Seriously, Lannister? You're letting me drive your penis car?" Robb asked.

"Daddy, what's a penis car?" Roc asked Drogo, who growled at Robb.

Robb shrugged and winked at the adults.

"It's a car that a man drives before he finds a good woman to love him," Robb said, making all the women groan at him.

"Uncle Jaime doesn't need that kind of car anymore. He has Aunty Sansa," Ned said wisely.

Sansa shot a triumphant grin to Jaime. "See, love? You can get rid of the Jag now."

Jaime shook his head, acting pained. "You wound me, kitten."

Within minutes they were all on their way, Tom meeting them at the King's Landing zoo, which was more a huge nature preserve than a traditional zoo with tiny cages. It went on for miles, outside of the capital, close to the Kingswood, and was a truly spectacular facility dedicated to preserving animal species on the edge of extinction or that had been rescued from horrible situations like circuses and homes. The Lannisters were staunch supporters, led by Tywin's younger sister, Genna.

They spent all morning there, the boys excited and needing to burn off energy. Ned had already invited Roc back to Papa Lion's house for a pool party later and promised that the cook could make them anything they wanted.

Tommen had snickered when he'd heard about Ned's wet bathing suit incident, and Jaime squeezed his son's shoulder.

"Sorry, you guys missed out on all of that when you were younger."

Sansa knew it bothered Jaime – how fractured those relationships had been, because of Cersei. How much his children had missed out on. How much he had missed out on. They were healing and talking about it, which was good. And they were mending fences, which was even better.

Tom nodded.

"Yeah, it kind of sucks. Especially seeing how good Grandpa is with Ned and Ben. But he's around now. He makes a point to text me every day, Dad. We've gone for coffee and lunch, and he's trying. So that feels good."

Sansa could see that Jaime hadn't known that and how pleased he was with learning about the burgeoning relationship between his son and his father.

"I'm glad," was all Jaime managed to choke out, and Sansa knew it was yet another turning point in their complicated relationship.

In the end, they had to promise McDonald's to get three cranky boys into the SUV. They were each allowed to pick one stuffy from the gift shop.

Ned chose a lion, which surprised no one. Roc had a silverback gorilla. And little Benny a wolf, which delighted Sansa to no end.

They met the boys' parents back at the mansion, where Tywin shocked everyone by announcing he had his tailor arriving that afternoon to measure Ned for a little tuxedo.

Sansa had to bite back the grin at how pompous Tywin was sometimes, but Ned looked delighted.

"Daddy is wearing a skirt, and I didn't want to!" he cried happily, throwing himself into Tywin's arms.

"Ned, it's a kilt, not a skirt. And it's what Stark men wear," Robb muttered but knew it was a lost cause.

At least for the engagement event. At Sansa's wedding? It was non-negotiable. All the Stark men wore kilts, and Robb told his eldest son that.

"I understand, Daddy. When I'm in the North, I wear the skirt."

Everyone laughed, and the tension was broken.

Afterwards, Tywin did approach Robb and asked if he's overstepped.

"Nope. But not for the wedding. For the wedding, my sons will be in Stark plaid."

It was a line in the sand, and both Tywin and Robb knew it.

Tywin nodded and thanked Robb for giving him this moment with Ned.

Jaime and Sansa hung out that afternoon, happy to be with their friends and family. Marg and Tyrion arrived, and Marg changed into a two-piece, showing off a truly impressive belly as she floated around. The boys thought it was great fun to try to tip her over on her floaty, but she was getting so big that no one moved her.

She kept taunting them, and they had great fun with her, as Tyrion gazed adoringly at his wife.

"She'd going to make a wonderful mother," Jaime told his little brother, both of them watching as Marg somehow produced a water gun and was making Roc and Ned howl with delight.

"She is." Tyrion paused. "I didn't think I'd be able to give her this. I thought I was a failure, that my condition would take this from me as well."

Jaime laid a hand on Tyrion's back, nothing more needing to be said. Both men knew they were blessed.

Later, they ate an incredible meal prepared by Tywin's chef and then all piled into the media room to watch a cartoon called Zootopia. Tywin took great offence that the 'predators' had been framed by the prey and made Ned giggle with his commentary throughout.

"They have SLOTHS working at a government building? Well, that just takes the cake!" Tywin announced, making Sansa giggle.

At one point, Jaime kissed Sansa and rose to go and take a seat by Tyrion, both of them gazing at their father, surrounded by three little boys, and Tommen, who was joining in the fun.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Jaime said, as Tyrion grunted, sipping Sansa's wine.

"Neither did I, brother. Neither did I." Tyrion paused. "It gives me hope. That these next Lannister grandchildren will have him there – to guide them and love them. So thank you, for finding that woman of yours, up North."

Contentment rolled through Jaime as he sat by his little brother.

Tomorrow, the rest of Sansa's family would arrive. They were all staying here as well, so it would be a madhouse for the first time in years. Jaime, through his father, actually liked it – having all these people here.

It made Jaime realize how lonely Tywin had been; how lonely they'd all been. He vowed that they would never be lonely again. Sansa had shown him just how important family was – and how many different ways you could be there for the people you loved.

Saturday would be here soon enough, and their engagement party would announce to everyone that they were a couple. After that, they'd head back North, for December, where Jaime Lannister would spend Christmas with the Starks and then marry the love of his life.

* * *

_ Pre Gala Week – Friday _

By the time Jaime picked up the rest of the Stark crew, Jon, Val and baby Ella, Arya and Gendry and Bran and Jo and drove them towards his family home, and he wondered if his father had bitten off more than he could chew.

Somehow in the North, the Starks all seemed to have more space to be their loud selves. Down here, they weren't shy about voicing their opinions.

And it was clear that they seemed to have a problem with anything to do with the Lannisters and their wealth.

Or maybe it was just Sansa's sister. And her broody cousin, who hadn't lost his scowl since the moment he stepped off the plane. But Jon was quiet, where Arya was anything but. Jaime could put up with a lot, but her constant bitching about everything was wearing on him.

Jaime generally got a kick out of Arya and her uncensored opinions on, well, everything. She was a breath of fresh air in a world obsessed with saying and doing everything right.

But right now, she was giving him a headache, as she seemed insistent on arguing with anyone in the vehicle. Jon, scowling, wouldn't engage her, and Gendry looked a bit embarrassed, and even Sansa was biting her lip.

"It's all just corporate greed, these big cities. I mean, take you, Jon. You hated your time away at university, and you were at Black University in the far North, just a tiny little place compared to here. How does anyone breathe down here with all these people, living this rat race and crammed together?"

Jon glowered at her but shifted in his seat. He had always been the one that Jaime had been the least comfortable with, and knowing what Robb's reaction was to the Lannister family mansion, he could only imagine what Jon and Arya might say. Jaime remembered when Arya and Jon had been reluctant to take his father's help with their new business ventures, despite it being an incredible offer.

"I didn't mean it like that," Jon mumbled and looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

Where Robb had willingly embraced King's Landing and the Lannister's rolling out the red carpet, Sansa's cousin seemed decidedly off-balance and uncomfortable. Which wasn't what Jaime or Tywin were going for.

Arya glared at Jon.

"But you said it yourself, Jon. You didn't want to come, and the only reason was because of Sansa, and if you had your way, you'd never leave the North."

Jaime saw Sansa startled a bit in her seat, and Jaime wondered if she was hurt by Arya’s words, which in his opinion, were slightly careless.

"Jon, are you ok being here?" Sansa asked.

Jaime knew his fiancé well enough to hear the slight tremor and worry in her voice. Sansa loved it when everyone was happy and comfortable, and right now, he was getting the impression that something was off with her family.

Jon glared at Arya and then shot a reassuring look to Sansa.

"Sansa, it's fine. I don't like the south, no, and I'm not comfortable here. But it's a weekend. I'll make do."

Arya snorted. "Not what you were saying in the North. And you agreed that the plane was a lot. Like who the fuck needs their own plane? What is the carbon footprint on that? Here we are using geothermal tech, and Daddy Warbucks is flying around in his plane. Makes you wonder why we even try."

Jon looked embarrassed again but kept his mouth shut. Jaime understood that their family wasn’t exactly as ‘green’ as the life that Arya was living in her two-room cabin in the North, but he didn’t think they were that bad. Maybe they were. But was here and now really the time and place to get into it?

"Arya, please. It's not all like what you think it is. And Jaime and Tywin have been very generous,” Gendry said, a note in his voice that indicated his patience was running thin.

Arya glared. "That's right. You lived here. Here in this stinking Metropolis. And you told me you hated it as well. Now you're going to pretend you like it? Why? Cause he's a Lannister?" She almost sneered the last word and Jaime hoped to god it was just pregnancy hormones making her such a witch today.

Gendry sighed. "I didn't love it, but it wasn't the hellhole you're making it seem like. And we're here for two days. Surely you can put up with it for the weekend?"

Arya opened her mouth again, this time going after big banks and the corruption that was rampant in them, as everyone else in the car groaned and told her to be quiet.

Jaime had just about enough. He saw an opening in traffic and expertly maneuvered the SUV to the side of the highway as cars whizzed by. He threw the vehicle into park and turned to face Sansa's family.

"Listen up because I will only say this once. My family is wealthy. Very wealthy. That isn't a commentary on the current state of the world, nor do I expect you all to kiss my arse because of it. It simply is. My father, my daughter, my sister in law, and your sister and cousin have worked their asses off to be something spectacular for this weekend. I know it's not your thing. And Sansa is getting her dream wedding, at Winterfell ranch, with just close family and friends. So just go with it for a weekend."

Arya opened her mouth to protest, and Jaime just spoke over her, never giving Arya a chance to rebut.

"No. You will not ruin this for her or my father. You will suck it up, eat good food, be pampered and then fly home in our private jet or so help me god, and I will find the worst commercial seats on some backwater transport and shove your pregnant ass on it, Arya Stark Waters! Are we clear?"

Jaime's voice had risen only slightly, but no one wanted to argue with him. Jaime rarely lost his cool. It was a sight to behold, even though he’d barely spoken loudly. It was the intent behind the words. And right now, Jaime was done with Arya.

He risked looking at Sansa, who was wide-eyed before she snickered and clapped.

"Well said. Now, quit bitching so much, Arya and just try to enjoy yourself."

Arya crossed her arms but thankfully didn’t say anything more. Clearly, the pregnancy was making her lash out.

The SUV was quiet after that, but eventually, Sansa starting pointing out landmarks and Val, Jon, Jo and Bran, and even Gendry made an effort to comment.

When they got to his family's grand home, in an area of King’s Landing with all the other mansions, Jaime looked in the mirror, daring Arya to say something. There was no denying this was one of the premier neighbourhoods in all of Westeros.

She snorted and rolled her eyes at him.

"It's rather large," Jaime said blandly, as she stuck out her tongue.

"Humbleness does not become you," she muttered.

"Yes, because staying here is such a hardship," he countered and watched as her lips twitched.

"You're not very modest, are you?"

Jaime grinned. "Nope. But at least I don't walk around with a chip on my shoulder and a stick up my …"

"Alright, that's enough. Tywin has graciously allowed you all to stay here. Arya, be nice. Jon, stop scowling. Val and Gendry, I don't know how the two of you put up with them, but you are saints. Bran and Jo, I hope this works for you guys. Ric and Cella will be here as well, so it’ll be a full … mansion.” Sansa blushed a bit at the end. The Lannister mansion was an impressive residence.

Arya and Jon both nodded, and it was quiet for a moment.

Until Arya piped up, "That was quite the display, Daddy Lannister. Very dominant. Very hot. In control. Ohhh, does Sansa call you Daddy in the bedroom? Big Daddy J? I could totally see it. I could see you two getting kinky. Is there spanking?”

Everyone’s mouths dropped open as they looked at Arya, who shrugged.

“I think I've almost convinced Gendry to get his dick pierced. Drogo can do it and Dany swears by it.”

“Oh good lord,” Sansa moaned.

Jaime and Sansa exchanged a horrified look, both of them turning to see if Arya was truly out of her mind. Instead, she just appeared smug.

Jaime snickered, pleased that Arya was done bitching, while Sansa tried to control the blush. When he parked the SUV, and the Starks and Snows piled out, Jaime pulled Sansa aside.

"So, big Daddy, huh?"

She rolled her eyes at him and smacked him on the chest.”

"Gods, she's embarrassing."

Jaime chuckled warmly. "She's your sister. And Marg can give her a run for her money."

Sansa brightened at that thought.

"Oh, she will, for sure."

Hand in hand, they entered the mansion; the Stark crew was told unequivocally not to mess this up. It helped that Rickon and Cella, along with Tommen, were there and that Ned couldn't help but gush about his new suit, Papa Lion's pool, the big office building and how nice Chef was.

When Dany, Drogo, and Roc, Elia, Addam and her two kids and Marg and Tyrion all showed up, their core group was complete. There were twenty-six of them in total, an eclectic mix of family and friends that were as close as family. And even though it was Tywin's house, it was Jaime that stood to welcome them all to King's Landing and their engagement weekend.

His toast was poignant and sweet and dedicated to Sansa and how much he loved her. There was hardly a dry eye as he dragged her into his arms and kissed her speechless and then grinned at everyone, telling them to all drink and eat and have fun. Jaime finally had everything he'd ever wanted. And it was all due to one incredible woman named Sansa Stark.

* * *

_ Engagement Gala – Saturday Night _

They had decided to get ready together, at the loft, Sansa eschewing the formal invite to join her family at the Lannister mansion. This night was about her and Jaime, and she knew it was a special milestone in their lives. She wanted it to be just them while they got ready for the evening ahead.

That didn't mean that Sansa didn't allow Dany's talented friends to do her hair and makeup, twisting her hair into an elegant updo. Her makeup was heavier than she would have done, but the artist assured her that it was necessary with the lights and cameras.

Sansa smiled to herself as she slipped barely-there lacy lingerie on, in virginal white for Jaime to discover later. Her gown was a silver couture creation that cost more than Sansa had ever spent on a single piece of clothing, with small cut-outs and a daring back, her shoulders exposed. There was a slit up on the leg, showing off her long and toned legs. Cella and Marg had convinced her that this was 'the' gown, and Sansa loved how it was a nod to the North and to the Starks.

The shoes were stiletto heels with real diamonds, which had scandalized her, but that they had insisted on buying. All in all, Sansa had never worn anything quite like this. She knew she looked amazing, and couldn’t wait for Jaime to see her.

Grabbing her wrap, faux white rabbit, Sansa hurried down the loft stairs, eager to see Jaime and excited for this night. This wasn't anything she'd ever done before, and a far cry from the homemade decorations at the Wintertown High prom – the last formal event Sansa had attended.

Jaime had told her that he'd provide 'appropriate' jewelry for tonight, and she hoped the man didn't go overboard. He'd promised that he'd keep it reasonable, but who knew with him what that meant. Sansa had found that what the Lannisters thought _reasonable_ other people did not.

As she descended the stairs, she spotted Jaime. His back was to her, the man clad in a tuxedo that hugged his lean frame, fiddling with a cuff link. Sansa sucked in a breath as he paused, turned and then gazed at her. He was so handsome he stole her breath away, and she couldn't believe that he was all hers!

She missed the look of stunned wonder on his face as he gazed up at her, just eager to be in his arms.

She did a little twirl when she was in front of him, knowing her face was going to hurt from smiling so much tonight. She got that tonight was a way of Tywin ‘launching' or presenting the Starks to the rest of Westeros, to help boost their businesses and name and to formalize her welcome into the Lannister clan.

Still, to Sansa, it was also about her and Jaime declaring to the entire world that they were engaged – that they loved one another and had chosen to be together.

"Hello handsome," she purred, delighted he appeared momentarily speechless.

She was glad she'd listened to Cella and Marg on the dress and the shoes.

"Do you like it?"

"My god, you're a vision," Jaime breathed, holding her hand and twirling her.

Sansa knew she was positively beaming, but she couldn't help it. This night was already so amazing. Jaime leaned down and inhaled, and then kissed the delicate shell of her ear, making her shiver, before pressing little kisses along her neck.

"Gods, kitten, I cannot wait to bring you home and unwrap you later. I am so glad you're mine. I'll be the envy of every man there tonight."

She clung to him, revelling at the moment, what she was feeling, how insane it was that she was getting married in six short weeks! Sansa had always believed in this type of love, and Jaime was living proof that it was real.

"But you're missing something," he said, a little smirk on his face, a wiggle to his eyebrows.

On the island was a large, rectangular, black velvet jewellery box. Sansa knew without being told that Jaime had gone far beyond _reasonable_ when it came to getting her something.

"What is that?" she whispered.

Jaime grinned as he flipped open the lip, and Sansa gasped, hands flying to her mouth. She didn't even know what to say as she gazed at the diamond and sapphire necklace that was so sparkly and so fantastic; she thought it had to be costume jewellery.

"That's fake, right?" she said, heart racing, voice quiet.

Jaime chuckled warmly as he extracted the necklace and laid it against her bare skin. It was cool and heavy, and Sansa knew it wasn't fake. A freaking sapphire the size of a robin’s egg lay nestled against her throat, surrounded by more diamonds than she had ever seen.

Jaime did the clasp, now at her back.

"No love. Not fake. And only the first of many."

"Do I even want to know how much this is? Oh, are you renting it? The way stars do on Oscar night?"

Jaime laughed in her ear.

"No, I won't tell you how much it is. And no, it's not rented or borrowed. It is yours. It matches your eyes, and I'm hoping you'll wear it at our wedding."

Sansa felt the tears and turned, uncaring that she was messing up her lipstick as she kissed him hard. He kissed her back, careful not to mess things up too much, and then smiled at her when he showed her the matching earrings. She was still a bit dazed when he asked for help with the one cuff link, and Sansa's heart melted when she saw the sapphire and diamond link, a perfect match to her jewels.

"I love you so freaking much, Jaime," she said, trying to convince herself that this was all real.

It wasn't the extreme wealth or extravagance. It was how Jaime took care – how he'd spent time picking out the perfect necklace for her, matching it to her eyes. It was how he was gazing at her now, and how she knew that their country chic wedding at her family's ranch would be more than enough for this man because friends and family would surround them.

It was how she knew that he loved their baby already and how he was trying so hard with Tommen and Cella, how he was so good to his father, so comfortable with her family. Jaime Lannister was everything she'd ever wanted in a husband, in the man she would share her life with and raised her children with, build a life with.

"I love you, Sansa."

They stood there, staring stupidly at one another before there was a buzz on Jaime's phone indicating their car service was waiting.

They hurried to gather her purse, secure the earnings, do up the last cuff link and then grabbed Jaime's jacket before they were out the door and on their way to the premier Tyrell hotel in downtown King's Landing, the most prestigious one in all of Westeros.

Tywin had demanded the ballroom for this event, saying nothing else would do, and Marg had moved mountains to make it happen on such short notice.

They were the last to arrive, as this was an event for them, and Sansa gasped as they made their way through the lobby of the hotel, the chandeliers positively gleaming, the Christmas decorations beyond compare.

Jaime checked their coats and Sansa's purse to the planner before they paused at the entrance doors to the grand ballroom where the event was taking place. Beyond those closed doors were three hundred of these most influential people in Westeros, along with their friends and family.

Jaime tucked his hand into Sansa's and squeezed it. "Ready, love?"

She gave the nod. "I am Jaime."

He grinned, and then suddenly, the doors opened, and a voice announced them.

"Welcoming Ms. Sansa Stark and Mr. Jaime Lannister!"

A huge cheer went up as Jaime escorted her into the middle of the ballroom, decorated in white, silver and gold. It wasn't quite a winter wonderland, but a very swanky holiday-themed event and Sansa couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Incredible ice sculptures, beautiful chandeliers, centrepieces with crystals, and candles threw sparkly light throughout the room. Subtly interwoven were the ancient House Stark direwolf symbol and the House Lannister roaring lion. Tywin was not so subtly telling everyone in attendance that their houses were now linked.

This might not be medieval Westeros anymore, but the influence of their two families would be extraordinary in the years to come.

Sansa saw towering fountains of punch, trays of sparkling champagne. Waiters circle with elegant hor d'ouvers, and everywhere she looked, were people who were clapping and cheering for them.

"Wow," she whispered, as Jaime chuckled, just as the band struck up a new song.

In Jaime's arms, Sansa let him glide her around the dancefloor, grateful for a moment to compose herself.

"Breathe, kitten. Most of these people are here for us. They want nothing more than to eat some good food, drink some excellent champagne and say they attended the event of the season."

"It's so much," she said, wondering if Jaime did this often.

He laughed softly.

"It is. My father does far more of this than I do. But if you'd like, when we are in town, we can go to an event or two."

Sansa laid her head on Jaime's shoulder, thinking it might be fun. She loved dressing up, and so far, tonight had exceeded all expectations.

When the song was done, Jaime held her in the center of the room as someone came forward to hand him a microphone.

Sansa gazed at him in awe as she saw him turn on the charm, waiting out the insistent clapping. When it was quiet, he gave a little smile, holding her hand and speaking to those in attendance.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. Sansa and I are delighted to share our engagement with all of you."

Another cheer, as she couldn't take her eyes off Jaime. He was so captivating. To be fair, he had turned back, to look at her as he spoke.

"As many of you know, I went North when Bran Stark won my cooking contest. I thought I'd learn a thing or two and then come back home to King's Landing, having ‘helped out’ in the North.”

There were chuckles as everyone knew what Jaime had found in the North. A few of the guys let out cat calls and there were some wolf whistles. Probably Robb, Drogo and Addam.

Jaime grinned.

“Little did I know that the love of my life was there, waiting for me on her porch. Gods, Sansa, that first moment I spotted you, it was like I was hit by lightning. I just knew that I was mean to find you."

"Jaime," she breathed, the mic picking up her voice.

He paused, smiling, and then turned back to the crowd.

"Thankfully, I didn't mess things up too badly, and this incredible woman, who has charmed my father Tywin, my brother Tyrion, his very pregnant and beautiful wife, Marg, along with my children, Cella and Tom, agreed to be my wife. She and her family welcomed me into their home and their hearts. And I cannot wait until she is my wife!"

There was another cheer.

"Now, eat, drink and be merry! Enjoy yourselves and have a great time tonight. Thank you all for coming.”

Jaime finished to a roar, and handed the mic off, gripping her hand and tugging her towards where their families stood, waiting for them.

Sansa couldn't help but throw back her head and laugh as she saw all the men in her family in tuxedos – everyone from Robb down to little Benny was wearing one.

"You guys look incredible!" she gushed as they swarmed her.

She thanked them each for coming, so pleased that they were here. Jeyne, Val, and Arya all wore different gowns that complement their figures and their colouring and Sansa knew Cella must have had something to do with it.

When she was done with her family, Sansa found herself being pulled into Tywin's arms. She hugged him hard and shook a bit. She missed her father, and Tywin had stepped up in ways no one could have foreseen.

"My dear, you are stunning."

"Tywin, I don't even have words for what you've done, not only tonight but for our families," she sobbed a bit.

The pregnancy hormones made her cry at everything.

His chest rumbled as he ran a gentle hand down her back.

"It is I that should be thanking you. You've given me back so much, Sans. You’ve given me my family.”

She hugged him hard and then stepped back, her eyes widening when a pretty dark-haired woman stepped up and slid her hand into Tywin's.

"Wyn! Oh my gosh, you're here!" Sansa said, looking between the two of them. "Oh my god! When did this happen? And why didn't I know?"

Tywin chuckled warmly and then squeezed Wyn's hand. "It is new. And it is something we are both taking one step at a time."

Jaime, who'd been chatting with Addam and Elia, turned and spotted his father holding Ms. Wyn's hand. He stilled for a moment, just as Sansa reached for him, and then grinned.

"Dad, Wyn, thank you so much for tonight," Jaime said, and Sansa saw relief in Tywin's eyes. The man had been solely dedicated to Joanna Lannister for four decades. He deserved this bit of happiness.

"Aunty Sansa, did you see my tux?" Ned burst into their little group. "And Ms. Wyn is here with Papa Lion. She's staying at the mansion as well, although she and Papa Lion have their own wing, which I'm not allowed to go in. But I saw her wearing jeans, Aunty Sansa."

Sansa laughed at her nephew, delighted when Tywin blushed. Jaime let out a wolf whistle, which had Tywin scowling and telling him to stop. In truth, they were happy for the Lannister patriarch and Ned's pre-school teacher. They both deserved some happiness.

Thankfully, Jaime scooped him up, and Ned was fascinated by their matching tuxedos, dropping the subject of where Ms. Wyn was sleeping.

"I like wearing clothes like this, Uncle Jaime. The only problem is the food is really fancy."

He pouted a bit, and then Jaime handed him off to Robb while Jeyne was swaying with little Benny in her arms. Sansa hugged Cella and Ric, who looked so adorable together that even Jaime had to admit it. Tommen was once again hanging out with Bran and Jo, while Val and Jon and Dany and Drogo carried on a conversation.

Holding hands, Sansa met many Lannister cousins and Tywin's siblings; Kevan and his wife Dorna, Genna, a widower, and his two younger brothers, both lifelong bachelors, Tygett and Gerion.

And on and on it went. Business associates and rivals from Dorne and the Arbor, Marg's family, including her grandmother Olenna, who rivalled Sansa in the diamonds she wore, brothers Stannis and Renly Baratheon. Stannis was arm in arm with a stunning older redheaded woman, while Renly and Loras, Marg's brother, were an item.

By the time dinner was served, Sansa's head positively spun, and she gratefully sunk into her chair beside Jaime and let her brain rest.

Before the meal was served, both Tywin and Robb made speeches, welcoming Jaime and Sansa to the respective families, and then, thankfully for the pregnant women, an elegant and memorable seven-course meal was served. It wasn't quite at Jaime's level, but it was divine none the less.

Later in the evening, Tywin was delighted to show Jaime a special table where some of his fellow chefs had all made a different wedding cake, each seemingly more elaborate than the rest. Ned and Roc really liked the 'cake table,' and Sansa watched as Jaime introduced her to some of the people he admired the most in his business. It was clear that Jaime was a respected Chef.

The evening was magic, as the hour got late, she once again found herself in Jaime's arms, spinning around the dance floor, feeling like a princess.

"This was the best night," she told him.

"Well, it was you and my father that pulled this off."

Sansa shook her head. "I didn't know. When he first mentioned it, I didn’t know that it would be like this. But wow, I'm glad I said yes."

Jaime spun her, hand on her lower back, entirely in control. He was an incredible dancer, so light on his feet and totally in control. She wanted him. A lot.

"Do you still want to get married at Winterfell? You know if you say the word, my father will pull something like this off down here."

Sansa paused, glancing around. She saw all the people she loved right here, in this room.

Jon making Val smile and blush.

Robb and Jeyne dancing with their boys, soon to be outnumbered.

Arya and Gendry having a conversation with Dickon and Pod. Drogo with Roc on his shoulders, while Dany, Elia and Rhae all giggled over something.

Addam talking to Tyrion, who was holding Marg's hand.

Bran and Jo, along with Tommen, Renly and Loras, were drinking fruity cocktails and speaking about something that had all men smiling.

Cella was dutifully dragging Ric around to all the Lannister relatives and introducing him as her boyfriend.

And Tywin, swaying with Wyn in his arms, a look of contentment that Sansa hadn't ever seen a look like that on Tywin's face.

"No, my darling Jaime. I don't want to get married down here. Tonight was perfect – one of the best nights of my life. I love King's Landing, our loft, your restaurant. I love our life here. But I also love our life in the North. I want our closest friends and family at our family home when we get married. That is where we’ll start the next chapter of our lives, together.”

“I can’t wait.”

Jaime slowed his steps and kissed her, right there, forcing those around them to give them space. He kissed her like they were alone, slow and sweet like they had all the time in the world.

Because they did, they had forever. They had each other. And that was the best gift in the entire world.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Sansa come North, and prepare for all the Christmas goodness

* * *

_ King's Landing – Sansa  _

Sansa tried not to groan as her stomach felt queasy. Again. They were two days post the engagement gala, and her family had all gone home to the North, and it appeared that morning sickness was not going to leave her alone.

She loved being pregnant and had wanted to be a mother her entire life, and knew she was blessed that it had happened so quickly for them.

But still. This sickness was not pleasant.

She and Jaime were busy tying up loose ends in King's Landing before heading North for the next six weeks. They had agreed to a honeymoon at Casterly Rock in January after New Year's, and Sansa was extremely excited about all the upcoming things they had to look forward to.

A bachelor party for Jaime, a hen night for her.

Christmas at Winterfell with both their families present.

Their wedding. Their wedding! Sansa was going to get her dream Christmas wedding.

And then a honeymoon at the Rock, that Jaime assured her would be amazing. She couldn't wait for everything.

But right now, she was laying in their bed, watching her soon to be husband debate what he was packing to bring to their home in the North and trying not to dry heave. Again.

If someone had asked her six months ago if this would have been her life, Sansa would have said no. Hell no.

Today, Harry seemed like a distant memory, and she was so accepted and loved by the Lannister family and Jaime himself that it was like a dream. She had finally found her forever love.

The entire gala had been magical, something truly spectacular with her friends and family and the very elite of Westeros there to celebrate them and their love.

As predicted, those in attendance had been intrigued by the Starks and what they did, including Sansa's winery. Since she had already signed exclusive deals with the Lannisters for their restaurants and the Tyrell hotel group, Sansa was reluctant to take on any more commitments, especially with a baby on the way.

But that only seemed to drive up the demand for her product, and Tywin had already spoken to her about adjusting her pricing. Her profit margins were going to be incredible in the next few years if this kept up.

Similarly, Robb and Jon had both fielded inquiries about the ranch and the farm, and both men had seemed almost dazed by the end of the night.

Robb had taken a seat by her, handing her sparkling water and shaking his head at the glitz and glamour of it all.

"San, we're going to make it," he said, wonder in his voice.

She'd taken his hand and squeezed hard as they watched Tywin and Wyn dancing with Ned, who was eating up the fact that two of his favourite people were now officially together. Sansa knew this was a party for her and Jaime, but more than one camera had caught Tywin kissing his new woman.

She gave a little laugh. She, Robb and Jon had held the family together when her parents had died, and there had been moments when they hadn't been sure they would come through the other side in such good condition. Yes, their parents had built a stable business, but ranching was a tough job, and not every ranch was profitable.

But theirs was.

"Yeah, we are."

It wasn't just that Sansa was marrying into the wealthiest family in Westeros. In fact, she had spoken to both Jaime and Tywin about a prenup agreement in order to protect both of them. Jaime hadn't liked it, but Tywin thought it smart.

"I have no plans of ever leaving you; therefore, we don't need one," Jaime had stated, voice almost pained and clearly not wanting to discuss it further. She knew this was a sensitive area for Jaime and didn't want to make it worse, but she also never wanted there to be any doubts as to why she was marrying him. By anyone. Ever.

"Oh, my love. I know. I do know. But what if …."

He'd cut her off with a kiss, hands in her hair as he held her close. His green eyes were so intense they almost took her breath away.

"Sansa, please, listen to me. I need to go into this marriage, knowing that you trust it and me as much as I trust you. I need to know that we are doing this because we love one another and that you believe as I do, that this is our forever love."

Her heart melted then and there. This man!

She'd been unable to argue with that logic. She knew Jaime was it for her, and she'd agreed, for the most part.

In the end, they had agreed that their businesses would stay with them and that Jaime would establish trust funds for Cella and Tom, but everything else would be theirs – the loft, the farmhouse, their bank accounts, Jaime's ridiculous collection of cars. Sansa had almost fainted when she finally saw all of Jaime's assets, and Tywin and Tyrion had chuckled at her.

"But how cold is cold?" Jaime asked, holding up a few more sweaters, bringing her out of her memories of the past few days.

Sansa shook her head and laughed at her soon to be husband.

"Cold."

He gave her a look. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Jaime, there is already snow on the ground. It is winter in the North, even though the calendar says it is still autumn. And just so you know, I'm so far behind in my Christmas decorating, so I'll need help once we get home. Oh, and we should get a new snow clearing machine, like a little tractor or bobcat. Jon or Robb always comes over to plow out the winery and farmhouse, but you might like a little skid-steer to do that yourself."

Sansa saw his eyes light up at that thought. Gods, he was like a kid in a candy store sometimes. All these new things, and he threw himself into them with such enthusiasm, she couldn't help but feel it as well.

"Oh, that would be fun."

Sansa snorted. She'd see how her guy did after one winter in the North. She had a feeling they would be spending November to February in King's Landing when Jaime realized how dark, cold and snowy the North was.

"And goats? Have you thought any more about the goats?" he asked.

Sansa gave him an incredulous look.

"Jaime, we're pregnant, Tommen is moving in with us, and two kittens are waiting at the farmhouse, along with Tank. You're opening a new restaurant with Bran, my winery is busier than ever, and we have so much going on, with you still working down here. Do you think we need goats?"

He grinned, taking her breath away. Her guy was so damn handsome he made her heart race – in a good way!

Jaime grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I do. I mean, we'll have to see how things go. But I'd like some. Oh, maybe Dany and Drogo will want to add some to their home."

"You're ridiculous," Sansa said, throwing a pair of socks at his head, but loving this side of him.

Quick as could be, Jaime put down his sweaters and pounced, kissing her.

"Sexy pregnant mama," he was cooing into her ear as his hands slid down her stomach and into her warm, wet heat, somehow divesting her of her clothing. There wasn't a time that Sansa didn't want Jaime, including right now, in the middle of packing.

"Jaime," she moaned, arching into him and his very talented tongue.

"My sweet, sexy hot, baby mama," he kept saying as he ate her like a man starved before he finally sunk inside her, holding her legs by her ankles, opening her up to him as he fucked her.

Sansa just held on for the ride – aside from the nausea, the near-constant need for this man was one of the best things about being pregnant.

“I love you,” she managed to gasp, somewhere between the second and third time he made her orgasm, and the smirk on his face told Sansa everything – Jaime loved her right back.

Much later, naked and sated, wrapped up in one another, they chatted a bit more about their friends, how their home was coming along, and the upcoming plans they had for the holiday season. It was Sansa's very favourite time of year, and this year would be extra special.

Marg had declared that both Sansa and Jaime needed 'one last night' of fun, so in early December, the guys would go to the ranch for Jaime's bachelor party, while the ladies would gather at the farmhouse for Sansa's hen night. Sansa had tried to protest, to say it wasn't necessary, but no one would let her say no.

Secretly she was pleased. She was already planning an epic baby shower for Marg with Tywin and Cella and Marg's crazy grandma. Sansa was a woman who believed deeply in celebrating the good moments in life.

Tommen was working in King's Landing for the next month, moving to the North right before Christmas.

The police had laid no charges against Cersei, but the word was that she'd upset influential people, including Tywin and that her name was mud. Sansa loved Jaime's father, but the last thing she'd ever want to do was make the Great Lion truly angry. When Tywin said he'd take care of her, Sansa believed him.

Joffrey hadn't been in contact with them anymore, and Sansa knew that Jaime was conflicted over his firstborn son. Well, not his son biologically, but his son none the less. No matter how harsh and mean Joff had been to Jaime, her soon to be husband had a generous and caring heart, and there was still so much love there for Joffrey, even as he rejected Jaime.

Sansa hoped in time Joffrey might come around, but she wasn't holding her breath. She worried that if Joff ever did show up, it would be either to use or to hurt Jaime, neither of which sat well with Sansa.

"So pack both sweaters?" Jaime asked again when he was half-dressed and back to his chore.

Sansa wrinkled her nose.

"How do you have so many sweaters anyway when you live here?"

Right now, a hard November rain was pelting the windows outside. King's Landing could be damp and wet, but it generally wasn't cold enough to warrant such a collection of sweaters.

Jaime grinned, and Sansa felt her heart flutter. Tywin scheduled them on the Lannister private jet tomorrow, and their room looked like a Neiman Marcus had thrown up the men's entire section. She loved Jaime, but the man had a ridiculous obsession with clothing.

"Well, I mean, there are so many fantastic ones." He gave her another little wink. "Besides, now I'm prepared."

Sansa rolled her eyes, wondering what Jaime would think about the big Sorel boots and parka she would make sure he bought to make sure he could survive the cold. There was nothing glamours about stomping around in winter gear designed to keep your toes from freezing off, but fashion wasn't a high priority in the North – staying warm was.

She finally pushed back the blanket and went to help him pack, loving how he stole kisses and tickled her, made her laugh. When her stomach rumbled, he insisted on stopping and feeding her. Sitting in the loft kitchen, nursing a mint tea, Marg and Tyrion dropped by to join them for lunch. Tonight, Tywin and Tommen were coming to the loft for one final dinner, and Sansa loved this extra time with the Lannisters.

Marg and Sansa, who'd grown closer during Sansa's time in the capital, were both weepy, even though Marg and Tyrion were coming North in a few weeks. Pregnancy hormones made it so that Sansa cried more now than she ever had.

After they left, Jaime insisted she cuddle up on the couch so that he could pack in peace. Sansa grumbled a bit, but it was nice to have someone take care of her – for so long, she'd done that for her siblings.

She awoke to voices in the loft and glanced over to see Jaime, Tywin and Tommen in the kitchen, all smiling and laughing, as the smells of something delicious permeated her sleepy state.

"Good evening," Tywin said, smiling benignly at her when he saw that she was awake.

Sansa rubbed her eyes, wondering how big a fright she looked. The three Lannister men were all casually but well dressed, and she felt like something the cat dragged in. Her stomach gave a warning lurch, and she knew that the nausea from this morning was back with a vengeance.

Awesome. She would be one of those women who had all day sickness – not just morning sickness.

"Evening," she said, folding the blanket in a hurry.

She shot Jaime a look and saw that he wasn't ready to serve dinner, so she dashed upstairs to take a quick shower and revive herself for the evening. She wanted to feel human but barely made it to the bathroom before she was bent over, heaving up her lunch. The sounds she made were positively inhuman, and she sobbed a bit as she kept dry heaving.

She felt the cold cloth on her neck, and then Jaime's hand stroking her back as she cried, feeling sorry for herself. Being sick sucked.

"Just breath, kitten," he said, trying to talk her through this.

She shuddered and took a few deep breaths, hoping to get this under control.

"It sucks. This is my favourite time of year, and you're like a god in the kitchen, and I'm all sick and miserable," she wailed, making Jaime chuckle softly.

"I know. But the doctor says the baby is strong and healthy and that this should go away in a few weeks."

She rested her head on the toilet seat and looked at her guy. He was so steady, so committed, and so in love with her. She reached for one of his hands, holding it tight.

"Do you ever think about what we're having?"

Jaime brushed a strand of hair back from her face. "Yeah. I mean, sometimes."

"I hope it's a girl," Sansa blurted out and watched a smile bloom across Jaime's face.

"Yeah?"

Sansa nodded. "Yeah. I do. She'll be so fierce, Jaime, and kind and independent. And she'll love to cook with her Daddy and try to keep up with all her older cousins."

"Gods, that would be amazing," he said.

Sansa couldn't wait to experience raising a child with Jaime. He was such a good dad to his kids, and she knew he was excited to add another Lannister to their family.

Eventually, he helped her into the shower, and forty minutes later, clad in yoga pants and one of Jaime's hoodies from his alma mater, she made her way into the kitchen. Her guy was cooking risotto and chicken, nothing seafoody in sight, thank goodness.

Sansa sipped ginger ale and nibbled on fresh bread while the three Lannister men discuss their restaurants and businesses. It was nice, being part of it, but not having to do much more than be pampered.

Little Ned phoned later to tell his Papa Lion that Ms. Wyn and he had to talk in quiet voices about their special weekend.

"She has a picture of the two of you on her computer, Papa Lion, and when she looks at it, she smiles," Ned said.

Jaime reached over and patted his father on the back while Tywin, the Great Lion himself, blushed slightly. Tommen gave a little whistle, to which Tywin gave him 'the look,' but there was no heat. Everyone in the Lannister family was happy that Tywin was willing to take a chance with someone new – and someone as lovely as Wyn.

When Ty and Tom left a few hours later, it was with promises that they'd see Jaime and Sansa at the farmhouse in a few weeks for the pre-wedding events. Tywin was planning on staying North for at least a month.

"Do you think he'll just move into her house?" Jaime whispered into her ear as she snuggled deeeper into his arms. His several suitcases and boxes were packed for the journey to Wintertown tomorrow.

Sansa yawned and pulled Jaime's hand down to rest on her stomach.

"Hmm, I don't know. I think Ty will take this slow. And I think that Wyn will as well. But they are good for one another, and I think they can make each other happy. "

Jaime hummed a bit, lips grazing her ear. "Are you sure you're alright with our house up there being invaded by my family?"

Sansa turned her head so that she could look at Jaime. She saw the worry there – he didn't want to overstep. Her lion: so protective of those he loved.

"I'm sure."

She was grateful when he smiled, kissed her and then tucked her back up against him.

"Sleep, love. Tomorrow we go North."

* * *

_ The North – Jaime _

"What the hell is wrong with my Defender?"

Jaime asked, slightly aghast as they made their way out of Wintertown airport and towards the Defender that Robb and Jon had dropped off the day before in short term parking.

Jaime's beloved SUV was covered in a layer of snow and ice and looked like something out of a movie set.

Sansa snickered at him as Jaime felt the bite of cold through his jacket. He'd thought he'd been prepared for the snow and the cold. Sansa had bugged him a lot that his thin southern blood had no idea what a northern winter was like.

He'd said he was fine, and he was tough and might have even joked, "How bad could it be?"

Now he doubted himself and his preparations. Because Sansa said, this wasn't even real winter. This was pre-winter. And pre-winter sucked.

She grabbed the ice and snow scraper that Robb must have put in the SUV as he loaded the bags and let the engine warm-up, cranking the defrost to full blast. Then he joined her outside to see what she was doing.

"Good, Robb got your winter tires put on," Sansa said, scraping ice off one side of the window and using the brush on the other side to wipe away the snow.

"Winter tires?"

"Yup. Look."

Jaime glanced down to see some impressive looking tires with little metal studs in them.

"That's a thing?"

"It's a good thing you're rich," Sansa teased him gently. "Winter tires can be expensive."

"Well, I'll be damned," Jaime muttered, having never even heard of such a thing before.

Sansa laughed at him.

"Yeah, babe. Winter tires are a thing. They are more than a thing. They are a must-have up here for these next few months. And they'll make driving on icy and snowy roads that much safer."

Jaime nodded, wondering what else he had to learn to survive up here. And how the hell had people done this a thousand years ago?

When they finally got into the SUV, Jaime rubbed his hands even though he had on stylish leather driving gloves. Sansa had mentioned he would have to buy some heavier duty winter gear, but he hadn't believed her. Now he did.

"Gods, it's cold," Jaime said.

His soon to be northern wife gave him a grin that said he was a wimp.

"What? It is cold."

She leaned across and kissed him, still smiling and shaking her head at him.

"Jaime, this is like pre-winter. Real winter isn't even here yet."

With that ominous declaration, Jaime finally put the vehicle into gear.

As cold and miserable as the snow was, Jaime found driving in it was fun as could be, and he grinned as they made their way back to the farmhouse. He loved his loft in King's Landing and was excited for them to blend their lives, so he didn't have to give it up altogether, but even with cold, he was happy to be back here, back in the North.

He'd found Sansa when he'd come North. He'd found this entire family and this growing group of friends that were important to him. He'd found the love of his life and gotten back his children – and all by coming North. So he could put up with the snow and the cold and the dark because the North had given him so much.

Jaime couldn't believe how much snow there already was in the North, and as he navigated the vehicle towards the farmhouse, he thought about Sansa's idea of him owning a piece of machinery to do the snow clearing. That would be awesome. He'd missed this sense of adventure in his life. With Sansa and the Starks, every day was like an adventure – it was corny but true.

When they crested the hill, he caught the first glimpse of the farmhouse. Jaime paused and then grinned, reaching for Sansa's hand.

"I've missed this," he said softly.

Jaime was excited that they wouldn't be giving King's Landing up entirely, but this was home.

This place was where he'd first seen her, standing there, as if she'd been waiting for him. This was the place where they would raise their children together. This was the place where they would add to their family.

"I have, as well."

Jaime put the vehicle back into gear with a kiss to her glove clad hand and took them home.

* * *

"What in seven hells is all this shi…. stuff?" Jaime asked, slightly bewildered and wondering if he were awake.

They'd barely been home for a day, and already Sansa was up at the crack of dawn. The kittens and Tank were excited to see them, and Dany and Drogo had moved into the farmhouse at the ranch, for the time being, to give Jaime and Sansa space and for Drogo and Robb to get started on their new horse venture.

Jaime had slept late and had vaguely heard the front door open and close what had to be half a dozen times. Clad only in his black pants, he was rubbing his eyes as he went downstairs, almost tripping on totes that now littered the entranceway, the hallway and some of the rooms at the front of the farmhouse.

Sansa dashed around the corner, an almost fanatic look in her eyes.

"Oh, good. You're awake. I texted Jon and Robb to bring by my Christmas decorations."

Jaime's eyes widened. Sansa had seen the Lannister mansion, and even they didn't have this much.

"This is all of it?"

She gave a little laugh, pecked him on the lips and then looked around.

"Gods now. This is the inside stuff only. And they still have a few trees to bring in."

"Trees?"

"Yup! I generally put up three, but I bought the fourth one last year."

She clapped her hands and then disappeared down the hallway, calling over her shoulder for Jaime to get dressed.

The door opened again, and Robb and Jon maneuvered a long, rectangular box inside the packed farmhouse. He was torn between wanting to ask her more questions (namely about four freaking trees) and looking at Robb and Jon, who were grinning at him.

"Thank god, Lannister is up. Get dressed pretty boy, and help haul some of this shit in," Robb said.

"There's more?"

Robb and Jon exchanged a look. A knowing look. A look that told Jaime he was missing something here.

"Guys, help me out," Jaime hissed, wishing he'd put on a shirt.

"What's Sansa's favourite holiday?" Jon asked, a smirk on his handsome face.

"Christmas," Jaime answered automatically.

Robb gave him a look that said he was being particularly slow. Jaime looked at the totes and saw them all labelled.

_Christmas formal dining room. Christmas Gold Tree. Christmas Blue and Silver Tree. Christmas bathrooms._

Jaime paused. She had Christmas stuff for the bathroom?

There were more – _kitchen, bedrooms, great room._

He shook his head, thinking how adorable she was and how much he hadn't expected all of this even though she'd tried to tell him how mad she was for Christmas.

"We're behind this year, on account of the big to-do down in King's Landing, but we'll help you with the outside stuff this year. And the winery. That's too much to download onto a first-timer. But you get to do all the inside stuff with her," Robb told Jaime, grinning like a loon.

Jaime shook his head in wonder. His family would love this, and he imagined the farmhouse would look incredible once it was decorated to her specifications. Sansa had impeccable taste.

Jaime raced back upstairs and threw on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, sweater and then pulled on some socks before coming back downstairs. Sansa was back and started directing him to haul boxes to their respective locations while Jon and Robb brought in the rest of her stuff. Within the hour, he was drinking his first cup of coffee as his fiancé went over the 'plan' for the farmhouse Christmas decorations with almost military precision.

Someone, he was guessing Dany, had fully stocked their fridge and freezer, so Jaime listened with rapt fascination as Sansa primly went over her 'expectations' for the farmhouse, and he cooked for them.

"Anything you'd like," Jaime agreed.

She gave him a grateful smile, and Jaime wondered about her ex. Had the man been a complete jackass not to see how much she loved this stuff?

"Thanks. I just love it so much."

Jaime just hummed and drank more coffee. If his baby wanted this place to look like Santa's fucking workshop, then that's what his baby would get!

"Does Jeyne go all out at the ranch?" he asked, pulling out the ingredients to make them an omelette for brunch.

Sansa's love for Christmas just proved what an incredible place the farmhouse was to raise a child. He could imagine their little one here, being so excited for this tradition each year.

She'd finally pushed aside her laptop, with her endless Pinterest boards and lists, and told him how magical this time was at all the Winterfell properties. The Starks made a big deal out of it and often had people from town come out when they hosted a big open house at the winery.

Jaime could see it now and was eager to get started. He plated her omelette, kissed her lips and told her to eat up.

"We have a house to decorate!" he said, giving her a wink.

She let out a happy little squeal and dug into her food, and Jaime knew he was going to remember today for a long time to come.

* * *

"But there's no colour on this tree," Jaime said, frowning slightly as they were decorating the 'main show tree' in the formal living room.

It was an impressive 10 feet tall and fit the soaring ceilings perfectly. A county Christmas music playlist was going in the back, and Sansa had lit Christmas scented candles. Apparently, that was a thing. Candles that smelled like Christmas things – gingerbread and peppermint and flannel. Who knew? Jaime certainly hadn't.

So were themed trees, as Jaime found out. Only gold and silver was allowed on the main tree that they had started with. Tywin had professionally decorated the Rock and the mansion in King's Landing, so Jaime had never really thought about it before – the meticulousness it took to pull of 'themes' on trees. There was no army of workers up here – just him and Sansa.

"There is colour. There. And there. And that one," Sansa said, pointing to a few rose gold coloured ornaments.

Jaime snorted and gave her a look. "Are you sure you're not a Lannister? My father is going to flip when he sees this tree."

It screamed House Lannister with all the gold. Sansa's eyes lit, and she gave a breathy little moan as she looked at her tree, which had Jaime frowning since she usually only made that sound when he was making her come. Gods, she really loved Christmas.

"Oh, do you think so? I hope he loves it."

Jaime stood there as both of them stared at her prized tree. "Yeah, kitten, I think he'll love it."

"Good, I want him to feel at home when he's here."

Jaime didn't think they had to worry about that. Tywin loved the North, and Sansa and the farmhouse.

Jaime wondered if one year she might like to go nuts and decorate the Rock or the Lannister mansion in King's Landing. Even his restaurant could use her discerning touch, and when he complimented her, she blushed.

"I doubt anyone would want me to do that. I'm not a professional. I just love the season, and here at my house, I get to make it elegant. Jeyne's and Robb's place is great. It's more country chic, and yes, when our baby comes, I know I'll have to have a kids tree. But for now, I can make it as pretty as I want."

Jaime put down the garland he was holding and pulled her into his arms.

"Kitten, it's gorgeous. I'm so excited that we are together for this holiday. And that our wedding will always have these happy memories associated with them."

She kissed him hard. "Thanks for getting it. I know it's a lot."

He hushed her with his lips. "It's perfect."

* * *

That evening, exhausted but happy, Jaime cuddled with Sansa in front of a roaring fire in their great room, the red, gold and green tree sparkling as the only other light. She was sipping cocoa while he played with her hair, occasionally brushing his lips across the crown of her head.

Jaime loved her enthusiasm for the holiday, how she threw herself into it wholeheartedly.

He imagined whisking her down to King's Landing, where they could watch the ballet perform the Nutcracker. Starting in December, all the main shops would decorate for Christmas, and the toy stores went all out. Ned would get a kick out of such a weekend as well. Maybe, if he were creative enough, he could fit it in. Lord knew he had the money to make such a weekend happen, but he knew their schedule was jammed packed with stuff to do before their big day.

They'd switched from country Christmas music to a classics station, and fresh snow was falling outside. Jaime felt like he was living in a Hallmark movie.

"Did we miss anything?" he asked.

"Nope. I mean, not on the inside. There are still the baking days and the Christmas movies to watch. There is a big light festival in the town, and lots of businesses decorate trees for auction, which we can go and look at and bid on. But as far as the farmhouse goes, we're good."

Jaime grinned. "Is Ned invited to any of these events?"

Sansa tilted her head for a kiss. "Yup. Oh, and then there are the ugly sweaters."

Jaime had been on board until those words left her lips. He arched an eyebrow and looked at her. Jaime did not wear 'ugly' clothing. Ever.

"Pardon me? I thought you said ugly sweaters."

She snickered. "Yup. Christmas eve. It's a tradition. And matching jammies on Christmas morning."

Jaime snorted until he saw the look in her eyes.

"You're serious?"

"Yup."

Knowing he'd do whatever she wanted but determined to give her a little bit of a hard time, Jaime shook his head and said, "We'll see."

She grinned and snuggled deeper into his embrace, both of them grateful to be back in the North.

"There is also carolling and sleigh rides and hot cocoa and game nights," she listed off, making him grin and shake his head.

He couldn't wait for Cella and Tom to experience a real family Christmas for the first time in their lives. He'd tried when he'd been married, but Cersei never liked the season. What they had done had been to be seen, for their image as the perfect celebrity couple. It had never been warm. It had never been about family.

What Sansa did was bring Christmas to a whole new level – the Stark level.

"I cannot wait," Jaime finally said, seeing her eyelids droop.

He gathered her close and then shut off the tree, as hand in hand they made their way upstairs, the farmhouse decorated to the nines and ready for all the Christmas fun the Starks and Lannisters could generate in the next six weeks.

Jaime had a feeling he was in for quite the wild ride, and at the end of it all, he'd have Sansa as his wife, as he kissed her on New Year's Eve, ready to begin the rest of the lives together, happy and in love.

* * *

_ The Bachelor Party – Jaime _

Three weeks of being home in the North had opened Jaime's eyes to how different it was then living in King's Landing.

Two significant snowfalls, and he, Robb and Jon, had gone shopping for a little snow clearing machine for Jaime. After a few lessons and a whole lot of trial and error, Jaime loved his new 'job' – clearing the snow around the farmhouse and then down at the winery. He could spend hours doing it, and Sansa always patted him on the butt and told him to have fun.

He rubbed his hands in glee each time it snowed, and he got to go play around on his skid-steer loader, while Sansa just shook her head at him.

Living here was an adventure, and watching the Starks get ready for Christmas had been eye-opening.

Today, he was scheduled to pick up Tywin, Tom, Cella, Ric, Marg and Tyrion from their airport. Everyone had made it home for their bachelor and bachelorette weekends. Addam, Elia and their two kids were flying in later, wrapping up some loose ends in King's Landing before they came North.

Jaime swore that Robb and Drogo were far more excited for the party than he was. All Jaime wanted was to have Sansa as his wife and get on with their wedding. He couldn’t wait until she was Sansa Lannister.

Still, he'd participate in the party because it was important to those he loved and right now, Jaime was finding it impossible to say no to things that made the people he loved happy.

This morning he was going to make Sansa some crepes and he was in the kitchen, wearing only a pair of track pants, music blaring, singing as he prepared breakfast for Sansa. There were times when Jaime loved classical music, and others when he could deal with the country music Sansa so loved. But today, he was jamming out to one of his all-time favourite songs by Modern English.

_"Moving forward using all my breath. Making love with you was never second best. I saw the world thrashing all around your face. Never really knowing it was always mesh and lace."_

Jaime grabbed a wooden spoon and beat out a little rhythm, lost in words, smiling as he thought of Sansa.

_"I'll stop the world and melt with you. You've seen the difference, and it's getting better all the time. There's nothing you and I won't do. I'll stop the world and melt with you."_

Suddenly, he felt eyes on him, and he glanced up to see Sansa standing there, grinning at him.

Jaime's smile got wider as he shook his ass and danced over to her.

"Gods, you're crazy," she laughed as he swayed with her in his arms.

He winked at her and kept going, really into the song now.

_“Dream of better lives the kind which never hate. Dropped in the state of imaginary grace.”_

He could hear her humming along, because anyone who’d ever seen a rom-com knew this fucking song that’s how awesome it was, and his grin got wider and bigger.

_“I made a pilgrimage to save this human race. Never comprehending the face that long gone bye.”_

Jaime was singing directly to her, knowing the words were so damn right. He wanted this song at their wedding, where he’d sing it to her again, in front of all their friends and family. She was dancing with him now, shaking her delectable booty as the chorus came up again.

_"I'll stop the world and melt with you. You've seen the difference, and it's getting better all the time. There's nothing you and I won't do. I'll stop the world and melt with you."_

His eyes bore into hers. She had to know – there was nothing he wouldn’t do for her.

"Jaime," she said in a breathy whisper.

Suddenly he needed to have her – just like this. He grabbed her amazing ass and sat her on the island, loving how she'd come downstairs wearing one of his t-shirts. And no panties! Naughty kitten, making him instantly hard.

As Modern English crooned in the background, he tugged the soft cotton over her head and just stared at his Sansa.

Fuck she was gorgeous. And no more than right now, growing his child inside her womb.

Jaime knew her body had been built for this – built to be a mother. Her breasts were fuller, the pink tips darkening ever so slightly. Her nipples puckered when exposed to the air, and Jaime couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips.

"Fuck, you're so sexy," he muttered, desire consuming him.

Without waiting, he leaned down and tugged a peek into his mouth hard and sucked, loving how Sansa almost bucked off the island, her hands now in his hair.

"Oh god, that feels good," she panted.

He could already smell her arousal, weepy and creamy and just begging for his mouth. He dropped to his knees and parted her thighs, loving how she was bare for him.

"Naughty little kitty," he purred.

She'd come downstairs for precisely this.

Sansa grinned and wiggled as the song started on repeat, and Jaime knew this was going to be a very good day. He could spend hours just eating her, and the sense of urgency that had pervaded him just a few moments ago faded away.

Soon enough, their house would be full again – and continue with the parade of people in and out of the North over the next few weeks.

But right now? Right now, it was just him and Sansa, and her naked body splayed out like a feast for him.

She had the tiniest bump, which drove Jaime wild, and everything about her was more sensitive. Including her greedy little clit that he tongued and sucked, making her buck again and again as she creamed around his tongue. He added fingers, needing her to get off at least once more before he fucked her on the island.

"You're driving me wild," she panted, tightening around him as he kept licking and sucking her.

He gave her a wink and then stroked his fingers along the spongy inside of her walls, watching her eyes roll back in her head as her orgasm slammed into her light a freight train, and she went off, bellowing out his name. Making her scream was one of Jaime’s favourite hobbies.

Without waiting for her to come down, he kissed her hard, loving how she smashed her lips to his and then turned her, planting her feet firmly on the ground.

"Hands-on the island, kitten," he commanded, into her ear. He was so fucking hard that he needed inside her now.

She wiggled her ass, and Jaime couldn't help but smack it. She groaned. He just about lost his shit as he spread her cheeks and gazed at her.

"Fuck I love you so goddam much," he said, lost in the beauty that was this woman. She threw him a grin over her shoulder and then wiggled that magnificent ass again.

"Are you just gonna stand there?"

Need, potent and hot slammed through Jaime as he kissed her hard as he surged inside her, making her moan as she accepted all of inside of her at once.

"Oh god, that feels so good," she muttered, stealing the words from his mouth. No one had ever felt like Sansa.

He thrust inside her, again and again, her back flushing rosy, so he knew she was right there with him. Jaime leaned down to kiss her neck, licking at her and making her arch back.

"Fuck you feel good, sexy baby," he whispered in her ear, feeling her tighten on him again.

She was so primed these days that it was so easy to get her off and watch her come again and again.

"That's it, baby, ride my cock," Jaime encouraged as she jutted her ass back on him, grinding down.

She was keening soon enough, and Jaime felt ready to blow, so he finally took pity on her and rubbed his thumb across her clit, and then pinched hard.

She came like a fucking torrent, bucking and milking him, as he roared out his release and pounded inside her. He caught her, but only barely as he was panting, holding a totally spent Sansa in his arms. He nuzzled at her neck, holding her gently, so at odds with the wild fucking that had just taken place.

"Love you," he murmured into her ear.

She giggled and turned so he could kiss her lips, eyes sparkling.

"That was amazing," she told him, blushing only a little bit. So far, his shy little kitten had liked the little bit of beast mode Jaime had gone into around her when it came to their sex life.

For his part, Jaime had never had sex like this before – with a woman finding her naughty side that trusted him and that he loved completely. It was the best sex of his life.

"You're amazing," he said, as the song started for what had to be a fifth time.

Jaime shifted and then felt the wetness gush out of Sansa, and just like that, she all of a sudden paled and wrenched herself away, their spendings dripping down her leg as she heaved into the kitchen sink.

Jaime couldn't help but grin at the dichotomy of the moment as his soon to be wife glared at him.

"You devil spawn is starting to piss me off, Jaime.”

He only laughed, found a washcloth and began to clean them both up as she stayed bent over the sink, until finally, she rose, as regal as could be and told him she was showering and that she expected breakfast when she was done.

Jaime only grinned and then began to sing again as he heard Sansa dash upstairs to shower and change.

_Yes, today was going to be a very good day; indeed,_ he thought. A very, very good day.

* * *

Hours later, Jaime was pleasantly drunk, sitting in a chair in the massive great room at the huge Stark family log home on Robb's ranch. His father had brought along several bottles of scotch from his extensive private collection, and the guys had willingly indulged in Tywin's excellent choice of liquor. Jaime bet none of them realized each bottle cost close to ten grand. That was just who Tywin was.

It was a bit hard for Jaime to believe that everyone had shown up for this impromptu bachelor party. There was his family, including Tyrion, Tywin and Tommen.

Jaime made a mental note to tell Sansa if their little nugget was a boy, he wanted no T names for him.

There was Sansa's family, of course. Robb, Jon, Bran and Ric, along with Jojen and Gendry, the two honorary brothers-in-law. Jaime was excited to be the third.

Ric kept gushing to anyone who would listen how awesome Cella was, and while there were moments that he overshared, by and large, Jaime was happy for his daughter and Sansa's little brother. They seemed ridiculously happy together.

There were the friends – Drogo, Addam, Dickon, and Pod, and Addam's soon to be stepson, Aegon. Aeg was a cool kid, kind of shy and quiet and stuck to Addam like glue. But Jaime could tell he was pleased to be included in the party.

The little dudes, Ned, Ben and Roc, had all been shuffled off to the farmhouse, much to Ned's dismay, but even Robb had put his foot down when his son had protested.

"Little dude, tonight is for the big boys."

"It's not fair," Ned had whined. “I’m a big boy!”

Sansa had promised he could snuggle on the couch with Aunty Marg and watch whatever movie he wanted and eat lots of treats. That had appeased him as the kid had taken to Tyrion's wife like a house on fire – probably because she swore so much and always paid him in full. There was no doubt that Ned had stolen the hearts of every single Lannister, including Margaery.

Drogo had brought his friend, a local tattoo artist that he'd become close with to the party. The man's name was Tormund Giantsbane, and he had a huge red beard and had taken one look at Tywin and Jaime and had been in awe of them. It was fucking weird and wild, and the guys had spent the entire evening bugging the fuck out of Tormund for his obsession with them.

He kept roaring LION whenever he was around them and making little growling noises, much to Tywin’s displeasure. Jaime and Tyrion had laughed their asses off at the entire thing.

As promised, Drogo and Tormund had brought their stuff for tats and piercings. Jaime vaguely recalled Sansa saying something to him about not getting a tattoo he'd regret, but he was so pleasantly buzzed that when Drogo looked at him and Robb, he couldn't help but smile and agree to getting more ink.

"I want a lion and a wolf," Jaime said, making Robb howl in glee. “On my shoulder, where this dumb shit can see it so he knows I’m serious about his sister.”

"Wolves all-around baby!" Soon enough, Gendry, Jojen, Ric, and had all joined him to get the same direwolf tattoo that Jon and Robb already had.

When it was done, Robb looked at Jaime in pure delight.

"Welcome to fuckin' pack, Lannister!"

Jaime's tattoo wasn't done, of course, for he wanted the lion as well, but he nodded at Robb.

"I'm glad to be here."

Robb flopped into a seat beside Jaime, suddenly serious.

"I wish my parents could see how happy you make Sansa. She's always wanted this great love, Jaime. And when you swaggered out of that airport, I wondered how you'd last a day up here. But you did. You just fit in here, with us. I know you'll make Sansa happy, and I can't wait to watch the two of you get married."

Jaime was at a loss for words and swallowed around the lump in his throat.

"I love her so fucking much," he managed to mumble.

Robb grinned. "We know."

Then the bite of the needle was back, and Jaime lost himself in the pleasure/pain of marking his body in a way that would show the entire world he was Sansa Stark’s for the rest of his life.

Bran, Jo and Tom had taken care of the food, which helped soak up some of the alcohol, and Jaime found himself standing beside his father and Tyrion in the huge kitchen, eating some of the best-pulled pork sliders he'd ever tasted. There was no doubt that his son could cook and pride swelled in Jaime as he told Tommen that.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Tyrion said quietly.

"What day?" Jaime asked, his brain a bit fuzzy.

Tyrion gave him a soft smile. "The day you were happy, Jaime. Truly, deeply, happy."

Jaime knew he was grinning like a fool, but it was true. Fuck he loved his life. "I am happy."

Tywin laid a hand on his shoulder. "We know, Jaime. We know."

It was as simple and as profound as that. His family got it.

The moment was broken by a howl of pain from Robb, who was in the middle of getting his nipple pierced.

"You fucker! You said it wouldn't hurt!" Robb bellowed at Drogo.

The big man threw his head back.

"Quit being a baby. Your wife birthed two children. You can't handle this?"

Robb pouted, for there was no other word for it, but let Drogo do the second nipple, howling with pain again. When Tormund approached Tywin for a tattoo, Jaime's father glowered at the man.

"If you touch me with that machine, I will destroy you," Tywin said with a menacing growl to his voice.

Tormund laughed and wagged a hand at Jaime's father.

"One day, lion, I will give you some ink. I've heard you have a pretty new lady. Imagine her reaction to seeing such a thing."

Tywin snorted and said nothing, but Jaime swore he saw interest spark in his father's eyes. Or maybe it was the incredible amount of scotch that Jaime had drunk. Either way, Jaime didn’t want to think too much about what Tywin would do to make Wyn happy. He was delighted for them, but Jaime did not need the details.

He thought that maybe Gendry ended up with the coveted dick piercing that Arya wanted, but the night was almost blurry by that time. There were endless toasts to lions and wolves, Lannsiters and Starks, Jaime and Sansa and Jaime drank to every one of them. 

Later, Jaime found himself standing outside on the vast deck, looking up at the stars, inhaling the clean, crisp northern air. Jon was there, leaning against a post, an enigmatic look on his face as he took in Jaime’s stumbling form. Thank fuck for the railing, which helped hold Jaime up.

"I love her. So fucking much," Jaime blurted out.

Jon grinned. "I know. We all know."

"Then why are you always so fucking moody?" Jaime asked, perplexed.

For once, Jon didn't seem offended. Instead, he shook his head and chuckled.

"I grew up poor, living here under the charity of my Uncle Ned. I guess I've always felt I've had to prove myself. My father was a rich asshole that didn't give my mother or me a fucking dime. I thought you might be a rich asshole as well.”

Jaime processed the words and nodded. "Fair enough."

Jon pushed off from the beam where he'd been leaning. "For the record, Jaime, you're not a rich asshole. You light up Sansa's entire world. So welcome to the Stark pack."

Jon held out his hand, and Jaime took it, and then somehow, the two of them were hugging it out, and Jaime felt a weight lift from his shoulders, knowing that all of Starks, all of Sansa's family accepted him. Even broody Jon Snow.

They were still hugging when Jaime heard a vehicle pull up – several in fact. It seemed the women were back, and his party was over, which was okay with Jaime because all he wanted was Sansa.

"Hey baby, how was your night?" Sansa asked, coming up to him and Jon on the porch. Jaime wrapped his arms around her and inhaled.

"Gods, you smell good," he said, licking and kissing her neck. "Like cookies."

She giggled as she wrapped her arms around him. "We made some Christmas treats," she told him.

"You're the treat," Jaime said, alcohol loosening his tongue.

She blushed, which he adored.

"Jaime, we're not alone," she told him.

Jaime glanced up to see others had come outside, and he grinned.

"I got a new tattoo, babe. And Robb got his nipples pierced."

Jeyne gave her husband a look. Robb had the wherewithal to look slightly sheepish.

"Well, I did not get a tattoo," Tywin announced, slipping his hand into Wyn's. "Thank you, gentleman, for a lovely evening, but it is now time to take my lady home. Enjoy your hangovers," the Great Lion said, a smirk on his handsome face, as he escorted Wyn to her SUV and tooted the horn, driving away.

"Where's Marg?" Jaime asked suddenly, realizing she was missing.

Sansa shook her head.

"Snoring on the couch. I have the boys tucked into their beds, and I'm just here to get you, your brother and your son."

Cella and Ric were crashing at Robb's house tonight. Cella had pecked Jaime on the cheek as she’d exited his SUV, and then dashed inside to find her guy.

"Where is Tyrion? And Tommen?" Jaime asked, turning around, trying to see if they were outside with him. "Where is my coat?"

Sansa linked her arms with him to guide him inside.

"I can't feel my nose." Jaime was trying to touch it as Sansa guided him inside, muttering about men and booze. She was adorable when she was slightly pissed at him.

_Gods, how much did he drink?_

They found Tyrion deep in discussion with Bran, Jojen and Tommen. Tyrion was decidedly less drunk than Jaime was.

"BROTHER!" Jaime called, as Tyrion rolled his eyes.

"Good lord, he's drunk."

Jaime gave Tyrion a noisy kiss on his cheek and then pulled Tommen in for a hug. "Son. I'm so fucking glad you're moving North."

Tommen blushed but nodded, clearly pleased with his father.

"Come on, Dad, let's get you home."

Jaime gave a contented sigh. "Doesn't the farmhouse look great? Sansa is fucking amazing," Jaime was gushing.

"Alright, Jai, time to go home," Sansa said, her tone broking no argument. "My brothers have no limits when it comes to you."

"Ahh, love, don't be mad at Robb. He got his nipples pierced. I just got a wolf tattoo."

_Was he repeating himself?_ He thought he’d told Sansa that information already. But maybe it was just in his head.

Jaime thought he was whispering, but everyone was laughing at him. It didn't matter. He was here, with Sansa, who was going to be his wife, their baby snug in her tummy, his family and friends surrounding him.

"That's great about your new tat, babe. I'll see it later," Sansa said, placating him.

Jaime kissed her again. "Let's go home, kitten."

Her answering grin was everything. "Let's go home."

* * *

_ King's Landing – Sansa _

Jaime had floated the idea of taking Wyn, Sansa and Ned to the Nutcracker Ballet the moment it had popped into his head – that very first day they'd decorated the farmhouse.

His father had immediately concurred that it was an excellent idea and promised Jaime that they would use the Lannister private box at the opera house. Jaime put in a call to his restaurant to reserve a table for them.

Robb and Jeyne had been all too happy to hand Ned off to Jaime and Sansa for the weekend. While Jaime knew that a lot was going on in the North, with their wedding and Christmas, even Sansa hadn’t been able to resist the very magical idea of flying to King's Landing to watch the premier ballet company in the world put on such a classical Christmas performance.

Tywin, Wyn, Ned, Sansa and Jaime settled into Tywin's jet the Saturday after the bachelor and bachelorette parties. Everyone had agreed that Sansa and Jaime would keep Ned overnight at the loft, giving Tywin and Wyn some privacy at the mansion.

Ned was almost bouncing with excitement as Jaime buckled him into his seat.

"I love Papa Lion's plane," he said with a big grin.

Sansa shook her head, wondering if her nephew and children would ever know what it was like to fly commercial? Most likely not.

Tywin was holding Wyn's hand, and the two of them had been spending quite a bit of time together, in the evenings and on weekends. Sansa was sure that Tywin was gearing up to move North at least part of the time.

"Tell me again what we are doing, Uncle Jaime," Ned asked.

The opera and the ballet had been monthly occurrences for the Lannister men, and the Nutcracker was one of Jaime's favourites. He patiently explained the story and what ballet was to Ned.

"So there are no words?" he asked, fascinated.

"Nope. No words. But you can follow the story by listening to music and watching the dancers. And if you have a question, you can ask me, or Papa Lion or Uncle Tyrion. We've all seen the Nutcracker many times."

"Young Ned, there will be a full orchestra present tonight. They play the music that makes your ears happy."

Ned giggled at that and asked Jaime more questions as Sansa spoke quietly to Wyn and Ty.

"It's so terrific to challenge a child with Ned's curiosity this way. He's so intelligent, and he needs his horizons constantly expanded," she told them.

"He's a sponge," Sansa said, feeling all warm and gooey watching Jaime with her nephew. She wondered if they’d find out what they were having before the baby came. Sansa was torn, a part of her wanting to know, while another part longed for the surprise.

They landed a few hours later, and Jaime and Sansa took Ned to the loft, while Jaime's father and Wyn went to the Lannister mansion.

Ned was happy to help Jaime in the kitchen and then snuggle on the couch with Sansa to watch a movie in the afternoon. They both fell asleep, and Jaime covered them with a blanket, waking them in late afternoon to get ready for their special night.

A few hours later, Jaime and Ned wore their tuxedos from the gala, while Sansa donned a gold evening gown for their night at the King's Landing Ballet and Opera House.

Tyrion and Marg and Wyn and Ty were already seated when they entered Jaime's restaurant with Ned.

"Wow, this is fancy!" Ned exclaimed.

Jaime had texted Tommen to make sure that there was a special 'Ned' plate of food. The little boy giggled and talked through dinner, loving being the center of attention. Tommen and Jaime showed him the back of the restaurant and where his 'special' food was being prepared.

Tommen made chocolate cake for dessert and by the time they exited Jaime's restaurant, they were stuffed full and ready for the ballet.

The King's Landing Opera House was a gorgeous and stately building, and the limousine that delivered them to the grand staircase made Sansa feel like once again she was living in some type of dream.

The press immediately recognized all three Lannister men, and Ned enjoyed meeting all sorts of new people, as Tywin proudly showed off his grandson. The three Lannister men all posed as if old pros at this, while Wyn huddled between Sansa and Tywin. Ned was milking it for the press, and Sansa knew he would be an insta-star the next day.

It was also a very good reminder of just how famous, powerful and influential her fiancé was. Jaime kept his hand in hers, and kept kissing her and turning her so that the press captured them together, her left hand prominently displayed with the Lannister diamond. Jaime occasionally rested his hand on her tiny bump which Sansa adored. 

The press went wild at that, asking when the wedding and the baby were due. By the time they got inside, Sansa felt like she’d run a marathon. Still, she liked how clearly Jaime was demonstrating that he was taken and off the market.

"Do you ever get used to it?" Wyn asked Sansa and Marg when they excused themselves for a minute to use the ladies' room. The three Lannister men, all in tuxedos and little Ned, seemed right at home in such an elegant setting.

Marg shrugged. "My family is wealthy, but those three are on another level."

Sansa snickered. "Sometimes I just have to pinch myself that it's all real."

Wyn nodded a bit wide-eyed and fingered the elegant emerald necklace around her neck.

"Tywin just gave this to me. Gave it to me! Do you have any idea what it's worth?"

Sansa snickered, as her gold dress had been 'finished' with another stunning necklace from Jaime – this one multiple delicate golden chains studded with tiny little diamonds that made it positively sparkle.

"We know, hun. Just …. Go with it. They have the money, and they seem to have this almost pathological need to buy things," Sansa said.

"But I'm not used to it. And it's not why I like Tywin."

Marg and Sansa shared a look and then turned to Wyn.

"So why do you like Tywin?" Marg asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Wyn blushed, but Sansa noted her chin notched up.

"Where do you think those two sons of his get all their swagger? Trust me when I say, he's the Great Lion for a reason."

Sansa felt her jaw drop, as Wyn smirked at Sansa and Marg and then sailed out of the bathroom.

Marg and Sansa howled in laughter, wiping tears from their eyes. Neither one could quite keep it together when they made their way back to the central atrium, giggling like mad as they looked at Tywin, who had his arms possessively around Wyn.

"Kitten, what am I missing?" Jaime asked, escorting her towards the Lannister box.

"Trust me, love, you do not want to know."

Jaime and Tyrion exchanged confused looks, while Tywin just preened and shot everyone a big grin. It was clear that his lady had revealed what she’d told Sansa and Marg in the ladies’ room.

When they got to the Lannister box, they were all handed binoculars with golden handles and a selection of drinks and refreshments. Ned asked for apple juice, and somehow, they found a little plastic cup for him to sip. He was seated between Tywin and Jaime and using his binoculars to gaze around the opera house.

Jaime and Tywin explained various parts of the ballet, and the story again. Sansa took a couple of pictures and sent them to Robb and Jeyne, and uploaded them to the family cloud.

When the lights dimmed, and the orchestra members began to file in, Sansa felt the magic of the moment. She reached for Jaime’s hand and rested her head on his shoulder. “This was incredible, Jaime. Thank you.”

His answering grin was everything, as he brought her hand up to his lips, kissing it softly.

“This is just the beginning, kitten.”

Sansa hummed in happy agreement. This was the beginning of the rest of her life. And she couldn’t wait to live it with this incredible man by her side.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve

* * *

_Christmas Eve – Sansa_

Sansa woke the morning of Christmas eve almost giddy with excitement. They had packed the past few weeks with shopping, wedding plans, presents, baking and decorating, and now everything was almost ready for the most incredible week of her life.

She was going to be a bride! And a wife! And then a mother. And all with the most amazing man by her side.

With Tywin in the North, Sansa had ruthlessly taken advantage of his knowledge and worked with him to form a plan for the winery in the future, including adding ice wine to the wines she was producing.

They'd come up with business plans for one, three and five years, and even though his projections had been modest and perhaps even slightly conservative, if things worked out according to what they'd planned, Sansa's winery would be one of the top ones in the country.

Jaime's father was splitting his time between the farmhouse and Wyn's house in Wintertown. Ty and Wyn were taking things slow, although arriving arm in arm at the ballet a few weeks ago had put them firmly on the map – as much as she and Jaime were a thing as well. Jaime's celebrity status was well established, and Sansa was pleased that there were no doubts about his 'taken' status.

Between his Instagram page and the new YouTube channel he was working on, Jaime had plenty of opportunities to show just how in love he was to the entire world. And Sansa never objected when he took a picture of them or dragged her onto his new cooking show. She loved being the woman in Jaime’s life.

The press was less intense in the North. Still, every so often, a picture popped up of Sansa doing groceries or getting her hair done, and she thought it was crazy that people seemed to care about such mundane things, but she realized being with Jaime meant she was a bit of a celebrity as well.

All the Lannisters had been in awe of the farmhouse and the Christmas decorations, which had made Sansa very pleased.

"You know, I'd thought it would be too much, but you've got taste and skills," Marg had said before plunking herself on the couch with a tub of homemade nuts and bolts and some more ginger ale. The woman was getting huge, and she willingly allowed herself to be pampered being in the North.

Tywin had been delighted with Sansa's gold tree, drawing her in for a warm hug as they stood in front of it, gazing at its beauty.

"Marg is a lovely woman and perfect for Tyrion, but she and I have never been close. I hope you'll understand when I say how touched I am that you've asked me to walk you down the aisle," Tywin told her.

Sansa hugged him back and wiped away a tear. She'd debated having Robb do it – but Tywin was the perfect fit for that job.

"I'm so glad that Jaime came North," Sansa told Tywin, who'd smiled down at her.

"So am I."

Now Sansa was cuddled up in her bed, with Jaime's hand resting on her slight baby bump and it was Christmas Eve and she was just so excited for everything that was about to happen.

"What is my kitten thinking?" he whispered into her ear.

Sansa giggled, loving that he was awake.

"It's Christmas eve, Jaime!" she exclaimed excitedly, turning to kiss him.

He had one eye cracked open, gazing at her.

"You realize how ridiculously early it is, right?"

Sansa couldn't help her excitment. She just loved this time of year!

Jaime might pretend to be grumpy, but Sansa had seen how he'd thrown himself into the preparations for both Christmas and their wedding.

Today they were hosting a cookie decorating and gingerbread house event with some of the littles before taking them all sledding at the Stark family hill. Following those afternoon activities, everyone would gather at Robb and Jeyne's house for a traditional Stark family Christmas eve dinner, complete with games, ugly Christmas sweaters and plenty of booze for those who weren't pregnant.

She nuzzled his neck, nipping at him, feeling how hard he was.

"Bet I can make it worth your while," she purred into his ear.

She barely knew what he was doing before Jaime was flat on his back and had her perched over his face – exposed! She looked down and saw a wicked gleam in her soon to be husband's eyes, as she was completely bare. Jaime was hell on her lingerie, so she'd taken to sleeping nude, which gave him unfettered access to her.

Jaime's hands were on her thighs, and then higher, as he gazed at her, petting and stroking.

"Gods, you're gorgeous," he muttered and then, using his hands, grabbed her ass and scootched her foreword.

"Oh god, what are you doing?" Sansa asked, almost breathless, heart racing.

"Eating my treat," he said, wiggling his eyebrows and then guiding her down onto his waiting mouth.

All she could do was hold onto the headboard as he feasted on her. She was dripping wet, creaming into his mouth, canting her hips for more as she fucked Jaime's face. She knew they had guests, but Sansa couldn't help the moans that escaped her as Jaime's tongue and mouth went to work on her.

She was lost in the maelstrom of sensation when she felt him brush his thumb across her back entrance. She knew he wouldn't do anything more – not with his family here. But the idea that he wanted every part of her had Sansa grinding down on his face, bucking against him as she came in a flurry.

Sansa barely had time to react as Jaime rolled them, had her legs in the air, and sunk deep inside her, big and thick and oh so good.

"Gods, you're wet," he said grinning.

His face was positively covered in her spendings, and he looked so debauched, like some ridiculous sex god, that she felt herself rally as her desire ramped back up.

"That happens when you make me ride your face," she said, blushing but not backing down from what they had done. Jaime loved dirty talk in the bedroom and while she was nowhere near his skills, she was a fast learner.

Jaime growled, which she loved. She loved making this very sexy man lose his mind. He leaned down to nip at her neck.

"Did my kitten like having her ass played with? Does that get you hot? Will you let me have every part of you, Sansa?"

Sansa groaned and clutched at him, undone when he spoke to her like this.

"Yes, oh my god, yes!" she cried as he pumped faster, twisting his hips, making her eyes roll back.

“Good. I can’t wait to have every fucking part of you,” he growled into her ear, getting harder if that were possible.

"Jaime, please," she begged, needing to fall over that edge again.

"Stay with me, kitten. Almost there. I want you to milk my cock as I fill you with my cum, baby," he told her, and Sansa whimpered at that image, eyes locked on Jaime's.

"Kiss me," she demanded, and he complied as they rocked together, lost in one another until she felt her grunt and knew he was close.

He reached down to rub her clit, the needy little bundle aching for his touch, and she screamed into his mouth as she shattered again and then he filled her up, just like he promised.

They collapsed into one another's arms, basking in the afterglow.

Eventually, Jaime tilted her head so she was looking at him.

"It wasn't too much?" he asked, quietly as if he were worried that he'd pushed it a bit too far.

Sansa grinned and kissed him hard.

"Nope. None of it," she said pointedly. They had discussed anal, and Sansa was interested. Nervous, but defiantly interested.

Jaime grinned.

"We'll need lube for the honeymoon," he said, excited now.

Sansa threw a pillow at him.

"So romantic, Mr. Lannister. We need lube."

Jaime laughed as he pressed a kiss to her stomach.

"And toys. To get you ready. Trust me, if done right, you'll love it."

Sansa nodded and then squirmed and moaned a bit as Jaime's eyes widened in delight at her obvious arousal.

"Gods are you turned on again?" he asked, fascinated by the idea, his eyes lighting up in delight.

She blushed but nodded. She was. She's just had two amazing orgasms, and she wanted him again.

"It's the pregnancy hormones!" she cried and then watched in fascination as he parted her legs and looked at her like she was a feast just for him.

Gods, this man!

"Naughty little kitty," he said, winking at her. "I can't keep you waiting, can I? I have to earn my name. Sex god, I think it was."

Sansa laughed, and then, as if she realized what he was thinking about doing, she put her hands in front of herself, feeling how wet she was, with their combine come making her an absolute mess down there.

"Oh god, but it's all mixed up down there."

Jaime gave her a look that said that she was particularly slow.

"Our stuff. You and I," she said, explaining it to him, positively scandalized by what she thought he was going to do.

"Yum. Freshly fucked …," he said.

Sansa went beet red and took her hands from down there to put in front of his mouth. His eyebrows wiggled at her, even as she laughed.

"Jaime!"

He shook his head as if he thought she was crazy. Maybe she was. Maybe this pregnancy was making her crazy!

"Baby, if you think I'm not going to go down on you, right now, you're mad," he said and then shut her up by diving in again, eating her out and making the most obscene noises, but getting her to the finish line once again.

She screamed his name, knowing the entire house would hear her but not caring in the least.

He looked like some depraved god when he finally rose from between her legs, his face covered in their come. He wiped his mouth and then leaned down to kiss her, and she dug her hands into his hair, pinning his lips to hers. She tasted them, together, on his lips and had to admit, and he'd been right – it wasn't nearly as gross as she'd thought. In fact, it was kind of hot.

When she finally came up for air, Sansa was totally spent and wondered if she could catch a quick nap.

"Oh no, love, you're coming downstairs to face the music with me," Jaime said, tugging her to her feet and then carrying her to their bathroom, smacking her butt as they went.

Somehow, seeing his butt like this worked her up again, and when they were in the shower, Sansa dropped to her knees and took him in her mouth, working him until he was hard and then sucking him off, until finally, they cleaned each other up.

Sansa was brushing on a light coating of makeup when Jaime came up behind her in the bathroom, dropping a kiss to her neck.

"I love you, Sansa Stark," he said, suddenly quiet and serious.

Sansa put down the mascara wand and turned so they were facing one another. Jaime's hand rested on her little bump, and she put hers on top of his.

"And I love you, Jaime Lannister."

He gave her a little smile, which tugged at her heart.

"I know you love Christmas, and it's fun, but I can't wait to be married, Sansa. I can't wait until you're my wife."

Her heart positively melted at those words as she leaned forward to press her lips to his.

"Soon, Jaime."

"Yeah, soon."

He held her for a moment and then gave her another kiss, so gentle and sweet it stole her breath. This man could be such a dirty sex god one minute, making her come like a freight train, and then the sweetest person she'd ever met the next. And she loved both sides of Jaime and everything in between.

"Don't be too long. They're going to bug me. You're a screamer."

He winked at her as she whacked him on the chest.

"Just for that, I'm contouring," she said and stuck her tongue out at him as he finally left the bathroom to go and get their wonderful Christmas Eve day started.

As she finished her makeup, Sansa hummed her favourite Christmas carols, knowing that today would be epic and excited for all the festivities to begin.

* * *

_ Christmas Eve Afternoon – Jaime _

A few hours later, Jaime was standing back and watching his kitchen be utterly destroyed by little hands that insisted on 'decorating' the cookies and gingerbread houses he'd assembled.

Each year he generally did a huge gingerbread house for a local auction down in King's Landing. He had recreated the Rock and made castles, and designed intricate scenes that wowed crowds across Westeros. He'd won prizes for his work, for god's sake and raised thousands of dollars for charity.

And now he was watching Ned and Roc add dinosaurs to their houses and smashed it all together.

"Breath, love," Sansa said, rubbing his arm.

She was giggling at him, but Jaime was unable to turn away from the horror show.

There were sprinkles and icing and candies from one end of the kitchen to the other. Christmas music was playing, and people were in and out of their house, between here and the Ranch house which just added to the chaos of the day. It was loud, warm and fun. 

With the Starks, Christmas in the North was far less formal than in King's Landing or at the Rock.

And decidedly more enjoyable as he sipped Bailey's in his coffee and watched these little monsters destroy his domain.

Tom and Cella were laughing, having joined in along with Rickon. Along with Ned, Roc and Ben, those three were creating happy chaos as Jaime's eye twitched at the disaster that was his kitchen.

"Thank god we're not cooking here tonight," he muttered darkly.

Sansa just laughed at him and told him he was a grinch, and then proceeded to hand him the ugliest sweater he'd ever seen – red with a giant green grinch face on it.

"Hell no," he told her as she pouted, but Jaime was not moved.

He would do almost anything for the woman that had stolen his heart, but not that.

"Come on, Dad, you are kind of grinchy," Tom said, laughing at Jaime.

"How does this not bother you?" Jaime asked his son, looking at the mess that was the farmhouse kitchen. It had been pristine hours ago. Now it looked like a bomb had gone off.

Tom shrugged.

"It's fun. And mom never let us do anything like this," he said quietly, making Jaime feel like an absolute ass.

Christmas in the Lannister home had been about the image – not about the feelings, completely contrary to what Sansa had created here.

"Uncle Jaime, look, my T-Rex just ate one of the gingerbread men!" Ned cried in triumphant as Ben was making smashing noises.

Robb's youngest son had somehow brought one of his beloved trucks to the table and added it to the growing tableau of horror that had Jaime shaking his head.

Half an hour later, Robb and Jon entered the farmhouse to get the kids ready for sledding, giving Jaime time to clean up and then head up to the house to help Bran and Jeyne cook dinner.

Cella and Tom had eagerly asked to go sledding as well, and Sansa and Tywin said they would go and watch all the kids, giving Jaime time to gather himself and get busy cooking, something he was comfortable doing and looking forward to. Nothing said love to Jaime as much as preparing food, and he was excited to cook with Bran again.

"Papa Lion, I have a special sweater for you," Ned was saying as Sansa helped get them out the door. Jaime was watching them all bundle up, promising he'd drive over to the ranch house in a little bit.

Wyn had promised to meet Tywin for sledding with the boys, and Ned was very excited that his favourite teacher was now part of his family. To that end, so was Jaime. Wyn was even spending the night at the farmhouse so that she'd be with the entire Lannister family in the morning.

"Oh, you do?" Tywin asked, voice dry.

Jaime snickered, wondering how his father might get out of this.

"Don't overdo it," he told Sansa, resting a hand on the bump.

She smiled brilliantly.

"I won't. Wear the sweater," she said, a sparkle in her eyes.

Jaime rolled his eyes at her and refused to comment. Maybe she would forget. He hadn't seen what she was wearing before she'd put on her big puffy North Face jacket and her snow pants and headed out the door.

With Sansa, his father and his kids, finally out of the house, and Marg and Tyrion ‘napping,' Jaime hurried to the bedroom the boys shared at the house, where he'd stashed his gifts and quickly began to place them under the tree, adding to the growing pile.

While it was true that no one in the Lannister family 'needed' anything for Christmas, they had fun buying things for each other that they thought they would like.

When his gifts, expertly wrapped by someone else, were under the tree, Jaime whistled a bit to himself as he packed his bags to go to the ranch house. He’d also spent an hour cleaning his kitchen and putting it back to rights - those kids were little devils with their mess!

Marg and Tyrion emerged just as he was finishing up, looking slightly more rested. They'd bugged him for hours about hearing Sansa's screams of pleasure this morning. Jaime had grinned through it, even as his adorable soon to be wife blushed.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" he asked, suddenly spotting Marg's sweater.

It was red and had two golden bells and said _Coming Soon_ _Jingle Bells_ on it.

"Sansa said ugly sweater party tonight."

Tyrion's sweater was that of an elf, and Jaime snickered looking at his brother.

"Seriously?"

"I say own it," Tyrion said, shrugging. "Ned approved."

Jaime was impressed by his little brother's attitude. Over the past few months, Ned's easy acceptance of Tyrion had helped ease some of his worries regarding his height and little person status when his own children came.

"Where's yours?" Marg asked eyes narrowed as they landed on the crumpled up sweater Jaime had flat out rejected. Marg put a hand on one of her truly impressive hips and glared at him.

"Seriously? You're going to be an ass about this?"

"She got me a Grinch one!" Jaime protested.

Marg snatched it up and threw it at his head.

"Pregnant woman privileges. Put it on fancy pants, and let's get going. Bran promised he was making me some delightful food tonight, and Jo said he'd wait on me hand and foot. I love those two guys."

Perhaps because they reminded her a bit of Renly and his husband Loras, Marg had bonded not only with Bran and Jo but also with Tommen.

Jaime grumbled but tugged his sweater on, glaring at Marg as he did. He helped Marg to the Defender, as Tywin had his Range Rover, while Tyrion dashed back inside to put out his stash of presents. When his brother was finally in the vehicle, Tyrion rubbed his hands together.

"Gods, I don't think I've ever had a Christmas like this," Tyrion said, grinning at Jaime. "Can you imagine next year when there are more babies?"

Jaime couldn't remember a time when his brother sounded so happy, and it was exciting to think that next year they'd have new little lions to welcome to their family.

"It's going to be amazing," Jaime said, knowing every single word was accurate.

This second chance he'd been given was a once in a million opportunity, and he wasn't going to waste a single second of it even if he had to wear the world's ugliest sweater while doing it.

* * *

_ Christmas Eve Dinner – Jaime _

Jaime hauled bags and boxes of food, wine and liquor into the ranch house, hearing voices in the kitchen. He loved Sansa's farmhouse and was right at home there. But Jeyne's kitchen was the stuff of dreams, and Jaime was excited to cook for his family. His large, wonderful, crazy, chaotic family. This was all Jaime had ever wanted in life – this sense of belonging and home. And he’d found it here.

He stopped short when he came to the kitchen, seeing Bran, Jo, Val, Jeyne and Ella all there already. And every single one of them was wearing an ugly Christmas sweater.

Jaime's eyes took them in.

Val’s had a pretty white wolf with a Santa hat on and was bottle feeding little Ella in her matching wolfie onesie.

Jeyne's sweater was a snowman with her baby belly as one of the snowballs of the snowman.

Bran and Jo had gone for something a little more adult, as they had green, red and silver sweaters. Bran's said _Deck my Halls_ while Jo's said, _Jingle my Bells_.

Jaime threw his head back and laughed, suddenly delighted by the entire ugly sweater idea. Had he known there were adult versions of them, he wouldn't have complained so much.

He hugged everyone and got some sweet baby snuggles from Ella, excited that he'd have a baby with Sansa shortly.

There was a huge fire roaring in the massive fireplace in the middle of the great room, the giant tree that Robb had somehow wrangled inside over twenty feet tall. It was decorated to the nines and had several presents already underneath it.

Tyrion got Marg settled on the couch with a tea, so she could chat and be part of the afternoon as they began to prepare dinner.

The highlight were three impressive prime rib roasts. Jeyne had baked fresh buns and bread earlier, and when Tommen arrived, he would make dessert.

Which left Jaime and Bran all afternoon to chop, prep and sauté the veritable feast of side dishes for tonight.

Tyrion unpacked Sansa's wines and helped set up the bar, with Jojen's help. There were still several of Tywin's bottles of excellent scotch, and with the Christmas songs playing, a drink in hand, Jaime was in his element, as comfortable here as he'd been in his mansion down in King's Landing.

"So, brother, what are we making?" Jaime asked, handing Bran his white chef’s coat while Jaime donned his.

"Really? The coat?"

Jaime winked. "Trust me. Sansa loves it. I bet Jo does as well."

Bran glanced over to see Jo's eyes locked on him, smouldering.

"Wow. That works."

Jaime clapped Bran on the back and rubbed his hands.

"It surely does. Now, let's cook."

* * *

An hour later, the back door opened, and the hurricane known as Ned came barrelling into the room, his eyes lighting up in delight as he saw Jaime behind the big island, stirring at the stove.

"Uncle Jaime, you're here," he said. "And you're wearing the sweater."

Jaime laughed and opened his arms for Ned to snuggle into them.

"How was sledding?"

"It was good. Papa Lion and Miss Wyn and Auntie Sansa didn't slide, but everyone else did."

"Sounds like fun."

"It was," Ned agreed and then reached for one of his mom's freshly baked buns as Jaime put him down.

Soon enough, others filed into the Great Room, and Jaime got a look at the first annual Stark-Drogo-Lannister ugly Christmas sweater party.

Robb was holding up a bottle of whiskey, which was apropos as his sweater had a grinch hand that said _Drink Up Grinches!_

Robb came over and hugged Jaime hard, swinging him around.

"Happy Christmas Eve, Lannister."

"Happy Christmas Eve, Stark."

Jon was next with his white wolf sweater, and he and Jaime embraced warmly.

"Welcome to Winterfell, Jaime," Jon said warmly, and Jaime responded in kind.

Ben, not to be outdone, had a little sweater with a dinosaur in a Santa hat.

"Uncle Jaime, look at my sweater," Ben said proudly, sticking out his little belly.

"Buddy, that's fantastic," Jaime said, giving Ben some snuggles as Robb's youngest for now gave him sweet toddler cuddles.

Arya and Gendry were next. Her red sweater was sporting a big red bow indicating that her baby was the gift. Gendry's was a sweater that turned into a reindeer with antlers when he lifted the hoody part of it up. They added to the growing pile of liquor, and Jaime hugged them both.

The Drogos were all Christmas trees – Dany's sweater a collection of bows that made up a tree, Drogo's had tinsel and Roc's a baby tree.

Cella and Roc came in arm in arm, wearing sweaters with matching gingerbread men playing hockey.

And Tommen, his precious son, was wearing a sweater with a unicorn sporting a Santa hat. He was on the other side of Cella. His daughter looked ready to defend Tommen's bold choice to announce his sexuality to everyone with blood should anyone give him a hard time. 

Jaime knew that Tom was safe as houses here in the Stark household.

Jaime put down his drink and was across the room in a second to draw Tommen his arms.

"I'm so proud of you, son," Jaime said, voice thick.

"Dad," Tommen said, his eyes filled with tears. "I just have to be me."

"And who you are is amazing, Tom."

Robb, Drogo and Jon were all there, hugging Tommen and welcoming him to the family. It said a lot that these very manly men didn't even blink at the unicorn sweater or Tommen’s very brave statement. Jaime had never been prouder of his son than at that moment.

Bran and Jo, some of Tom's biggest supporters, gushed over his sweater, and the room felt full and warm. The only people missing were Tywin, Wyn, Sansa and little Ned.

Suddenly, Jaime heard high pitched squealing, and Sansa shushing little Ned and knew they were in for a treat.

It appeared the mysterious sweater for Papa Lion was happening. Jaime knew that his father was unable to say no to Ned about anything.

Sure enough, within a few minutes, Ned was holding Tywin and Wyn's hands, looking proud as punch as he led his Papa Lion into the Great Room.

Sansa was behind them, absolutely beaming. For a moment, Jaime's eyes were on her only, and her sweater that said _Santa Baby_ over the bump. Gods, he fucking loved her.

"LOOK AT PAPA LION!" Ned practically screamed.

All eyes went to Tywin.

His father was wearing a blue sweater with a picture of Mufasa from the Lion King on the front; Wyn in a matching sweater with Sarabi on the front and Little Ned with a sweater of Simba. All three lions had Santa hats.

Sansa rushed towards him as he opened his arms.

"Isn't it the best? We ordered them online weeks ago. Ned was so excited, and your father is such a good sport."

"Only for you," Jaime murmured into her ear and rested his hand on the bump. "I like Santa, baby."

Sansa arched an eyebrow at him.

"Can you make anything dirty?"

Jaime wiggled his eyebrows.

"I can try." He twirled a lock of her hair. "Speaking of dirty, why don't we have sexy sweaters like Bran and Jo?"

Sansa glanced at her brother and then smirked, laying a hand on his chest.

"Who says we don't?"

Jaime's eyes widened before he grinned.

"Oh, kitten, I am very proud of the naughty girl you're becoming."

Sansa smirked. "After dinner, Jaime."

Satisfied with that, Jaime kissed her hard and then went to speak with his father.

"Dad, you look amazing," Jaime said, as Ned practically bounced in place.

"I picked them myself with Aunty Sansa. And I got us matching ones, Uncle Jaime."

"Well done, Ned," Jaime told him, meaning every word. The sweaters were terrific.

Wyn rested her head on Tywin's arm and smiled at the Great Lion.

"Tywin is a good sport. Ned was quite excited about this surprise."

"Yes, well, I love him," Tywin said, as Wyn gazed adoringly at him.

Who knew his father would find love again? It still blew Jaime's mind, even as it made him ridiculously excited for his father.

Sansa explained that later all the children would open their matching pyjama sets for the night, and Jaime had to admire how all in the Starks went for Christmas. Had Cersei had even half of Sansa's love for family, his children would have had very different childhoods. As it were, Tom and Cella fit in seamlessly with the Starks and Drogos and seemed to be having the time of their lives here.

"Well, as they say, when in Rome," Tywin murmured, but there was very little ire to his tone.

His devotion is to his grandson was absolute, and with his hand in Wyn's, Jaime thought that his father hadn't looked this happy in a very long time.

"Thanks for being here," Jaime said, walking towards the bar and pouring them both a scotch.

Tywin looked almost startled.

"Jaime, where else would I be? This is where your heart is."

"I know, Dad. But still, it means a lot. The effort. You and Tyrion, your significant others."

Both men gazed at Wyn and Sansa, who were holding Ella in her adorable wolfie onesie.

"I'm going to ask that woman to marry me," Tywin said quietly, as Jaime turned to stare at his father. "I don't need your permission. For god's sake, I'm an adult and your father. But I'd like your blessing," Tywin added.

Jaime hugged his father hard. "Of course, you have my blessing. She's wonderful. I'm so happy for you."

"Well, yes. You can tell Sansa but keep it to yourself. I'm not sure when. Sometime when all this hoopla dies down, and she gets the attention she deserves. She's a wonderful woman, Jaime."

Jaime knew he was grinning like a madman, but he couldn't help it. It had taken so much hard work and effort and so many mistakes, but they were finally here. Happy. Whole. Loved. Accepted.

People mingled and drank, someone had a karaoke machine going, while Jaime cooked with Bran and Jeyne.

He also stole kisses from Sansa, was kissed by Robb and then Drogo, who were well into the scotch by that time.

When it finally came time to serve dinner, there were well over twenty people at the huge table loaded down with food.

He and Bran had gone all out, and in addition to the three beautifully cooked prime ribs, there was balsamic glazed carrots, garlic butter winter vegetables, traditional Yorkshire puddings, steak fries with truffle oil, butternut squash apple casserole, bacon and prosciutto Brussel sprouts, Fresh horseradish, sesame edamame beans, parmesan risotto, homemade cranberry sauce, with maple syrup and fresh orange rind and au jus sauce for dipping, along with Jeyne's freshly made bread.

It was indeed a specular feast, and Jaime made everyone wait while he snapped a few pictures of his Instagram account.

He'd been taking pictures all night, uploading them with funny hashtags, and his fans had gone wild for it, loving the ugly Christmas sweater party. Jaime wasn't sure Lannisters had ever dressed quite like this for a Christmas Eve dinner.

"To family and friends who are family," Jaime said, as everyone raised their glass in a toast.

Jaime had barely sat down when his father rose. Somehow, even with a giant picture of Mufasa on his chest, Tywin managed to command the room.

Jaime laid an arm around Sansa, who leaned into him as he rested his hand on the bump.

"We have been blessed these past few months to come together in a way few families can. The love between Sansa and Jaime has brought us all together, and before me, I see some of the truly remarkable people of Westeros, those who will shape the future of our family in many unique and interesting ways."

There was a general agreement with Tywin's words.

"Jaime wasn't the only one lucky enough to find love in the North. I, too, have been blessed to find my second true love in this lifetime. I've also gained grandchildren, and hopefully, sons and daughters," Tywin said, looking at each and every person there. There were more than a few tears at Tywin’s words.

"Well, we all got Papa Lion, so it's a fair trade," Robb said, a warm smile on his handsome face.

Tywin grinned.

"You did. This is why I am pleased to inform all of you that a trust fund of two million dollars has been set up for each one of your children and potential children."

There were startled gasps in the room as Tywin smirked.

Sansa glanced at Jaime, who shook his head. He'd had no idea. It was beyond generous of his father and a true testament to the fact that Tywin viewed these people in this room as his family.

"The trust fund is intended to further your child's education – through preschool, primary, high school and then onto university or trades school. No child in this family should ever worry about how they might pay for their education or extracurricular activities that will enrich and enhance their life."

Everyone was looking at each other as if they couldn’t believe what they were hearing.

"Rickon, Cella, and Tommen, this includes the three of you, for you are just beginning your journeys into adulthood. We are all very proud of the people you are, and anything we can do to nurture your interests and dreams, we will do."

The three of them all looked at a loss for words as Tywin turned to Bran and Jojen.

"To the brilliant and talented young chef, who won my son's competition. Without you, Bran, none of this would have been possible. It has recently come to my attention that the two of you might want to try for a family. I hope the funds I have set aside for you both will help with that endeavour. As Tyrion and Marg have enlightened us all, sometimes the road to parenthood is a rocky one. Money should not be an impediment to that dream."

Bran and Jo looked absolutely speechless, as they held hands, unable to say anything.

Sansa gave a little sob as she clutched at Jaime, knowing how amazing Tywin's gift was.

With that bomb dropped, Tywin took his seat as Wyn beamed at him, leaving a stunned silence in his wake.

"Are you serious?" Jon asked quietly, looking shellshocked.

"I am," Tywin said, sipping his scotch.

"But … we're not related. By blood."

Tywin winked. "We might not be related by blood, but we are family, Jon."

Jaime saw Sansa's cousin push back his chair and rise and then walk to his father, holding out his hand. Tywin appeared stunned by the gesture until he took Jon's hand and shook it, and then the two were embracing. Everyone followed until it was only Jaime and Sansa standing before him.

"You know it's not necessary," Jaime began.

He was a wealthy man in his own right. He could provide for Sansa’s family – their nieces and nephews if needed.

"Necessary or not, it's the thought that counts, right?" Tywin said, giving Jaime a little wink.

Sansa threw herself into Tywin's arms, hugging him hard.

"I got you some comfy slippers for Christmas. My gift sucks compared to this."

Tywin chuckled warmly and patted her on the back.

"No man ever says no to comfy slippers, Sansa."

Tywin handed Jaime back his weepy fiancé, and then the two men embraced.

"Thanks, Papa Lion."

Tywin's chest rumbled, and for a moment, if Jaime closed his eyes, he remembered a long time ago when he'd done the same thing, on a Christmas morning, while his mother gazed adoringly at them from her favourite chair. It was a happy memory, and Jaime knew that they'd all worked hard to get to this moment.

Soon enough, everyone was back in their seats, and Robb hollered for them to all dig in. Bran was carving the prime rib, and Jaime sent his fellow chef a little wink.

There was something so primal and satisfying to cook for people that genuinely enjoyed his talents, and Jaime basked in feeding his family and the compliments he and Bran received.

"Oh god, this is so good," Sansa said, loading her plate for a second time.

Jaime had seen what the morning sickness had done to her, so the fact that she was so hungry again pleased him greatly.

He'd switched to wine, a dark red one she made and nursed a single glass through dinner. When they finally cleared the table, their group having made an impressive dent in the meal, Jaime helped Tommen prep dessert.

His son had made his signature triple chocolate mousse cake with a raspberry gelee, classic crème Brule, and several different pies, including pecan, lemon, apple and pumpkin.

Pots of coffee were brewed, along with tea and some decaffeinated options for those pregnant, and hours later, Jaime had Sansa cuddled on his lap as he watched various games and conversations flow around him.

"Good night, kitten?" he asked, whispering against her ear.

She shivered a bit, which made Jaime's cock go rock hard. He'd long ago switched to black coffee, and he was as sober as could be. He wanted to make love to his soon to be wife as the clock switched from 11:59 pm to midnight, welcoming Christmas in the best possible way.

"Best night."

An hour later, Jeyne cued up the classic Grinch film, and Ned and Roc competed for a spot on Papa Lion's lap as they all quieted to watch the short cartoon. Jaime had forgotten how funny it was and snickered throughout it as Tywin muttered things like the Grinch had it right, but it was all bluster. Tywin was the furthest thing from a Grinch this Christmas and everyone knew it.

Eventually, the littles were given their matching pyjamas to open, as Dany and Drogo were spending the night here, while Ric and Cella were going to spend Christmas morning at Sansa's farmhouse. It would be just Lannisters tomorrow morning, along with Wyn, Ric and Cella.

The boys eventually said their goodnights, convinced to go to bed so Santa could come and bring them presents.

Jaime’s crew would be back here tomorrow afternoon, for lunch and dinner, and Jaime knew the chaos of tomorrow morning would be fun for Robb and Jeyne and Dany and Drogo.

When the kids were finally asleep, the adult games began, with newer versions of Cards Against Humanity and Catan going, while others were settling in for a game of pool and still others were content to sit and talk.

Sansa tugged him into one of the downstairs bathrooms and snickered as she pulled out two new sweaters.

Jaime grinned as he held his up and saw it. It was green, but a dark green he didn't mind, with a giant candy cane that said, "It's not going to lick itself."

He fucking loved it and pulled off the Grinch sweater and put his new one on. Sansa shooed him out of the bathroom, and he entered the Great Room with a flourish, Robb and Drogo howling in laughter.

That was until Sansa popped up behind him, wearing a green sweater as well. There were no words on it. Instead, she'd pinned dozens of actual candy canes to it, her meaning clear.

"Oh gods, San. Do you have to make it so obvious?" Robb complained as Jaime grinned like a maniac. He swung her up into his arms, making her giggle.

"I'll lick your candy cane, baby," he rumbled into her ear as she giggled again.

He was fucking hard as a rock and couldn't wait to get her home. He had some very creative ideas for making Sansa come, using said candy canes.

Jaime stuck to her like glue for the rest of the evening, whispering naughty things in her ear, until finally, it was close to 11:30 pm, and they were packed up and ready to head home.

He barely told his family goodnight before he was racing up the stairs, tugging Sansa behind him. When he got them to their bedroom, his eyes were blazing, and he needed her. Gods, he fucking needed her.

"Strip, baby," he said, but it was unnecessary.

She was already tugging at her clothing, sending it flying, until she was gloriously naked in front of him.

Jaime just stood there in awe, drinking her in. Her full breasts, her little tummy, those long fucking legs and neatly trimmed curls. Gods, he fucking loved this woman.

Jaime dropped to his knees, kissing her tummy, cupping it.

"Love you, baby," he whispered to his unborn child before he sent Sansa a little wink.

"Now go to sleep. Daddy is going to ravage mommy."

She laughed, but he smelled her desire as she parted her legs, and Jaime feasted on her, again. It never got old – the taste of her, the smell, how responsive she was. He made her come twice before he lifted her and laid her on the bed, glancing at the clock – five minutes until midnight.

Perfect.

He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his midsection as he sunk inside her, moving slowly, languidly, drawing her pleasure up again.

"I love you so much, kitten. I feel like I've waited my entire life for this moment to make love to you as we welcomed our first Christmas together," he said, eyes locked on hers.

"Oh god, Jaime, I love you so much. I love our life so much," she said, clinging to him.

He was in no hurry, varying his pace, making her moan and writhe, until he saw it was 12:01 am.

"Merry Christmas, baby," he said, grinning at her.

Her eyes widened, and she glanced at the clock, a smile blooming on her face. "Merry Christmas, Jaime."

He kissed her softly and thrust hard inside her, feeling her keen as he fucked them both to a blistering orgasm on their first Christmas together, knowing it was only the beginning of their beautiful life together.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next:
> 
> Wedding and baby times!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding

* * *

_ Morning of the Wedding – Sansa _

Even though they'd tried to keep their wedding small and intimate, the sheer number of people that knew them and loved them had necessitated that they switch from holding the wedding at the ranch house to her winery. All told, they had just over 150 guests RSVP for their big day.

Sansa hadn't minded. With all the Christmas stuff happening at the ranch and farmhouse, they had been able to focus on getting the winery ready for their wedding before December 25th so they were ready for their wedding day.

Tywin had hired an army of planners, of course, to ensure that the winery was decorated to his exacting standards, with red roses, fresh greenery and silver and gold accents everywhere, offset by a beautiful arch they would marry under and white chairs and tables. It would be county chic with a Lannister twist, and Sansa had gushed over the decorations.

Tywin had also mentioned how this should put her winery on the map as THE place to hold formal events in the North. She adored how Jaime's father's mind worked when it came to business, for she had been thinking the same thing.

Pod and Dickon were filming the wedding, and Jaime and Sansa had agreed to share parts of it on Jaime's new YouTube channel and some of their wedding photographs on his IG account.

Jaime and Bran had both pouted when Tywin firmly put down his foot and said neither one of them was doing the food for the wedding – that the family was there to celebrate Sansa and Jaime. Instead, Tywin had flown Jaime's mentor Etienne up from King's Landing up to do the honours for their wedding feast.

Of course, Etienne was using Stark ingredients and serving Stark wine, and that just made it all the sweeter.

The night before the wedding, Jaime, Tyrion, Tywin and Tommen had all gone to stay at Robb's place, while Jeyne, Wyn, Dany, Elia, Rhae, Cella and Marg bunked in with Sansa. Arya and Val had shown up, and Sansa had a lovely evening with her girls, preparing for her big day.

She missed her mother fiercely, knowing that Catelyn might have objected slightly, at first to Jaime, but that she would have come around when she saw how much they loved one another. There was something about having your mom with you on your big day that every girl wanted, but there was nothing to do be done. Sansa was blessed with friends and family that loved her deeply.

Her dress was a couture masterpiece, with the most amazing train of hand-sewn snowflakes by the hottest fashion designer in King's Landing. Cella had helped with the design, and Sansa knew that it had taken serious Lannister money to pull it off in such a short time.

Tywin would not be swayed from deviating from the extravagance of the day, and Sansa found it easier to go with the Great Lion's ideas than against them. In her heart, Sansa loved all of these extra special touches, and she knew that for Tywin, he was happy that Jaime had found love again and wanted to contribute in his own special way.

She had woken the morning to a text message from Jaime, which made her smile.

**Jaime: Kitten, I am so excited about our big day! I am so excited to marry you and start our lives together as Mr. and Mrs. Lannister. I love you so much. I can't wait to see you.**

Sansa had texted back immediately, so excited to marry Jaime today.

**Sansa: My love, you've made all my dreams come true! I can't wait to be your wife, Jaime. Love you, baby. **

In the North's tradition, they would be married in the late afternoon, when the sun had set. In ancient times, Sansa would have married at night, in front of a heart tree and spoken vows to the Old Gods. They weren't quite that ingrained to follow the old customs to such a degree, but she wanted her wedding in the early evening when hundreds of candles would make the winery glow, the only light for her and Jaime to pledge themselves to one another.

They'd forgone the many bridesmaids and groomsmen they could have had, in favour of Arya and Tyrion – and that felt right as well. Their wedding would be beautiful, intimate and elegant and everything Sansa had ever wanted.

After she'd sent her text back to Jaime, she'd pushed back her covers, smiling when she saw the gift bag at the end of her bed. She opened it up to find white slippers that said _Bride to Be_ in pink stitching, along with matching yoga pants and a tank top. She hurriedly changed and then rushed downstairs, seeing all the women she loved best in her life gathered in her kitchen.

"Sansa, you're awake!" Elia cried and opened her arms.

Sansa threw herself into them and gave a little sob. She was getting married today.

"Oh love, that's right, have a little cry, and then you can have a tiny sip of champagne," El said, stroking her hair.

Sansa went from Elia's arms to the other women, each of them here to celebrate her.

Bran was cooking, claiming Jaime and Tom were handling things at the Ranch house for the men, but he'd cook for her sister on her big day.

Sansa rested her head against Bran's shoulder, munching on a piece of bacon. "Thanks, brother."

Bran kissed her forehead.

"Sansa, you basically raised me. I know what you gave up. I'm so happy that Jaime is making all your dreams come true."

A bit weepy, Sansa took her one little sip of champagne as Marg toasted the bride and then settled in with orange juice and Sprite to let Bran cook for her and enjoy her wedding day breakfast.

They were mid feast when Louise popped into the farmhouse, taking a seat and gushing at how incredible the winery looked. She handed Sansa her phone while she piled a plate high with food, while Sansa looked at the pictures of the winery. It was absolutely stunning, and Sansa knew that she owed Tywin, Cella and Marg big time for pulling this off.

"You guys should do this for a living," Sansa told Cella and Marg, who had been hovering.

"Oh, it looks as good as I thought it would," Cella cried and then hugged Sansa. "I'm so glad Daddy found you. You make him so happy. This entire family makes me so happy."

Sansa held Cella close, basking in her warmth and love, before pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.

"I'm so glad that I'm part of your family, Cella. That you and Tom welcomed me so openly."

"You guys are going to have lots of babies, aren't you?" Cella asked, eyes positively dancing.

Sansa laughed as they both rested a hand on the Bump.

"I hope so. Gods, I hope so."

"So do I. I love Ric, but we are so not ready for that."

Sansa bit her tongue, wondering what Jaime would say when he heard Cella's plans for her brother but decided that was one battle she wasn't getting in the middle of. When the time was right, Cella would make the best choice for herself and Ric and her and Jaime would support them.

Arya came and sat next to her, plate loaded down with crepes and French toast.

"Morning sickness gone?" Sansa asked at her sister’s plate.

"Yup."

Arya kept eating, and Sansa said nothing, knowing her sister well enough to be quiet until she was ready to talk.

"I thought he was just a playboy. Some rich asshole from the south and that he'd break your heart."

Sansa hummed a bit and smiled gratefully as Bran slipped her a cup of tea.

Arya put down her fork and wiped her mouth.

"But he's not. None of them are. They are, surprisingly enough, good people, Sansa. They fit with us. Which is weird since they are Lannisters."

"He's a good man, Arya."

"I know, San. I do. I'm happy for you."

The two sisters embraced. "Thanks for standing up beside me today."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else."

* * *

After a leisurely and lovely breakfast, Sansa found herself being pampered as Marg had arranged for ethicians to do their nails and two hairdressers from King's Landing to begin doing everyone’s hair. Dany had insisted on being the make-up artist for today, much to Sansa's delight.

Dany turned her entire house into different stations where each woman prepared for the wedding, drinking virgin cocktails and snacking on delightful finger food that Bran prepared. Jo had shown up to help his lover, and Sansa basked in the moment, taking it all in.

One of three photographers Tywin had hired was at the farmhouse taking pictures, capturing it all for posterity, while another was at the ranch house doing the same while the guys got ready. Jo promised they were behaving themselves, and no one wanted to incite the Great Lion's ire, who was taking this wedding very seriously.

Sansa's phone kept buzzing, but since Marg was in charge of it, she didn't let Sansa have her phone.

"But maybe just one text message," Sansa pleaded, giving Marg the lip.

Marg snorted.

"Girl, if you think that lip works on me as it works on Jaime, you have another thing coming. Your soon to be husband is being both sweet and sexy, and I'd say you're in for one hell of a wedding night if his texts are anything to go by."

"MARG!" Sansa said, blushing red.

Marg rolled her eyes at Sansa.

"He's been my brother in law for years. You think I haven't taken in the salty goodness that is Jaime Lannister?"

Val and Jeyne snickered.

"Oh god, not you two as well."

"Well, San, come on. The man is sex on a stick. Even you know that."

Dany giggled as she worked on Sansa's eye make-up, "You know it's true."

"Well, it's not exactly like you all have trolls for husbands," Sansa said, giving them pointed looks. "I mean, come on. They are all gorgeous!"

All the women heartily agreed with that sentiment, and a few hours later, Sansa was finally ready for her gown. It was hanging in the bedroom she shared with Jaime and so gorgeous her breath caught.

Arya, Jeyne, Cella and Val helped her into it, and Sansa thanked the gods that Dany used waterproof mascara for she was already weepy. She was going to be married! 

Her dress was an incredible creation of lace and tulle and beading, and she couldn't believe it was hers.

"Cella, I can't thank you enough," Sansa said, fingering the train that would flow out behind her as she walked down the aisle to Jaime.

She stepped into the bathroom to don her bridal lingerie, all white lace and cut-outs, knowing Jaime's eyes would fall out of his head when he saw her later tonight. She fingered the garter, blue, and then put on her white robe that said _Bride to Be_, and stepped back into her bedroom, seeing her family waiting for her.

They spoke in hushed whispers as they helped Sansa into her gown, laced her up, did the small buttons that had all been hand-stitched into the bodice.

When it was finally done, Sansa turned and gazed at herself in the mirror and just stared. Her hair was half up in braid around the crown of her head, with long loose waves flowing down her back. Her train attached to an honest to god tiara that Tywin had insisted upon. Sansa had been stunned speechless when she'd seen it, but he would not be swayed.

There were matching diamond drop earrings and a bracelet. Jaime had told her not to worry about the necklace and that he had something planned for her on their special day.

"Oh god, San, you look amazing," Jeyne said, wiping away tears.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Sansa glanced out the window to see that it was almost time to leave. The sun was setting and those that were coming to their wedding would be making their way to the winery.

Tywin stepped into the room, looking incredible in a classic tuxedo, with a red rose in his lapel. Sansa's bouquet was more red roses, with white lilies and Christmas greens.

"My dear, you look astonishing," Tywin said, holding a large black velvet box in his hand.

Sansa turned to see her soon to be father in law standing there. She missed her parents, almost achingly, but Tywin's presence in their life was so magnificent that having him here almost made up for those who were missing.

He crossed the room and drew her into his arms, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Tywin, I'm getting married," she said, almost giddy now.

He chuckled warmly. "You are getting married. In a few hours, you'll be a Lannister."

Sansa gave a happy little squeal, and then Tywin handed her the box.

"From Jaime," he said.

Sansa opened it and gasped, still not used to how Lannisters did things. And this necklace blew her way.

"It's known as the Lannister Diamond, my dear. The main diamond is 128 carats, surrounded by one-carat square-cut diamonds, on a platinum chain, with 65 round cut diamonds of various sizes, all held in place by a cluster of triangle cut two-carat diamonds. All told, there are over 287 carats in this necklace. It is truly a one of a kind piece, and today it is yours."

Sansa swallowed hard. She knew she did not want to know how much this necklace cost.

"Tywin, I can't," she whispered as he gave her an indulgent smile.

"My dear, it is a Lannister family heirloom. I purchased this for my wife years ago. Marg wore it on her wedding day. One day, Cella will wear it when she marries the love of her life. And your daughters will wear it as well. All women who join our family or are part of our family, wear it."

Sansa's eyes flew up to Tywin, an unanswered question on her lips.

Tywin shook his head, knowing precisely what Sansa was asking.

"No. She did not wear it. She never … fit."

Sansa reached out to touch it, hardly believing the world into which she was marrying.

"I'd be honoured."

Tywin secured the necklace around her neck, and Sansa reached for Cella's hand, so the three of them stood together in front of the mirror.

"Sansa, you're gorgeous," Cella whispered.

Others crowded in, and soon enough, they had her train secured, the tiara on her head. Someone helped her into her shoes and then handed her a white faux mink wrap, and then like magic, it was time to go to the winery. As she was helped downstairs, she saw Tank waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, wearing a tuxedo that matched Tywin's.

She sucked in tears, happiness threatening to swamp her, as the women that had gathered to get her ready all piled into the luxury SUVs waiting.

Sansa took a moment to look at her house, knowing she was leaving it for the last time as Sansa Stark.

Tonight, when she came home, alone, with Jaime, she would be a wife. She would be Mrs. Sansa Lannister. And that was one of the best things she had ever heard in her entire life.

* * *

_ Late Afternoon – Jaime _

As excited as Jaime was to marry Sansa, he had thoroughly enjoyed the male bonding time that was the morning of his wedding. Marrying in the late afternoon meant that there was no rush to get ready, and he was able to eat a wonderful breakfast prepared by Bran and Tom before Bran and Jo left to go to Sansa's and feed the women.

The remaining men were sitting in various places around the great room in Robb's house, talking and telling funny Jaime and Sansa stories, when Tywin approached him.

They had discussed the Lannister diamond for Sansa, and Jaime wanted to make sure that his father captured her reaction when he gave it to her. His soon to be wife was still not quite used to the Lannister wealth.

Even Jaime knew what an incredible necklace the diamond was, and he was pleased that his father had never offered it to Cersei. It was just one more indication that Cersei had been the wrong woman for him, from the very beginning.

"I'll be off soon," Tywin said, a knowing look in his eye.

Jaime laid a hand on his father's shoulder.

"Thank you for doing all of this. The necklace and being there for Sansa. Walking her down the aisle."

"I am honoured," Tywin responded.

His father coughed and then got serious.

"She is an incredible woman, Jaime. The love between the two of you is truly once in a lifetime. Every time I see you two, I am reminded of my dear Joanna, and I know that this is what you've been searching for your entire life."

Jaime choked back the emotions that were threatening to swamp him.

"Dad, she's everything."

Tywin smirked. "I know."

The two of them hugged, and then Tywin was off to the farmhouse, and Jaime found his best friend Addam by his side, the two of them reminiscing about their younger years and how love had come around for both of them later in life.

"I'm happy for you, man," Addam said.

Aegon, Tom and Ric were playing pool, thick as thieves.

Robb, Jon and Drogo were eating, while Tyrion gave last-minute instructions to Pod and Dickon about filming. They had stopped by to see Jaime before heading to the winery to set up for the taping.

One of the photographers Tywin had hired was busy taking pictures of the guys, and as they finally made their way to their respective rooms to get ready, Jaime felt his belly flutter with nerves.

Not that he was nervous about marrying Sansa. If anything, he was extremely excited for her to be Sansa Lannister. He thought the nerves were a way of his body reminding himself of how important this moment was.

Lifechanging. Monumental. Titanic.

Tyrion and Addam were with him as they dressed in their tuxedos, each man looking amazing. Jaime fingered the platinum cufflinks that were lion heads, knowing that the time was fast approaching when he'd finally see Sansa in her wedding dress.

"Ready, brother?" Tyrion said, voice thick.

"I am," Jaime said, all nerves now gone.

Sansa was all he'd ever wanted in this life – a once in a million love.

"Then let's go and get you married."

"Let's."

"Jaime Lannister, soon to be a happily married man," Addam said, patting his friend on the back. That was one of the best things Jaime had ever heard.

The three of them stepped out into the Great Room, and for a moment, Jaime almost stumbled, seeing the Starks all lined up – all wearing their kilts, including little Ned and Ben. Bran had come back and joined the guys, assuring Jaime that Sansa was doing wonderfully. They made a picture and Jaime loved this family that he was getting right alongside Sansa.

Jaime hugged Bran tight.

"Thank god you won that contest."

Bran laughed ass Ned wiggled his way between them.

"Uncle Jaime, do you like my skirt."

Jaime had Ned in his arms, tickling him. "I do."

"You look handsome, Uncle Jaime."

"Thank you, Ned."

Robb let out a whistle, and all eyes were on him.

"All right, you lot, time to make Lannister part of the family. Let's go get Jaime and Sansa married."

Ned let out a happy little howl, and the rest joined in, and Jaime shook his head, loving this wild and crazy family he was marrying into.

* * *

His father, Cella and Marg had truly outdone themselves with the decorations at the winery. It was already a stunning location, but whomever they had hired had taken it to another level.

Louise raced towards him the moment he arrived, clutching at his arm.

"Do you love it?" she asked, eyes slightly frantic.

"It's great," Jaime said, noting that the central atrium had been set up with seats, and there was an archway with natural greenery in front of a massive stone fireplace.

It was the perfect blend of white, silver, green and red, with so many roses Jaime imagined his father had bought out the entire North.

With the Starks and Tyrion by his side, Louise walked them through the proceedings and then hurried them into an adjoining room to wait for Sansa, while their guests arrived.

Jaime sipped scotch, nursing it, feeling a calm settle over him.

Within the hour, the buzz in the winery was palpable, and someone mentioned that Sansa had arrived, with Arya and Tywin. Jaime and Tyrion waited while the Starks all filed out of the room, taking their spots with their wives, and then it was just him and his little brother.

"Ready?"

Jaime nodded. "You have the ring?"

Tyrion grinned. "I do. Let's go make Sansa a Lannister."

As they exited the small room where they'd been waiting, Jaime saw Pod give him a thumbs-up and Dickon wink, and he knew that his guys had things well under control.

Jaime took his place at the front, unsurprised to see the winery packed. Sansa was beloved. There were warm smiles and thumbs up as he and Tyrion walked to the front. Most of his extended family was there, including aunts and uncles he'd lost touch with, cousins he hadn't seen in years. But he realized that they all still loved and supported him.

Addam, Elia and their kids were sitting together. Elia was already crying as Jaime grinned at her.

Dany, Drogo and Roc were with them, and Jaime thought about all the good that had come from his coming North, from loving Sansa. It felt like not only had his life gotten better, so had others around him.

Marg and Wyn were sitting with Ned, Jeyne, Robb and Ben, and Jaime adored how seamlessly people mingled. There were no groom's side and the bride's side – just people that loved and supported them.

He saw his kids, who were joining them at the front – not as attendants, but for a special part of the ceremony when the four of them would pour sand into one large vase, symbolizing the family they were choosing to become.

"Oh, god, Dad, you look amazing. Wait until you see Sansa. She looks incredible," Cella said, almost giddy from happiness.

Jaime hugged her close.

"Thanks for loving her and welcoming her to the family, Cella," Jaime said softly into his daughter's ear.

"Oh, Dad, of course. I love the two of you so much. I'm so so so happy for you."

Jaime let her go and turned to Tommen, who looked so much like a Lannister with his golden hair artfully styled, wearing his tuxedo-like he'd been born to do so. Which, to be fair, he sort of had been.

"Dad," Tom said, hugging Jaime hard.

"Tom."

They did that man thing where they looked at each other as they held onto each other's arms, and Jaime shook his head and grinned.

"Hard to believe I'm here."

"Love looks good on you."

Jaime threw his head back and laughed.

"That it does. And one day, I'll get to be at your wedding."

Tom's eyes, a darker, mossy green, misted. "I can't wait." Lannister men loved hard and true when they finally found the right person. And Tommen would be no different.

With that, Jaime took his place in front of the officiant for their wedding and waited for his bride, knowing that this moment would forever and always be seared into his brain as one of the very best days of his life.

There was a hush as the crowd turned, and suddenly Jaime saw Arya, who was five months pregnant, wearing a red dress that emphasized her bump. She smiled as she sashayed down the aisle and then winked at Jaime as she got to the front, where Jaime stood beneath the wooden arch.

She patted his chest and winked.

"You're up, lion."

Jaime shook his head at her, finding Sansa's sister amusing.

"I'm ready," was all he said.

And then, as if pulled by some invisible string, the entire winery hushed and Sansa was just there, on the arm of his father. Jaime's breath caught as he gazed at Sansa.

She was a vision, and his eyes didn't know what to take in first. Her hair seemed to blaze in the candlelight that made the winery appear soft and dreamy. The Lannister diamond that was as fat as a baby's fist nestled below the dip in her neck, her creamy pale shoulders emphasized by the dress's cut. Jaime swore her eyes sparkled, her lips as red as the roses she clutched, and her little bump emphasized by the beaded and lace dress she wore.

Jaime was simply stunned as he took her in, and then his face broke out into a huge smile.

There was his Sansa, his kitten, the love of his life.

And in a very short time, she would be his wife.

* * *

_ The Wedding – Sansa _

Sansa was calm as could be as they drove the short distance to her winery. It was a culmination of her professional and personal achievements, and getting married at the winery felt right.

Arya's eyes had almost popped out of her head when she saw the Lannister diamond, which still left Sansa's head spun. It wasn't the size, which was almost ridiculous. It was what it represented – a connection to other women that had married into the Lannister family.

Sansa loved her soon to be family, including Tywin, who somehow had become a surrogate father to all the Starks. She loved how Cella and Tom were part of their ceremony today, making them a real family.

And she loved Jaime with her entire heart.

When they got to the winery, Arya exited first, giving her a moment with Tywin. Sansa sniffled a bit, and Tywin handed her a kerchief with his initials on it.

"Take a moment, my dear; your entire life is about to change."

"For the better!" she cried in case Tywin thought she was doubting Jaime.

Tywin chuckled warmly.

"My dear, of course, it will change for the better. The love the two of you share is what most of us only dream of. I had almost given up hope that my boy would find someone worthy of his heart. Someone that would cherish him, see that he is kind-hearted and funny, warm and generous. He loves fiercely, Sansa. And when he commits, it is forever."

"He's going to be my husband, Tywin!" she squealed happily.

"Yes, he is. Now lets you inside before he comes and finds us both."

Someone had shown up to bring Tank in, and he’d stand by Jaime at the front.

Sansa clutched at Tywin's arm as they entered the winery, her eyes trying to take everything in. It was everything she'd ever wanted, and she barely had the words to thank Tywin for everything that he'd done.

Arya went first until it was her moment, and she was standing there – gazing at Jaime. Everyone else just faded as she locked eyes with him. With his golden hair, he was so handsome, those green eyes that held such depth and that smile that lit up the entire room.

She floated down the aisle, barely noticing anyone else just needing to get to Jaime. She kissed Tywin on the cheek before he handed her off to Jaime, as she passed her bouquet to Arya.

"Take care of each other," he said, and then Sansa's hand was in Jaime's, and he tugged her closer.

"Gods Sansa, you are so beautiful," Jaime whispered to her.

"And you're so handsome."

They were so busy staring at one another that Sansa barely realized the officiant was trying to get their attention. There was a laugh by the crowd, and Sansa felt a slight blush stain her cheeks as Jaime held her and turned them to face him.

Sansa listened as the man spoke of love, commitment, and cherishing the other person for all their days. Sansa allowed the words to seep into her soul as she looked at Jaime, knowing he felt the same way.

When it came time to say their vows, Sansa faced Jaime and took a deep breath.

"My entire life, I've wanted a great love. A love that I could tell my children and my grandchildren all about. A love that would make other people look at me and say, _wow, I wish that was me_."

The crowd laughed, and Jaime grinned.

"I wanted a great romance Jaime, and not just fancy dates and expensive jewels. Which you have to stop buying me."

Everyone laughed again, and Sansa knew she had this.

"I love our time together. I love how each evening, when you're making me dinner, you ask about my day. I love when you help me with my ridiculous amount of Christmas decorations. I love our loft in King’s Landing, and the farmhouse and the life we have built. I love it when you conspire with me to dupe other people into collecting those damn eggs."

"Aunty Sansa hates the chickens," Ned called, making everyone howl in laughter.

Sansa squeezed Jaime’s hand, his eyes locked onto hers.

"Jaime, I'm so proud of the man you are – the man you've fought to become. I am so excited to be your wife, to be your best friend, the mother of the next set of Lannister babies. I promise I will love you, for all our days, through good times and bad, the happy moments and the sad ones. I promise to be by your side as our children, all our children, grown and learn and love. I promise to love you through all the crazy holidays and the expanding family that we keep adding to."

"Sansa," Jaime said, his voice so thick with emotion and feeling that Sansa shivered.

"I love you, Jaime Lannister."

There were happy sighs as Jaime cupped her cheek.

"Jaime, your turn," their official said, giving them a wink.

"Kitten, I will always remember the moment when my entire life changed. I was in your brother's truck, and I was a bit uncertain being in the North. I was sad and lonely and had given up finding anyone to love the way I'd dreamed of. I'd met Robb and Bran, and then they told me that I was staying at their sister's house, and I admit, I wondered about you. Then we crested the hill, and I saw the farmhouse and as crazy as it sounds, I knew I'd found my forever home."

Jaime paused.

"Or one of them. I'm a Lannister after all."

Everyone laughed, and Sansa gave him a look.

"From the very first moment, I knew you were the one Sansa. Most people think that love at first sight, isn't real, but I know it is. I know it is because I loved you from the moment I first saw you. You are the person I've been waiting for my entire life. I love everything you are, everything about our crazy family. I love how kind you are. I love how sexy you are."

Jaime wiggled his eyebrows as Robb groaned.

“Keep it PC Jaime!” Robb called.

"My love, I promise that I will always love you, that I will never quit on us, never walk away, never give up on this life we're building together. You are my everything, the missing piece of my heart, and I love you so much, kitten."

The collective awe made them grin at each other as Cella and Tom stepped up beside them, each holding two different colours of sand. They handed a vase to Jaime and Sansa, and then the four of them stepped to a little table that held an empty vase that was made of hand blown crystal, etched with a lion and a wolf – the perfect vessel to hold the symbol of them blending their families.

"Jaime and Sansa wanted to make sure that their family was united at the start of their life together. They all love one another, and the four of them will now pour the sand into one vase, which will represent the blending of their family and the start of their life together.”

The four of them did so, alternating turns at pouring, smiling at each other.

"This is so cool," Cella said, and Sansa hugged her close.

"I'm so glad you and Dad found one another," Tom added, blushing only a bit as Jaime winked at his son.

"She's definitely my better half."

Both Jaime's kids agreed, and when they were done, Jaime and Sansa turned so that everyone could see the vase with the mixed colours of the sand.

Finally, the officiant asked for the rings.

Sansa felt her entire world come together as she slid the ring onto Jaime's and he did the same for her, their hands holding each other.

"By the power vested in me, it is my pleasure to now pronounce you husband and wife. Jaime, you may now kiss your wife."

Sansa barely had time to smile as she found herself in Jaime's arms, being kissed as she had never been before.

When he finally let her come up for air, he whispered against her lips, "Hi Mrs. Lannister."

Sansa clutched at him.

"Hi, Mr. Lannister."

"You're my wife," Jaime said, wonder and awe there and that slight possession that she adored.

"And you're my husband," she said, kissing him again as a huge cheer went up in the winery.

"I now give you, Mr. and Mrs. Lannister!" the official called, as together they held hands and faced their friends and family for the first time as husband and wife.

* * *

_ The Wedding Night – Jaime _

Jaime's tuxedo bowtie was undone, his jacket long gone, and the top few buttons of his crisp white shirt undone as he watched his wife dance with her sisters and friends. He was nursing a single scotch and just allowing the events of the day to wash over him.

He kept glancing down at the wedding band on his ring finger, fucking loving seeing it there. He was a married man! And to the woman of his dreams.

After they'd exchanged their vows, they'd been swarmed by their friends and family before Tywin had ushered them outdoors for photographs and then were back inside for a beautiful dinner that Etienne had outdone himself on. Shortly after that, many speeches took place as everyone seemed to want to wish them well. They cut the cake, and then Jaime led Sansa onto the dancefloor for their first dance. All in all, the night had been perfect.

Robb threw himself into a chair next to Jaime, grinning at him.

"Awesome wedding lion."

"Yeah, it was," Jaime agreed.

"She's so happy. I've never seen her this happy, and it's all because of you."

Jaime just grinned and watched her shake her delightful little ass.

“I love the North,” Jaime told Robb, right before Sansa pulled him back onto the dance floor.

A few hours later, Jaime helped his sleepy wife into her white Uggs that said _Just Married._ She was nuzzling his neck and he was hard as a fucking rock.

Then she whispered in his ear.

“My lingerie is positively naughty, husband,” and Jaime swore all the blood drained from his head.

“Quickly, then, let’s go,” he said as she giggled.

They’d already said their goodbyes and Jaime hurried her out of the winery into his SUV, eager for their wedding night to begin. When they got to the farmhouse, Jaime killed the engine and just stared at it.

“This is where it all began.”

Sansa gave a happy sigh, resting both their hands on the bump.

“This is where it all began.”

“Ready to go inside and be ravished by your husband, Mrs. Lannister?”

Sansa threw her head back and laughed. “Oh, I am more than ready, Mr. Lannister.”

“Come on wife, let’s go home,” Jaime said, both of them knowing how very true those words were and how damn lucky they had been to find one another in this big, beautiful, crazy world.

* * *

_ Six Months Later – July  _

"Just breath, kitten," Jaime said, holding her hand and brushing her hair back from her forehead as she panted through another contraction.

"Oh god, it hurts, Jaime," she said, gazing at her husband as the pain wracked her body.

"I know, love. You're so strong," Jaime crooned, meaning every single word.

His wife was incredible, and watching her labour to bring their first child into the world was humbling.

They were in a labour and delivery suite in Wintertown. Jaime was aware of the nurses and the doctor that kept coming in and out of their room, but right now, his entire focus was on his wife. His amazing, incredible wife.

Sansa had refused the epidural, claiming she wanted natural labour if possible. They'd attended all the pre-natal classes together, Jaime being more involved in this pregnancy than any of his other children so he knew her birth plan and that this was what she wanted. He was here to be supportive.

They had decided against finding the sex of the baby, wanting to be surprised. Sansa had decorated the nursery in natural greys, whites, greens and yellows, with lions and wolves, so they were prepared either way. Jaime had zero preference – just a healthy child and wife.

Being married had exceeded all his expectations. Being Sansa's husband was nothing like his first marriage and everything he'd ever wanted.

These past six months had been truly incredible, and his new life in the North so wonderful. His YouTube channel had been more successful than he and Addam had envisioned, and being in charge of his content had inspired Jaime in ways he hadn't even imagined.

Tommen had settled in nicely in the North, staying with them for a few months but then moving into his apartment in Wintertown. He was very close to Bran and Jo and their group of friends and had even begun to date a nice young man his age named Gavin Tallhart.

The best part of the past few months was their family had welcomed four new children into the Lannister-Stark clan.

In February, Marg had a c-section and welcomed two beautiful baby girls. They'd named them Audrey and Emily, and they were doted upon by aunts, uncles and grandparents.

Six weeks later, in late March, in true Arya fashion, Sansa's sister had a home birth, and little Hunter Waters made his roaring entrance into the world in the bedroom of their little cabin.

Sansa had vowed that while she hadn't wanted drugs, she did not want a home birth. Jaime thanked the gods for that. He didn't think he'd survive watching her labour in their home, away from the safety of a hospital and doctors that knew what they were doing.

Not to be outdone, Jeyne had added another boy to the Stark household, with Jackson Stark coming in May. Ned was pleased as punch with his newest little brother, and Robb had strutted around the ranch for days.

As predicted, Tywin had rearranged his life so that he was able to spend more time in the North, splitting it almost half and a half between Wintertown and King's Landing.

He'd asked Wynafryd to marry him in April, on her birthday, and she had readily said yes. Wyn had also decided to step back from her job teaching preschool to spend more time with Tywin. Jaime was almost sure that it wouldn't be long before he had a new sibling – which was wild but also pretty cool considering how alone Tywin had been for so many years. They were planning a fall wedding at Casterly Rock, and Ned was very excited for his new Nana Wyn.

Dany and Drogo now fully moved into their new home adjacent to Robb's ranch, which meant that the boys were thrilled to go back and forth between the houses. Drogo had started his horse breeding business with Robb and also gone partners with his buddy Tormund at his new tattoo and piercing shop in Wintertown.

Dany had worked mostly with private clients when she wanted, taking some time off for the first time in years to just enjoy her life and time with her son and husband. Jaime also suspected it wouldn't be long until they announced another child to the Drogo clan.

Down in King's Landing, Elia and Addam had married quietly in June and had a surrogate in place for a child of their own.

In the same vein, Bran and Jo had decided to look into surrogacy as well, taking the plunge on starting their own family.

Ric and Cella, still together and going strong, were spending the summer in King's Landing, with Cella's new boss loving her designs and giving her more work for the upcoming fall fashion week in September.

Jon had taken the lead on the opening of the Stark store in Wintertown, and he and Val were quite content with little Ella, who was almost ten months old. Jaime enjoyed spending time with Jon, having grown closer to him as they worked together to get the store and the new restaurant open. Along with Sansa's winery, the business end of things for their family worked out incredibly well.

Now though, Jaime couldn't think of all the wonderful things that had happened to his family. His entire focus was Sansa and bringing their baby into the world.

A few hours later, the doctor was positioned between Sansa's thighs. Her labour had been textbook, and with a few pushes, their baby would be here.

"Come on, Sansa, give me one more push; I can see the head," the doctor said, concentrating as Jaime squeezed her hand.

"Almost there, kitten," Jaime whispered, encouraging her.

She found some well of strength that astonished Jaime and bore down, pushing hard until there was an unhappy wail in the room.

"You guys have a beautiful baby girl," the doctor said, holding up a newborn covered in muck but with a shock of reddish-blond hair.

Jaime felt the tears coursing down his cheeks as he held Sansa's hand and kissed her forehead.

"Oh my god, we have a daughter, Jaime," Sansa said, as the baby was placed on her bare chest, quiet now and gazing up at them.

"Sansa," he breathed, hardly daring to believe she was here – his daughter!

"Oh god, she's perfect," Sansa said, touching her as the doctor worked to pass her placenta and make sure she wasn't bleeding too much. The baby started to root, as Jaime was given the honour of cutting the cord. Then their daughter latched onto Sansa, sucking greedily at her breast as they gazed at her in total wonder.

Later, when the nurses cleaned both of them and were in a new bed, Jaime was lying next to Sansa, holding them both as he watched his newest daughter begin to nurse again. Soon enough, their family would be at the hospital, to meet their newest family member, but for now, this moment was just for them.

Sansa tore her eyes away from their daughter long enough to look at him.

"So we've agreed on the name?"

"Yeah, kitten, we're agreed on the name."

Sansa looked back down at the baby and whispered, "Welcome to the world, Katherine Joanna Lannister."

Jaime laid a finger on her cheek and kissed Sansa's forehead.

"Our little Kate."

Jaime wrapped his arms around Sansa harder, holding his entire world in his hands, right here, right now.

"Love you, kitten."

"Love you, Jaime."

Jaime allowed himself to sink into this perfect moment, knowing everything in his life had changed when he'd come North and met Sansa Stark, the absolute love of his life and the woman that had made all his dreams come true.

* * *

END OF PART 2

* * *


End file.
